Alex finds out the truth about Wyatt
by pandabear1993
Summary: It is years after the series final and Wyatt is now one of the charmed ones. He and Alex are happily married. What Alex doesn't know is that Wyatt has powers. When she finds out will they still be together or will they brake-up?
1. The morning

It was a nice Monday morning with the birds chirping and the sunshining brightly. It would have felt that way to Alex if she wasn't about to throw-up again. She got up abd run to the bathroomsurly waking up the person that was sleeping next to her. Or better known as Wyatt. Wyatt got up and went to the bathroom knocking on the door. Wyatt then said"Ally are you ok in there?" But instead of answering Alex just continued throwing-up. Wyatt opened the door abd found Alex throwing -up again. He went over to her and helped her by trying to comfert her. Once she was better she wnet and rinced out. then she and Wyatt went back to bed. Alex fell back asleep in 5 minutes, but Wyatt staied up. He was a bit worried about Alex throwing-up and felling sick. Wyatt thought and thought and soon fell back to sleep too.


	2. The family visit

When Wyatt woke-up agian it was 9:00 almost 10:00. He slowly got up trying not to wake-up Alex. Then he kissed her on the lips gently but enough to fell the love and passion. He then laied her back down and made sure that she was snug then left the room quietly. Wyatt went downstairs and into the kitchen. Then while he was fixing something in the kitchen his family orbed in. They went into the livingroom and chat until 11:30 when Alex's family arrived. While Alex's family was heading into the livingroom Wyatt went upstairs to make sure that Alex was ok. Alex was having a nightmare so Wyatt went up to her and put his hands over head then used his powers. After that Alex was ok so Wyatt tucked her back in and went back downstairs. The family didn't talk for that long before Wyatt's parents said"We all better go before any thing happens." Catching their meaning Wyatt said"That is a good idea." Wyatt's family said their good-byes and then headed for the front door. But instead of going out the door they either orbed or hearted out of the room when no one was looking. Soon it was pasted 1:00 and Alex's family had to go too. By 1:30 all the guest were gone and Wyatt headed into the kitchen for a sandwitch. A while later Alex woke-up and went downstairs looking for Wyatt. She finally found him in the livingrooom watching the t.v. Wyatt went up to her and kissed her on the lips and asked her what she wanted for lunch. Alex thought for a while then told Wyatt that she wanted a PB&J with pickels. Alex looked at her then reminded her that she hated pickels. Alex said to Wyatt" But it sounds so good." Wyatt looked at her then said I'll be right back with the sandwitch and headed for the kitchen. Just as he was about to head into the kitching he remembered that Alex's parents wanted her to call them once she was awake so Wyatt told Alex"I almost forgot your parents came earlire but you weren't awake so they asked that you call them when you woke-up." Then Alex said to Wyatt" Ok thanks for letting me know. I'll call them right now." So while she was on the phone he was making the sandwitch. Once Wyatt was done making the sandwitch he called out "ALEX YOUR SANDWITCH IS READY." When Alex entered the room she said to Wyatt"Thanks. That looks great" and headed for the table. After she took a bite she asked Wyatt" So what do you think we should do today"(hoping that they could do something together that day). Just then Chris called Wyatt using their special connection. Wyatt said to Alex"I kind of have something i need to do. But I'll be back later and then we can plan what to for the rest of the day" All Alex said was " Sure I'll what for you it is no problem." (True was she was use to it. Wyatt was always off doing something else. But she never suspected that he was doing anything wrong. So she always trust him when he said that he had something to do.) Any way Wyatt kissed Alex on the lips then headed for the door. When he was sure that she was not looking he orbed out using his whitelighter powers.


	3. Demon attack and What 1

_Wyatt's family visit. So did Alex's family. They all left before Alex woke-up. Chris called Wyatt using his powers. Wyatt tells Alex he had to go do something else. He pretands to leave by the front door and uses his powers to leave to the famous Charmed House. Why did Chris call Wyatt find out now._

Wyatt used his powers and left when Alex wasn't looking. When he got to the famous Charmed house his was in the attic with his brother. But there was no demond attacking him. Everything seemed fine so Wyatt asked Chris" Why did you call me if there wasn't a demond attack?" Chris answer was just"Because." Before Wyatt could ask Chris something else their parents,aunts,and uncles came up to the attic. Their parents just said "Good you are here. Follow us." Wyatt was getting really confused and asked them " What is going on. Why did you guys call me if there wasn't a demond attack?"His parents just told him"Just follow us downstair and we'll explain in a minute."

When they got downstair and got to the livingroom Wyatt couldn't help but ask "What happened in here.It looks like someone was looking for something but couldn't find what they were looking for"

Piper picked up The Book of Shadows then said a spell"

Let the object of objection

become but a dream

as I cause the seen

to be unseen."

Then right before their eyes the mess was cleaned and they all stepped inside the livingroom.

Then Wyatt asked "What is going on?"

His parents told him "A demoned attacked earlier."

Wyatt jumped right in asked "When did it attack? What kind of demon was it?"

Piper tells her oldest son "Calm down nobody is hurt. We scared it off before it really attacked us but we knew that it would be coming back. So we called you here to help come up with a battle plan."

Wyatt said " Ok. Lets go and find this demond. Then we can vanquish his sorry ass."

Then everone chimed in saying "Lets go and hunt him down."

After everyone got their thoughts out Piper said "Ok here is what we are going to do"

" Wyatt,Chris,and Melinda can you guys to make the posion?"

"Cassie,Jr.,and Heather can you guys to scribe for the demond?"

"Sammy and Lexia can you go check in the Book of Shadow?"

"Rachel can you go to Magic School to get more infomation?"

"Katie can you go to the Elders for some more information?

"Then the rest of us could go and come up with a save but do able battle plan."

When everyone agreed to the plan they all split up and went to do their jobs.

5 minutes after everyone was gone the demon showed up again.

Wyatt quickly put up his sheld while Chris and Melinda made another attempt to scare off the demoned.

Once the demoned was scared off Wyatt and his siblings went into the kitchen and got started on the posion.

Then their mom came into the kitchen like 5 seconds later and asked "What happened it sound like there was a fight?"

While Chris and Wyatt got the stuff for the posion Melinda told their mom" The demoned just showed up again.But Chris and I scared him off again.We are ok Wyatt was protecting us with his sheld so it did even hurt us."

Then their mom just said" Ok. I'm glad that you guys are ok. Just hurry up and finish the posion. There is no telling when this demoned will return. Be careful about what you guys are doing alright."

The 3 siblings just nodded their head and got to work on that posion.

Then Piper headed back upstairs to help the rest of the family come up with the plan.

Just when the 3 siblings were about done with the posion another demond showed up out of nowere and tried to attack Melinda but Chris used his whitelighter powers and protected Mel from the firebolt.

Then instead of putting up his sheld Wyatt made an attempt to attack the demond.

The attack was a direct hit at the demond's arm.

That hit scared the demond off again and the 3 silblings were sure that the demond was not going to be back for a while which bought them some time the come up with the plan and finish the posion.

Right when the demond shimered away Paiged orbed in to see what the noise was though she had a pretty good idea of what had happened.

Before she could even ask what happened Chris told her"The demond attacked again. Wyatt attacked him and that probably brought us some time since the attack made a direct hit at the demond. But we are not sure when his is going to attack again so we better hurry up and finish the posion and come up with that plan."

Paige just nodded and orbed back upstairs to tell the rest of the family.

10 minutes later everyone met back in the livingroom and they went over the plan.

Once they went over the plan the demond attacked again.

They went with the plan but like before it only scared the demond off.

Paige said"That demond just doesn't knew when to give up."

Mel said "He just going to keep coming back."

Rachel said "Unless we give him what he want the next time he shows up."

Piper saids" You knew we can't do that."

Chris said feeling defeated" Then what else can we do. All we can do is scare him off. We can't just keep doing that."

Then the phone rings interrupting the confersation.

Phoebe got up to answer it saying"Halliwell residence Phoebe speking."

(Bold is the person on the phone and Regular is Phoebe.)

**Hey Phoebe it's Alex is Wyatt there. Usually when his is not home his is over at his parents house.**

Yea his is but he is kind of busy is it important?

**Ok I understand I guess. It was not that important.**

Alright then you call if you need Wyatt home or if anything happens.

**Thanks see you later.**

Alright bye.

Then Phoeboe walks back into the room.

Piper ask"Who was that."

Phoeboe tells them" That was Alex."

Wyatt jumps in and ask"Is she ok."

Phoeboe reassure her nephew "Yea she is fine.She said that it wasn't that important."

Paige to Wyatt "Why don't you try to sence were she is? Then maybe you can find out why she called you."

After Wyatt found out were Alex was he and the rest of the family tried come up with another plan.

Piper thought seemed to be wondering off into space the whole time.

Finally Phoeboe asked her sister"Hey Piper are you Ok?"

But Piper wasn't really listening.

Paige went over and shook sister gently on her shoulders.

Piper was stardled and asked" Hey what happened."

Phoeboe said"You tell us. We are all here coming up with a plan. But you seem to off in space or something."

Piper then explained saying"Well it just I've been thinking."

Paige was confused and asked her sister" What were you thinking about."

Piper tells the family"It just whenever that demoned was attacking it doesn't seem like his was after us. Just more like trying to get us out of his way for something else. Maybe we have something that he wants. Only thing is I can't imagine what we have that a demond would want."

Melinda was just about to say something when the demond appears again.

Wyatt puts up his sheld just incase and Piper and Melinda tried to blow him up.

Chris and his cousins then use their powers to help out and orbed all kinds of things straight at the demond.

Which yet again only scare off the demond.

Mel had had enought of that demond.

She tells her family"Maybe we just need to first find out what that demond is after and why it keeps coming back."

Her family agreed with her and so they went with a whole new idea.

The idea was:(Idea is in bold. up with a spell 

**2. Set the crystals as a trap **

**3.With the crystals make the demond tell them what he wanted and why he keeps on coming back.**

Everyone headed for the attic were they put the plan to action.

Wyatt,Chris,and Melinda started working on a spell.

10 minutes later they had a spell and luckly the demond didn't attack again.

They cousins gather around and said the spell"A demond we can't vanquish keeps on coming back. Bring him here so we could knew the reason for all those attacks."

Right when they said the spell the demond appeared again.

This time they were ready for he and when he was about to attack Rachel shouted "Crystals. Circle."

Then the magic crystal formed a circle around the demond and when he attack the it did hurt and of them.

(bold is demond and regular is Wyatt and Underline is everyone else)

It is no use . These are magic crystals and if you do what we ask then we might just spare you.

**What if I don't want to. What are you going to do?**

Then you better have enjoyed your last day of liveing because we are going to vanquish you. So what is your choose?

**I have nothing that you would want. I also don't knew whatever you want to knew. So just let me go.**

There is no way we are just going to let you go. Now why do you keep coming back and what do you want from us?

**I told you I don't knew anything that you are going to ask me.**

Chris said"You knew what we want to knew. So if you do not want to visit your friends who we vanquished from the underworld then you better tell us what we want to knew."

**I told you I have no idea of what you are talking about.**

Wyatt picked up a crystal then set it back down.

The demond screamed and about 5 secounds later Wyatt asked him" Are you really to talk cause that was just a preview of what we are going to do to you. There is a lot more fire power where that one came from if you don't talk."

**There is no way that I will work with a witch. There is nothing you can do to make me talk.**

5 4 3 2 And...

**Ok Ok I will talk. Alright down in the underworld there has been a talk about a really power sorce that is to be born soon. There is one demond who wants to use this sorce. He is offering to whoever can get him the sorce a really great reward. But there is just one problem and this is were you guys come in. No one in the underworld is quite sure were this sorce is. So all the demonds who are looking for the sorce are just attacking the most powerful sorce of magic that they knew. One for those demond would be me that is why there are so many attacks at your house. So now you knew and you can let me go.**


	4. Demon attack and What 2

_Chris calls Wyatt after there was an demond attack at the house. They all came up with a plan and split up into task to get the job done faster. Wyatt and his siblings were attacked twice while they were making the posion. After the first attack Wyatt used his powers and scares off the demond for a while and they went over the plan. After they went over the plan the demond attacked agian. Even thought they went through with the plan it only scarded the demond off again. Then Melinda had had enought of that demond and suggested"Why don't we try to find out what that demond wants from us and why it keeps coming back?" The whole family thought that that was their best idea yet next to trying ot chase down that demond and trying to vanquish it. So they all head up to the attic and put that plan into action. Together the charmed ones said the spell"A demond we can't vanquish keeps coming back. Bring him here so we can find out the reason for all those attacks." The demond shows up and after getting a preview of what is going to happen to him if he didn't tell them about the attacks he tells them what he knews which was "There has been a talk about a really powerful sorce down in the underworld. But no one in the unerworld is quite sure what,who,or even were this sorce is. There is a demond who is offering a great reward to whoever can get him the sorce. So all the demonds who are looking for the sorce is just attacking the most powerful sorce they knew." Just who or what is the sorce find out more about that now._

(Bold is the demonds,regular is Wyatt,underlined is everyone else,and bolded and underline is somes action.)

**So now you guys knew and you can let me go.**

Not so fast just who is this demond who is offering the great reward?

**I won't tell you. **

**Wyatt picks up the crystals and then sets it back down again. **

**The demond screams for 5 seconds then Wyatt picks up the crystals again.**

So are you going to tell us or do you want to get vanquished?

**I will never tell you and there is nothing you can do to make me tell you.**

Melinda said to the demond(after she telepathically gets everyones ok)"Ok Thanks for the information about the underworld.Say hi to your friends from the underworld that we vanquish for us okey?"

**Then Mel took the liberty of vanquishing the demond before the demond could say anything else.**

Then she said"Well at less we knew why there has been all these attacks here. Maybe we can try to summoned up the other demond and see what he knews."

Everyone thought that that was a great idea. So Wyatt,Chris,Melinda changed the spell a bit and they said the some what new spell to get the second demond to appair"The demond that we couldn't vanquish before we vanqished one.Bring back the other with more information."

Then right before their eyes the other demond that was attacking them was in front of them.

Like the other demond he tried to attack when he saw the Charmed Ones but then again they already knew what to do.

Rachel shouted "Crystals.Circle"

Then the crystals formed a circle around that demond like it did with the other demond.

(Wyatt is regular and the demond is bolded and everyone else is underlined.)

Those are magic crystals so you can't get away.Now unless you want to end you like your friend that we just summoned not to long ago you better tell us what we want to knew.

**What exactly did you do to the other demond that has been after you?**

We vanquished he just like we are going to do to you if do not tell us what we want to knew.

**I really don't think that you would vanquish your last chance of knewing what is going on in the underworld then.**

Last chance?So there are only two of you guys looking of the sorce?

**I'm not saying and there is nothing you can do to get me to tell you.**

Ok I guess we can just vanquish you like we did to your freind earlier.

**If you do that then you won't find out more about what you want to knew.**

We can just summon up another demond. So If you don't tell us what you knew then eventrually a demond will be smart enought to.

**Ok fine I'll talk. There are more. But only me and the other demond that you guys just vanquished exactly believe that you or your family have what we want.**

Which is the sorce.

**Yea. That is right. **

So were are the other demonds? Why didn't they attack us?

**They are off trying to get the sorce as well. But they are not attacking you because they don't think that you are the actrual target. Either that or they are just to affaid of getting killed by you if they step foot in this house like every other demond that comes your way.**

So there are only 2 of you who exactly believe that we have the sorce that you are looking for?

**Yea so you see if vanquish me you are going to have a hard time finding out about what is going on in the underworld.**

Well what about the reaward?

**What about it.**

Do you knew what the demond's reward is if you get the sorce?

**Yea his is offering to whoever can get the sorce to rule the underworld beside him not as his henchman but more of his second hand.**

So who is this demond that is offering this reward?

**He is an upper level demond.He is also one of the most powerful demond in the underworld.His name is Jengo.**

Ok so Jengo wants to rule the underworld with a second hand?

**Yea that is about it.**

Then if you want to sorce you must knew one or two things about it.

**True I knew some stuff.**

Alright so what do you knew about the sorce?

**I knew that the sorce is going to be one of the most powerful magical person that the underworld has known. It is also said that the sorce is just as powerful as a Charmed One. If the sorce is on the side of evil we are sure to do a lot of damage. So basically all the demonds that you ever battle are probably looking for the sorce. I'm just looking for it so that I can have a powerful henchmen on my side.**

That is all you knew.

**Yea didn't the demond that you vanquish tell you that none of us demond really knews what,where,or who this sorce really is?**

Right so where,who and what do you thing that this sorce is going to help you.

**Every demond is saying if they get the sorce and work with more upper level demonds they should all be able to rule the magic world all together good or bad.**

So you have no idea who or where this sorce is?

**Well every other demond is saying that the sorce is a really powerful baby like you were but most demonds don't really believe that it is a baby. As for were no demond has an exact idea or any guess as to were the sorce really is. That is why we demond are just attacking the most powerful sorce we knew to find the powerful sorce that we wanted and hoping to find it there.**

So that is why you and your little friend keeps on coming back?

**Yea we kept on sencing that the sorce is around here somewere. But we don't knew exactly were. This house is were we got the strongest sence as to were it is. We tried to seek into the other houses up and down the street but we couldn't sence the sorce there.**

And this is all you really knew?

**Yea I told you everything that I knew. So now will you let me go?**

Wyatt telepathically talks to the others and they all agreed to let that demond go since he told everything.

Chris and Wyatt picked up the crystals and then told the demond"We are going to let you go."

Then the demond just shimers away and they all continue to wonder what,who,or where this sorce could be.

Then the phone rings again and this time Piper goes to answer it saying"Halliwall residence Piper speaking"

(Bold person on the phone and regular Piper and Wyatt)

**Hi Piper it is Savannah Alex's older sister is Wyatt there?**

Yea but we're all still kind of busy is it important?

**Kind of but I could try back later.**

No hold on I'll get him.

Piper walks back into the attic to find everyone gathered in a circle talking about their next move.

Piper hands the phone to Wyatt saying"It is Savannah she said that it is kind of important and need to talk to you."

Wyatt takes the phone and then walks back out to the halls.

Hello

**Hi Wyatt.**

Hi Savannah what's going on?

**Well Alex is felling really sick and I have to get home to finish some stuff.Our cousins and parents either work or something like that and I was hoping that you weren't to busy over at your parents house and could come and stay with Alex to make sure that she is okey.**

Is she Ok? She doesn't have a fever does she?

**Not that I knew of. She just called me saying that she wasn't feeling so well and asking me to come over to make sure that she was okey.But as far as I knew she is just feeling scard and she might have caught the bug that has been going on lately.Why are you not able to come back yet.**

No I guess I can leave now. Tell her that I'll be right there.

**Ok thanks see you in a few. **

Bye.

Wyatt and Savannah end the conversation and Wyatt heads back up twords the attic.

Then once he got up there he told his parents"I'm going to head back home and stay with Alex since her sister has to head back home. Call me if you guys get anythng."

Piper catches Wyatt before headed throught the door and asked him"Why does Alex need someone to stay with her is she okey?"

Wyatt answers his moms question saying"Yeah I'm sure that she is fine. Savannah said that she probably caught the bug going around it is either that or Alex is just scard of something."

Piper to Wyatt"Alright you go and make sure that she is okey and stay with her and we will call you if we get anything."

Wyatt to his mom"Thanks I got to go see you guys later."

Then Wyatt leaves using his powers and everyone else went back to tracking the sorce and discussing about their next move.


	5. The sorce is who

_The first demon told the Charmed Ones what they wanted to knew but not everything. Melinda then vanquish the demon since he wouldn't tell them more. The Charmed Ones changed the spell up a bit then summons the second that has been attacking their house. That demon was smarter and after getting a fell of what they were going to do to him he told them all that he knew.Which was _

_1.There has been more on other houses not just there house._

_2.Only 2 out of all the demons looking for the sorce believed that they had the sorce._

_3.They found out that the reward was getting to be a powerful demons second hand._

_4.They also found out that the demon was named Jengo._

_5.Jengo is a really power upper level demon.He is also one of the most powerful demon in the underworld._

_6.They also now knew that the sorce is going to be just as powerful as a Charmed One._

_7.Many just want the sorce as a powerful henchmen._

_8.It is said that with the help of the sorce and some upper level demon then they could rule the magic world good or bad._

_9.Many say the sorce is a powerful baby just like Wyatt was._

_10.But many think that it would be something else._

_11.No demon has an idea or guess as to where the sore is._

_Shortly after they release the demon the phone and Alex's sister Savannah called to ask Wyatt to get home to watch her sister so she could go get some work done.In the end Wyatt does go after talking to Savannah and now they are missing a Charmed One.They have to race against time and find the sorce before a demon does and use it to rule the magic world.How will they and will a demon get to the sorce first?Will the magic world be in a whole lot of trouble?And just who is the sorce?Find all that out now._

After Wyatt left Chris ask"You guys don't that something is wrong with Alex do you?"

Piper reassures her son "I'm sure that she is find. If anything is wrong that I'm sure that Wyatt would use his powers to heal her."

Melinda reminds everyone"Yea I'm sure that he would.But after wards he would probably have a lot of explaining to do.Don't forget Alex might be in the family. But she is still a mortal and as far as we knew she still has no idea about Wyatt having powers and being a Charmed One."

Rachel tells everyone"Good point we can not forget that she is still a mortal."

Paige calls everyone back into reality saying"OK. I think that we are getting off topic."

Phoebe backs Paige up saying"Yea Paige is right. We still have to find the sorce."

Piper backing her sisters up and says"Yea and we have to before a demon does or the magic world could in a whole lot of trouble.So we have to come up with our next plan an fast."

_Back with Wyatt_

He just got home and called out"Savannah I'm here. Were are you guys anyway?"

Savannah hears Wyatt and calls to him"We are in the living room."

Wyatt goes in and then Savannah gets up and walks over to Wyatt to talk to him.

Wyatt ask Savannah "How is she?Is she still feeling sick."

Savannah then tells Wyatt what has happened since she called him which wasn't much since that was about ten minutes ago.

To Wyatt's relieve Alex felt a little better and didn't feel as bad as she did that morning.

Then Wyatt said to Savannah"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to her.If anything changes I call you and let you knew. Oh yea and your family too."

Then Savannah smiles and heads for the door. Before she gets to the door she turns around and tells Wyatt"Thanks."

Wyatt was a bit confused and asked her"For what?"

Savannah tells him"Well basically everything.Especially for being there Alex whenever she needed someone to help her just to talk to. Well I better go see you later.I might come back later to see her again."

Wyatt tells her"No problem. I'm happy to help if I can. You and your family can stop by anytime you guys want. Oh and if you or your family ever need any help you can ask it won't be a problem."

Savannah tells him before she heads out"OK Thanks. I'll see you later tonight then."

_Back over at the Charmed Ones house_

They have been coming up with a plan on what to do next.

Finally Chris says feeling defeated"This is going on were. We have been think for almost and hour and we are still at where we started. With no plan and no idea what to do with all this information of the sorce."

Melinda backs her brother up and says"Chris is right this is going no where. At this rate the demons might already have the sorce and we don't even knew."

Piper to her kids"OK I knew that we are in a bad position. But we have been in worst right. We just have to keep trying. I knew we will find a way soon and if the demons have the sorce already we would probably knew cause then the world would be in a big trouble ."

Haley then thought of something"Maybe the answer is right in front of us.Only thing is that we don't knew. I mean that has happened before."

Rachel then said"That is true but then the only thing is that we are good and they are evil. What would we have that is evil and what do we have that is just as powerful as a Charmed One?"

Melinda then said"Only thing that we have that is just as powerful as the Charmed Ones is our parents.But I don't think that any demon is going to be dumb enough to go after them.But I can't think of anything we have that is evil."

Hope saying"That is a good point but the only problem is that they are not evil. All we are thinking about is just 1 or 2 of all the information that the demon gave us. What if we made something like a list and list all the things that we have that is really powerful and can be used for evil .Then after we can start crossing out what doesn't match the information that the demon gave us. Then this might help us get closer to finding out what the sorce is or what we have that they could get."

Phoebe then says"You knew that is not a bad idea. I go get a pen and paper. The rest of you guys can start thinking this might take a while."

While everyone is thinking Piper seemed to be off in her own little world.

Finally Phoebe came back and they started listing things that they have that were powerful and can be used for evil. While they were listing the things Paige noticed that Piper is not with them again. She goes over and shakes her sister to get her back into reality.

Then Phoebe asked her"Piper are you OK. You seem to have your mind on something else?"

Thinking of what she thought was really far off she tells her sister"Oh. I'm fine just day dreaming.Where were we?"

Phoebe catches Piper up then ask her"Do you have an idea."

Not really thinking of her idea from early she tells her sister"Nope.Not at all. I will defiantly tell you guy if I think of something."

Trusting Piper everyone else starts to throw out ideas that they had.

_Back over with Wyatt_

Wyatt walks over to Alex and then sits down on the couch next to her.

Then he asked her"How are you feeling."

Alex responds saying"Better thanks. I'm glad that you are back. Now we can spend the rest of the day together. Why don't we watch a movie."

Wyatt says"That sounds like a good plan.What do you want to watch."

Alex being a big Disney fan said"Any Disney movie is fine with me. Why don't you choose."

Wyatt gets up and then heads to the movie rack then came back a popped in Mulan knowing that it was one of Alex's favorite Disney movies.

They started watching and then about half way though the movie Chris and Melinda telepathically called for Wyatt again.

Wyatt gets up and tells Alex that he was going to be right back.

_Back over at the Charmed Ones house_

Seconds after they called him Wyatt shows up and they all catch him up on what happened.

Then they all looked at the list together and then Wyatt said"Wow this was a great idea."

Wow that was a long list and a lot to cross out I'm glad that we are finally don't with that Rachel commented after they were do with the list.

Lets just see what we have left. Maybe what is on that list is what the demons want. Chris and Melinda commented at the same time.

The ideas left on the list were:

_Potion_

_More power_

_spells _

They all took a look at the list and then give a big sigh.

Then Melinda says feeling more defeated then ever before"Well that was a waste of time. The list took over an hour and we got nothing."

The rest of the family nods their head in agreement feeling hopeless as well.

Just then Wyatt her voices saying"_Wy were are you?_Seconds later the same voice said"_Wy come on you are missing the movie._Then again with the voice"_Wy._"It was then that Wyatt realized that that was Alex's voice.

Wyatt tells his family"I knew we are in trouble but I told Alex that I would be right back so I better go before she starts to really worry.

Then Piper tells him."OK just be careful and make sure that she is OK. We will call you if we get anything so be prepared."

Wyatt nods at his mom and tells everyone good-bye and used his powers to get back home again.

Once he was gone everyone went back to being sad.

Then Hope tells the family"Am I in the right house right now. The family that I grew-up with never gives up no matter what the challenge was. We always find a way to solve our problems and this time there is no difference. Now lets put our head together and really think."

But after that talk still nobody move. Everyone just sits there feeling defeated for the first time.

Then Hope says"Maybe I was thinking of our next door neighbors the Harrison's."

Suddenly like magic everyone was talking and coming up with new ideas.

The only person that wasn't talking was Piper.

Paige and Phoebe both goes over and hug Piper and ask her"What is going on Piper you keep on day dreaming. Maybe you need a break. Why don't you go and take a nap and we will deal with the problem."

Piper though wanting to take a nap said"No I don't think I need a nap but thanks. But I have been thinking."

Phoebe then with excitement said"Last time you said that you came up with a great idea. So want brilliant idea do you have this time."

Piper then says"It is not an idea more of a thought on who the sorce is."

Chris get really excited and ask"Really.What.Who Where."

Piper couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't remember the last time that her younger son was this excited about knowing something.

Then she tells her son"Chris calm down first. I'm not even sure if this is a good though. It is really far from all of the other thought that we came up with."

Melinda tells her mom"It is still a though and we want to hear it. It might not be as far off as you think mom. It is like you always tell us.One persons thought or idea could make a big difference.So go on and tell us your idea could make a difference."

Piper then told everyone of the idea that she had though of"Well if you guys think back to when the kids were babies or even before they were born. There is one thing in common and that is how more demons come after us until the kids get to using there powers more often or when they get the message that we are going to kill any demon that gets near them. Well who is to say that that is not happening right now."

Phoebe then tells Piper"Good idea Piper except for the fact that none of us is having anymore kids. So that idea won't work."

Piper then says"That was what I have been thinking about the whole time. It is true that none of us is having anymore kids but what about our kids. I mean demons attack us all the time but when they attack most is when the next generation of Halliwells are born or if a Charmed One is pregnant."

After some though Paige looks up and says"Oh my gosh. That might actually be the reason. But which one of our kids could be pregnant?"

Then Paige and Henry looks at their kids but they all shook their head.

Then Phoebe and Coop look at their kids and they all shook their head too.

Then Piper says to Leo"That means one of our kids is pregnant."

Then Chris jumps in before their mom could even ask saying"It is not me mom. If Brittney was Pregnant I'm sure that she would tell me."

Then Leo and Piper said in unison"Melinda are you pregnant?"

Melinda then tells her parents"Nice try mom,dad but I'm not pregnant either."

Piper then says"That leaves only one person."

Then everyone calls in unison"WYATT. WE NEED YOU DOWN HERE NOW."

In seconds Wyatt appears and ask"So what have you guys find out about the sorce."

Then Leo ask his older son "So how is Alex?Is she OK?"

Even though he was a bit confused he answered his dad's question and said"She is fine. She doesn't feel as bad as she did this morning."

Then Wyatt ask "What does this have to do with the sorce."

Piper then tells her son"The sorce is in Alex right now."

Wyatt not fully understanding"So that is good right.Since we won't let any demons near her anyway."

Piper talks to Wyatt about being more responsible and then tells him"Wy the reason that Alex is sick every morning is because she is most likely pregnant. Which leads us to the sorce which is the baby. You see the demon if they get their hands on the baby they can rule the underworld and with a little help all of the magical world. Not to mansion since you are already a Charmed One the baby is the next generation Halliwell witch which means that the baby is just as powerful as a Charmed One."

Wyatt just stands there frozen. He had no idea how he was going to tell Alex about his powers and everything. He knew that there were long days ahead and he hoped that telling Alex wasn't going to be as hard as he though it was going to be.There was only one thing that he knew and that was that his family was with him now no matter what and the baby too.


	6. The truth is out 1

_Wyatt stayed at home to watch Alex to make sure that she is OK.The rest of the family was trying to figure out what the source was. They came up with a lot of great ideas but none of them were it.They decided to make a list of all the really powerful stuff that they have and that could be used for evil. Once the list was done they called Wyatt back to look at the list to see if he could think anything to add to it. Once Wyatt couldn't think of anything they they started crossing thing out on the list. Not to long after Wyatt was at the house Alex started to call for Wyatt and Wyatt went home. The rest of the family was feeling really defeated so Hope gave them a pep talk_ _and they all sprang into action again coming up with new ideas. The only one that was not throwing ideas out was Piper. Thought she thought that her idea was far out it was her idea that really helped solve the puzzle. After much thinking and questioning they finally figured out who the source was. THE SOURCE WAS ALEX AND WYATT'S BABY WHO IS NOT YET BORN. Once they figured out and told Wyatt all they could do was hope that everything was going to be OK. Will it._

Wyatt "Are you guys sure that Alex is pregnant."

Piper"Yea we are. There really is no other explanation."

Wyatt thinking to himself:_What have got myself into? This is not good. When Alex finds out the truth we are for sure going to break up. How are we going to get through this?_

Chis and Melinda went over to their brother sensing his fear "Don't worry Wy everything is going to be OK."

Wyatt "Thanks I hope so."

Melinda "I knew so."

Well bro when are you planning to tell her about this? Chris wondered out loud.

I don't knew Chris. I just hope that she doesn't not get too freaked about the whole thing.

Piper"I knew Wyatt this is going to be hard but you have to tell her something."

Leo"Your mom is right.Eventually you will have to tell her the truth. The sooner you tell her the better."

Wyatt"Why.Is something bad going to happen if I don't tell her soon."

Piper"No not really but she will eventually knew that something is wrong.Since the baby will start using it's powers sooner or later. So you should tell her before the baby starts using it's powers. Cause then it will be even harder to tell her what is going on."

Wyatt"OK I'll find a way to tell her soon."

Phoebe"Good and we will be with you no matter what."

Wyatt"Thanks"

Just then Wyatt heard a voice calling him from no were.

The voice kept saying"_Wyatt were are you now. Wyatt you are really scaring me now. Wyatt come on were are you. Wyatt are you even in the house. Wy give me some sign."_

Wyatt"I better go. Alex is starting to panic and that could be bad."

Piper"OK Did you want use to come with you for support?"

Wyatt"Thanks. But no thanks.I'm probably not going to tell her til tomorrow or next week. Whenever I have the guts to tell her the truth. See you guys later."

Leo"OK.Just keep in mind the longer you what the harder it is."

Wyatt"Will do. I really better go I'll call you guys later."

Then he orbs out and the family just stands there hoping that everything was going to be OK.

Seconds later Wyatt was home and he called out"Alex were are you?"

Alex hears Wyatt and then Runs straight to him and then hugged him tightly saying"You had me worried sick. I thought that something happened to you. Where were you anyway?"

Wyatt"Sorry baby my brother called and we were talking and I guess that I didn't hear you call me."

Alex thought that that was believable since she knew how close Wyatt were to his siblings and to his cousins.

So Alex said"OK. Just don't scare me like that again."

Then she ran for the bathroom and Wyatt went after her.

When Wyatt got into the bathroom he saw Alex throwing up again. It was then that he knew that he had to tell Alex that he knew why she had been throwing up and that he had powers.

Once Alex was better she told Wyatt"I think that I need to go see Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah before this gets any worse."

Wyatt then told her"OK. If you really want to. Why don't you make an appointment for tomorrow. I go with you to see what is wrong."

Then Alex headed for her cell phone to call her aunt and uncle.

Wyatt took that chance and called Melinda for some help.

Melinda"Hi bro why did you call. Is everything OK?"

Then Alex just came in.

Alex"Hi Melinda. When did you get here?"

Wyatt"She got here just now.She needed to talk to me in person. So what did your Aunt and Uncle say?"

Alex"Oh OK.Uncle Matt said that he and Aunt Sarah will be right over."

Wyatt"Great.Melinda why don't you come and talk to me in the living please."

Melinda"OK. I'll be right back."

Melinda and her brother walks into the living-room.

While they where talking Alex's aunt and uncle got there. Alex let them in and they went up stairs while Wyatt and his sister staid downstairs.

Melinda"OK Wyatt what is going on why did you call me here."

Wyatt"If Alex's Aunt and Uncle tell her that she is pregnant then I have some problems."

Melinda"Just tell her. She will sooner or later find out anyway."

Wyatt"What if she freaks out. That is going to be bad."

Melinda"So are you planning to keep making up more stuff to cover the really reason that you are always gone?"

Wyatt"Truthfully no.I was going to tell her but now I'm chickening out again."

Melinda"OK Wyatt just calm down. If you don't want to anymore then tell her some other time. Just do it soon."

Wyatt"OK thanks Mel. It is late and you have been here for a while. You better get back home before mom starts to panic."

Just then Matt, Sarah, and Alex walks in.

Wyatt turns around and then he and Melinda got up.

Wyatt"Hi Matt.Hi Sarah. Nice to see you guys."

Matt"Hi. Nice to see you too."

Sarah"What were you talking about? What are you not telling Alex?"

Wyatt"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Sarah"Don't lie to us.When we were upstairs Alex told us that you have been off somewhere else lately.Now you and your sister are talking about covering for the really reason that you are always gone."

Matt"What were you guys talking about? What are you not telling Alex."

Wyatt was about to say something when Melinda jumped in.

Melinda"Wyatt has been helping me lately. Actually he has been helping Chris and the rest of or cousins lately as well. So that is why he has been gone. I got myself in a little problem that is more then I can handle myself so he has been giving me some help with that.The others needed Wyatt to help them do different things.So you see Wyatt was just trying to help us."

_"Thanks so much Mel. That was great heads up thinking."_Wyatt telepathically thanked his sister.

_"No problem. Just tell her the really reason soon."_Melinda telepathically answered her brother.

Sarah"Why couldn't Wyatt just tell Alex that?"

Wyatt"Because they asked me not too. Sorry."

Matt"OK. Well we better go. Melinda if you ever need our help just ask alright. Lexie stay safe and get better alright.Call us if anything goes wrong.We better go.Call all of us to tell us how it went when you tell him okay.Oh Yeah Call your parents and tell them soon."

Alex"OK.No problem. Thanks Uncle Matt.Thanks Aunt Sarah. I'll see you guys later."

Matt and Sarah turns to leave.

Melinda"They were right. It is getting late. I better go to."

Then she turns to leave.

Wyatt"Hey Mel. Thanks for having my back and talking to me."

Melinda"No problem Wy. You're are my brother. If you need help I'm always there remember that. I'll see you both later."

Goes back over and gives Wyatt a hug.

Then goes over and gives Alex a hug.

Once she left Wyatt went over to Alex.

Wyatt"Sorry for not been upstairs with you. I really needed to talk to my sister about something."

Alex"It is no big deal. I understand. Your sister needed your help like she did almost every day. Or was that your brother and cousins."

Wyatt couldn't help but laugh and Alex giggled too.

Wyatt"A little of both. So what did Matt and Sarah say about you being sick."

Alex"What."

Wyatt"You knew the reason why you called them. You throwing up and feeling sick all the time."

Alex"Oh. That they said that I'm fine and that I just got the bugs that has been going around. I should be fine in a couple of days."

Wyatt"That is good then. It is getting late why don't we head to bed."

Alex"OK I'll be right there. I have to do something really quickly."

Wyatt"OK.I'm going to head up. See you upstairs."

Then Wyatt heads upstairs.

_"How am I going to tell Wyatt about the baby. We never even talked about starting a family before. I hope that he will be as happy about this as I am." _Alex said to herself.

After Alex said the prier to God she headed upstairs.

The next morning was no different. Wyatt woke up when Alex bolt up and ran to the bathroom and throw up again.

Wyatt went in after Alex and saw her throwing up again.

After she was feeling better Alex drank the water that Wyatt put there just in case earlier.

Alex knew that there was no easy way to tell Wyatt.She also knew that if this keeps on happening he would eventually start telling her that she needed to see her Aunt and Uncle again.So after she drank the water she knew she had to tell Wyatt about the baby.

Alex"Wyatt we need to talk."

Wyatt"OK. Is something wrong?"

Alex"No. Not really. Come on you might want to sit down for this."

Then she went back into their bedroom and sat down on the bed. Wyatt went in after her and sat down next to her.

Wyatt"OK I sat down. So now what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Alex"I was wondering where do you see us in the future?"

Wyatt"Like how far in the future are we talking about."

Alex"Like maybe couple months from now. Maybe a year."

Wyatt"I see us happily living together. My family coming all the time like they do now. Your family stopping by every now and then. Just about where we are right now.Why?"

Alex" I was just wondering. So you don't think that we would having any kids in a couple months or a year later?"

Wyatt"I don't knew. I guess we might have one or we might get pregnant. Which would be great.Why. Is everything okay?"

Alex"So you what to have a baby?"

Wyatt"Sure. But when you are ready."

Alex"That is great."

Wyatt"Really?Why is that?"

Alex"Last night when my Aunt and Uncle told me something that I never expected. The reason that I've been sick every morning is cause I'm pregnant."

Wyatt just sat there acting supriced about teh news like every other soon to be first time dads would.

_Wyatt was just playing along and thought that it would be a good idea to let Alex tell him when she was ready. Wyatt thought that that might be a easier way to tell her about him and magic.Alex has no idea about Wyatt already knewing that she was pregnant before she even knew herself. How will she react when she finds out the truth. Find out in the secound part of this chapter._


	7. The truth is out 2

_Wyatt gets scared about telling Alex that he is a witch. His family tells him that they were going to be there no matter what. Wyatt hears Alex calling him so he says good-bye to his family and then he leaves using his powers. He tells Alex that he was talking to his brother and didn't hear her call him once Alex found Wyatt in their bedroom. Alex thought that that was believable since Wyatt was really close with his family. Alex then throws up again. Wyatt knew that he really had to tell Alex that he was a witch when he saw Alex throwing up in to bathroom again. Alex also knew that she had to tell her aunt and uncle about her being sick lately. Once she was better Alex called her aunt and uncle and Wyatt called Melinda for support. Once Mel got there Alex was of the phone and went to go tell Wyatt that her aunt and uncle was coming over to check on her. Wyatt told Mel to go downstairs with him and while the 2 siblings were talking in the living room Alex was upstairs with her aunt and uncle. Wyatt finally chickens out of telling Alex about his power. Alex,her aunt and uncle hears the end of Wyatt and Mel's conversation and hears them say that Wyatt has been keeping a secret from Alex. Mel helps her brother out and makes up an reason as to why Wyatt has been gone lately. After Alex's aunt and uncle leave and so does Mel. Wyatt heads upstairs after his sister leaves and Alex follows behind him after she had said a prier to god. The next morning Alex has morning sickness again. After she was better she decided to tell Wyatt about the baby thinking that he doesn't knew about it. Wyatt knew that Alex was going to tell her sometime so he decided to tell her that he was a witch after she tells him that they were going to have a baby. Alex tells Wyatt and Wyatt pretendsto be excited. Wyatt now has to tell Alex about his powers. How will she react when Wyatt finally tells her. Find out now._

Alex"We're pregnant."

Wyatt just sat there and acted surprise like every other new dad would.

Alex"Wyatt are you still with me."

Wyatt continued to stare at her for another 5 seconds before coming back into reality.

Wyatt"That is great. We are going to be parents. We should tell everybody."

Just then Wyatt heard Chris and Melinda call for him.

Wyatt"I have to go. I just remember that I promised Chris to go help him today. Then I told my parents that I was going to stop by their house."

Alex"OK. But promise me one thing."

Wyatt"What is that?"

Alex"Promise me that you won't machine any of this to them. I want to tell them together."

Wyatt"OK. I think that is a good idea. I won't machine a thing. Now I really have to go."

After Alex gave Wyatt a good-bye kiss. Wyatt left the room and headed downstairs. When he was sure that Alex could not see him he used him powers and orbed out.

Wyatt ended up in the living room of his old house.

Chris"Hey bro. Did we call you at a bad time?"

Wyatt"No. I'm glad that you guys called."

Mel"Why. Did something happen."

Wyatt"Yeah. You knew how we all knew about the baby before Alex even knew herself?"

Piper"Yeah. So what happen did she find out about your powers?"

Wyatt"Alex had knew idea that I knew before she knew and so she told me this morning that we were going to have a baby. Then I started to feel really guilty about not telling about my powers."

Piper"So you want to tell her but something is stoping you."

Wyatt"Yeah. I guess I'm just afraid that she might want to leave after I tell her."

Paige"Wyatt I felt the same way you did when I first knew that I had to tell your uncle about my powers too. But you can't just keep making up reasons for leaving."

Wyatt" I knew. I will tell her sometime. So did you guys call me here to chat? Or was there a demons attack?"

Phoebe"We called you here to tell you that everyone is going to stick with you and that none of us are going to go anywhere until you tell Alex. Afterwards if you still want we can still stay with you for support."

Wyatt"Wow Thanks. I knew that you guys were going to help me thought this but I had no idea that you guys were going to help me that much."

Piper"No problem Wyatt."

Leo"We all really like Alex in the family and we all knew that you really care about her. So we are going to help you no matter what."

Everyone else just nods their head in agreement.

Wyatt"OK. Thanks I can use all the help that I could get."

Everyone nodes their head and Wyatt knew that his family was always going to be there whenever someone in the family need help.

Chris"So you got any ideas at to how you are going to tell her?"

Wyatt"Truthfully no. Aunt Paige how did you tell Uncle Henry about you being a witch?"

Paige"I took him on a roof top, candle light dinner on one of the days were he was felling very unluck."

Then Paige had a flash back while telling Wyatt what happened:

_Paige"Hey Henry."_

_Henry"Yea?"_

_Paige"Guess what."_

_Henry"What?"_

_Paige"I like you."_

_Henry"Hey Paige guess what."_

_Paige giggle a little before saying"What."_

_Henry"I like you too."_

_Then they kiss._

_Henry"I'll tell you this day is getting a whole lot better then how it started."_

_Paige"Yeah. So far."_

_Henry"Why do you keep on saying things like that. What dod you have to tell me? Come on it can't be that bad. Roof top picnic, star light candle. What what I want to guess first. Let me see. You used to be a man before."_

_Paige laugh a bit then she smiles._

_Henry"No. That's not true right?"_

_Paige shakes her head no._

_Paige"No."_

_Henry"Then good. Come on tell me what is it?"_

_Paige"I don't think that you are going to like it."_

_Henry"Try me."_

_Paige"Did you ever wonder about the strange things that happened to me and since you knew me? Like why was I there trying to help your pearly.How I found the baby's father so quickly."_

_Henry"Or How you go that guy to tell the truth?"_

_Paige"How you got shot and miraculously survive? and even little thing like today finding your keys, and your wallet, and then there's the winning the 10,000 thing which you should probably give to charity cause that you knew."_

_Henry"OK.OK.What are you trying to tell me Paige?"_

_Paige"Do you believe in magic?"_

_Henry" I don't knew.I don't think about it much. Why?"_

_Paige"I think that it's time that you did. Lights"_

_The lights start to hover over them and Henry looked a bit freaked out._

_Paige"I'm doing that right now."_

_Henry"How?"_

_Paige"I'm a witch. I have powers. I can make these kinds of things happen.I'm not the kind of witch that rides around on a broom stick,or the hat with the little black cat that sort of thing. i use my power for good.I help people and this is not going well and I can see how completely scared off you are from me.The door is right there and it won't hurt my feeling."_

_Paige then looks away from Henry._

_Henry"Paige."_

_Paige"What?"_

_Henry"Look at me."_

_Paige slowly turns her head._

_Henry"I'm not afraid."_

_Then they looked into each other eyes and then they kissed each other._

Paige started to come out of the flash back when she was just about done with the story.

Wyatt"Wow. That sounded really romantic."

Chris "Yea. That sound really romantic."

Melinda"Maybe.Wy could try something like that. A romantic dinner and over the dinner you tell her but just break it to her gantly."

Cassie"You know that is not a bad idea. That could work. What do you say Wyatt?"

Wyatt"I think that it is worth a shot."

Coop"OK.Lets make it tonight. You and your mom can make the dinner and the rest of us are going to get her to stay out of the house until the dinner is ready.How about it?"

Phoebe"I think that that could work.Lets go."

Everyone go up and then everyone used their powers to get to Wyatt's house down the street.

Wyatt orbed inside the house once he was sure that Alex was sure that Alex would not see him enter using his powers.

Wyatt"Alex where are you."

Wyatt then hears a sound coming from the bathroom and Wyatt could only imagine how long she has been throwing up today.

Wyatt heads for the bathroom and find Alex throwing-up once again.

Once she was better she rinsed out and went to give Wyatt a big hug since she had not seen him since earlier that morning.

Alex"Don't worry. I'm fine. It is just morning sickness. That is going to happen a lot until the baby is born."

Wyatt"OK. Um..My family is downstairs. They were pretty worried about you being sick. Um.. Did you want to see them?"

Alex"That sounds good. Lets go see them. We can tell them about the baby while they are here."

Wyatt and Alex walks downstairs and into the living room were Wyatt's family was waiting for them.

Alex"Hi. Nice to see you guys."

Chris"Hi Lexia it is really nice to see you too."

Melinda"Yea. We have not see you in a while."

Casy"How have you been?"

Piper"Wyatt told us that you haven't been feeling so good lately."

Alex"I'm fine. I already checked with my aunt and uncle. They said that I just need to rest and that I would be fine."

Wyatt"Yeah.Alex just needs some rest and she would be fine."

Leo"OK.That is good to hear."

Paige"Why don't we hang out together for a while like a family."

Alex"That sounds like fun.Why don't we watch a movie."

Melinda"OK.That sounds like fun."

Half why through the movie Alex started to feel really guilty about now telling Wyatt's family about the baby and kind of telling the lie from before. So she finally broke down.

Alex"Wyatt and I have something to tell you guys."

Henry"Really. What is it."

Alex"The reason that I've been feeling so sick is because Wyatt and I are pregnant."

Piper acting surprise"That is great. When did you find out?"

Alex"I found out last night when I called my aunt and uncle and they came over to make sure that I was OK. Then I told Wyatt earlier this morning."

Leo"That is fantastic. We are going to be grandparents.Lets go out and celebrate."

Alex "That sounds like a great idea. Anybody else want to come."

Everyone raised their hands but Wyatt and Piper.

Piper"You guys go and have fun alright. I'm going to stay behind and cook a great dinner to celebrate when you guys get home. Wyatt can stay behind and help me with it."

Wyatt"OK.Mom that sounds good to me."

Everyone starts to get up and head for the door.

Alex"I can't what for dinner.See you later baby."

Wyatt"OK.See you later."

Piper and Wyatt starts to head for the kitchen once everyone else has left.

Wyatt"Thanks mom."

Piper"For what."

Wyatt"For always being there whenever I need help with anything. And for everything else that you have done to make sure that we have a demon free life as much as possible."

Piper"Not problem. Wyatt you and your siblings mean everything to me and your dad. Your dad and I just want you to have a good life and to have fun and be happy. That is every parent's wish for their child.You and Alex are going to make great parents. The baby is going to be very luck and spoiled by it's grandparents."

Wyatt giggle a bit and tells his mom"Thanks. I also kind of figured that you and dad might want to spoil your first grandchild.

Piper"OK. Lets talk and make that romantic at the same time so Alex doesn't start to wonder what is really going on."

Wyatt"Agreed.Lets get started."

They have been out for a while before Alex finally said"I'm getting really tired. I think that we should just go home now."

Wyatt and Piper were only about half way through with making the dinner when Chris telepathically told his brother that Alex was getting tired.

Piper and Wyatt started to really husal to make the dinner and the rest of the family continued to stall Alex.

Finally around 8:00 the dinner was ready and Wyatt calls Chris using his telepathic powers.

Chris and the others then started to head home with Alex and prepared for what might happen after Wyatt told alex their secret.

Rachel shouted "WYATT.AUNT PIPER WE'RE BACK."

Wyatt"Kitchen."

Everyone walks into the kitchen and Alex gasped when she saw the sight of the dinner.

Alex"I thought that this was suppose to be celebration. This looks more like a romantic dinner for two."

Piper"Change of plans. We thought that it would have been a better idea for you and Wyatt to spend some more time together since he has been off so much lately."

Alex"Thanks. The dinner looks great."

Piper and everyone else walks out and Alex walks up to Wyatt.

Alex"This was a great surprise. Thank you. I had no idea."

Alex and Wyatt sat down and they start to eat and talk. Though Wyatt was only laughing along and half listening.

Alex"Wyatt are you OK. You seem to have your mind on something else?"

Wyatt"Lexia. Um.. You knew how I have been off all time making up reason for leaving in the middle of something?"

Alex"Yeah. But you told me that you are helping your siblings and your cousin."

Wyatt"That was only part true."

Alex"What do you mean. What is the other part then?It couldn't be that bad."

Wyatt"Lights"

Alex"How are you doing that?"

Wyatt"I'm a witch. I have powers. I can make things like that happen. I use my powers to help others."

Alex gets up and then she runs off and Wyatt goes after her.

Samantha"So I guess Wyatt told you."

Alex"Do you guys have powers too?"

Wyatt"We all have powers or had powers. For as long as you have known us. Longer even. We had them since we were kids. Only person that doesn't have any powers would be Uncle Henry."

Alex"This is getting to weird. I have to go."

Then she starts to head for the door be fore hse reaches the door she turns around and tells them"Look if you guys want I can keep the magic and power thing a secret. But I need some time to thing and some time with my family right now."

Piper"That's OK.We understand. Thanks for keeping our secret a secret."

Alex heads out the door and starts toward her old house. The Halliwell family could only hope that Alex come back and that no demons attack her while she is so scared and vulnerable.

_Will Alex stay with Wyatt. Has any demons figured out what the source is. Find out in the next chapter of the story._


	8. Some memories can last forever

_Wyatt family calls him and helps him tell Alex that he is a witch. Paige shares her memory of when she told Henry that she was a witch. That gave Melinda the idea to do something romantic just like Paige did with Henry. Everyone agrees to the plan and sets it for that night. They all then head over to Wyatt's house to help prepare for the dinner. While over there Alex tells them about the baby not knowing that they already know. To play along and to go along with the plan,Piper suggested that they had a celebration dinner. Wyatt and Piper cooked the dinner and everyone else took Alex out and kepther busy. Like their plan they turned the dinner of celebration into a romantic dinner for 2. Alex thought that that was really sweet of Wyatt's mom but nothing could have prepared her for when Wyatt told her about him being a witch during their dinner. Once Wyatt told Alex the truth she headed for the door telling them that things were getting too weird for her. Before she heads out the door and towards her old house she told them that if they wanted she could kept the whole magic thing on the DL. Alex leaves Wyatt and his family only to have them hope that everything is going to be OK and that no demon were going to attack her while she was so vulnerable. _

Wyatt"I hope that nothing is going to happen to her."

Piper"I know Wy We all hope that nothing is going to happen to her or the baby."

Leo"Look Wyatt I knew that this is going to be hard for you. So if you want you can stay over at the house until this is all over.That way you can have someone to talk to whenever you need."

Wyatt"I think that is a great idea thanks dad."

Paige"If you need anything you just call me or your uncle.We are going to be there in a heart beat."

Henry"Yeah. If you need any help for anyone of use you just call alright."

Wyatt"Got it.Thanks guys."

Lexia"So are we going to continue to feel sad and sorry or can we start cleaning up the mess and dinner for 2 in the kitchen?"

Sammy"Lex is right if want to get home before daybreak we better start to clean the kitchen."

Then everyone starts to head for the kitchen.

_Back with Alex:_

_I can't believe that I never knew. I don't even knew if I feel the same way about him anymore. Should I even keep the baby. If I do how is the baby going to knew his/her dad.Would the baby think that Wyatt left us and never really cared about were we would up._

These were just some of the things that Alex was thinking about when she was heading back to her parents house.But there was one question that she just could even find the answer to right then. The one question that she kept on thinking about which was_ How do I feel about Wyatt now. Is there something that is between us now or is it just me._

Finally after what seemed like hours to Alex but was only about 10 minute she got to her old house. She headed up the steps and then knocked on the door. After about a minute Alex's 3 years old sister,Haley,answered the door.

"LEXIA!!"Haley shouted when she saw her sister.

Alex"Hey Leyia.How have you been?"

Just then Lucy and Kevin came running in when they heard Haley shouting.

Lucy"Haley sweety what happened.Why were you shouting."

Just then Lucy and Kevin looked up and saw one of their older kids who had moved out of the house.

Kevin"Alexia what a nice surprise. Did something happen?"

Alex"Sort of. The thing is Wyatt and his brother is out of town for the next couple of days. I was going to stay home alone but then I got really scared. Do you thing that I could stay here until Wyatt gets back?"Alex lied to her parents since she couldn't tell her parents the really reason that she was back.

Lucy"I don't see why not.You and your siblings are always welcome back at the house whenever you need to so come in."

Alex"Thanks mom,dad. Oh yeah. Did I leave any of my old cloth here. I kind of left all my other cloth back at my house."

Kevin"Of course.I sure that you still have several outfits here. They are in your old room. You can go and check in your room that is were you are going to sleep."

Alex"Thanks I'll just head up stairs then."

Haley"Mom."

Lucy"Yes princess."

Haley"I knew you usually put me to bed but can Lexy do it tonight please."

Lucy" I don't see why not. But it has to be OK with Alex first."

Alex"Sure. I would love to put you to bed. I'll meet you in your room in 5 minutes.OK?"

Haley"Yea." Then she starts to jump around.

Lucy and Kevin start to laugh.

Lucy"OK. You little jumping bean. If you want your sister to put you into bed you better get upstairs."

_Back over with Wyatt and his family._

Chris"Why can't we just use the object spell to clean this up?"

Piper"Because we are staying here longer to help your brother and give him support. Anyway we are almost done."

Wyatt"This reminds me of when we were younger. When I was 10, Chris was 8, and Mel was 41/2 and grandpa said that we could try to make cookies for mom as a surprise for Mother's Day. The cookies were all burnt and the bigger surprise for mom was the mess we left in the kitchen trying to bake the cookies. "

Chris"I remember. Mom asked grandpa what we where doing and how can 3 kids cause such a big mess."

Wyatt"Yea. Mom thought that there was a demon attack and that the oven and blender exploded or something."

Mel"That must have been something that got mom really mad when she walked in the house."

Then the whole family started to laugh at that memory and Wyatt,Chris,Melinda started to have a flash back:

_Piper"Wyatt, Chris,Mel come on down and say hi to your grandpa."_

_At once the 3 siblings ran straight to their grandpa. He was their babysitter because something is going on at P3,their mom's night club,so she had to go down and see what was going on.Then she had to go down to the restaurant and make sure that everything was OK down there._

_Piper"Alright guys be good. I'll be back as soon as I can. When I get back you we are going to spend the rest of Mother's Day together with your Aunt's, Uncle's,and daddy too.OK."_

_Piper to Victor"Alright dad I have to go. Um... Mel just woke up from her nap and Wyatt and Chris are trying to make something special so keep and eye on them. Oh and Mel has been trying to draw in the walls lately instead of paper so keep and eye on her too. If a demon attacks call Paige right away.Other then that there is nothing else that you need to knew."_

_Victor"Go and make sure the club is OK. Everything would be fine here."_

_A while after Piper has left Wyatt and Chris went to their grandpa._

_Victor"Hi Wy. Hi Slugger. What happen.I thought your mom said that you guys were trying to make something special."_

_Wyatt"We were. But we can't think of anything to give mommy to show her how special she is to us."_

_Victor"Well. Did you guys have anything in mind?"_

_Chris"We wanted to make cookies and then decorate it with special design and put words on it."_

_Victor"OK. I guess we could make cookies. How hard could it be to make a bunch of cookies . But you have to include your sister in your plan and you all have to help deal?"_

_Wyatt and Chris"Yea."_

_They all start to head for the kitchen._

_Victor"First off I think we should find out were your mom keep her cook book. I'm sure that she has several different recipe for cookies in there._

_Wyatt"Mommy's cook book"Then Piper's cook book appeared right on Wyatt._

_Wyatt"Oh.This is a really big and heave book._

_Victor goes over and helps his grandson with the book._

_Chris"Mommy's cookie recipes."Just then 5 pages came straight out of the book and into Chris's hands._

_Chris"Ops. I thought it was going to turn to the pages."_

_Victor"That is OK little slugger we'll fix it later. How about chocolate chip. Do you guys want to make that kind for mommy?"_

_Wyatt and Chris"Sure."_

_Victor"Alright. So we are going to need flour,sugar,brown sugar, chocolate chips,water,mixer,bowl,blender,and frosting."_

_Wyatt"I got the flour.Flour.Then about a dozen of flower from the garden appeared in Wyatt's hands."_

_Victor"No. No.Wyatt those are not what we have to use. We have use flour that we could eat not flour that is from the back yard."_

_After like ten more mix up they finally had all the things that they needed._

_Victor"OK.We finally have everything. So the first thing to do is put 1/2 a cup of flour,1/2 a cup of sugar,and 1/2 a cup of brown sugur into the bowl."_

_Wyatt and Chris"OK grandpa."_

_He then use his powers and tried to get 1/2 a cup of flour into the bowl but ends up making a mess._

_Wyatt_ _and Chris"Oops.Sorry grandpa."_

_Victor"That is OK.Try again."_

_After several more tries they finally got all 3 ingredient into the bowl and cause another big mess._

_After all the steps they had made a really big mess but the cookies were ready for the oven._

_Victor"OK.That was harder then I thought but we didn't give up. Now the cookies are ready to go into the oven. They should be ready in about 30 minutes._

_Chris and Wyatt"Thanks grandpa."_

_Victor"No problem.OK. Why don't you take your little sister into the sun room and watch some t.v."_

_The 3 siblings ran into the sun room and picked a show to watch. Victor started to clean-up the mess that was made but didn't get that far before he smelled that something was burning._

_Wyatt"Grandpa. The cookies are burning."_

_Victor grabbed the oven mitts and then took the cookies out. Once they were out Wyatt,Chris, and Mel saw that the cookies were burnt and now they had nothing to give to their mom._

_Piper"Guys what happened on here."_

_Chris"We tried to bake cookies but burnt them instead."_

_Piper"Did the blender and over exploded while you guys were making them. Or was there a demon attack?"_

_Wyatt"Neither. We had so much fun making the cookies we had no idea we were caused such a big mess.Sorry mommy. The cookies were suppose to be a surprise."_

_Piper"I think that the kitchen looking like a recipe gone wrong is a big enought surprise for me thanks guys. But next time try something more simply alright. Just to get anything from any of you even a hug is good enought alright._

_They cleaned up the mess and then they all went out to dinner for Mother's Day. After the dinner they all went back to the house.At the house Wyatt,his siblings told their mom that they had another present for them._

_Piper"Guys is this going to cause a big mess like you did earlier?"_

_Wyatt,Chris,and Mel got up._

_Wyatt"Nope. We think that you are going to like this even more."_

_Wyatt,Chris,and Melinda starts to sing:_

**Moms are special people**

**They hug you all the time**

**They help you do a lot of things you might be scared to try**

**They take use to the playground the movies and the zoo**

**Mom we're really lucky cause we've got you**

**When we get in trouble **

**As little angles can**

**We knew we're going to get that look from our biggest fan**

**She lets us knew we messed up and sometimes she gets made**

**But even then she's still the best mom 3 kids ever had**

**O mother we need you everyday**

**We think we'll keep you **

**O mother we love you even more then songs can say**

**You're funny and you're smart**

**You finish what you start**

**If we could we'll elect you president of the mothers**

**No matter where we go we hope it always shows**

**You're the very best mom we knew **

**O mother we need you everyday**

**We think we'll keep you **

**O mother love you even more then songs can say**

**You're the very best,specials person in the world**

Just then Wyatt,Chris,and Melinda came out of the flash back and said at the same time"Mom you are very best,specials person in the world.Thanks for everything."

Piper"No problem. You guys got that from the song you guys sang when you guys were younger right."

Melinda"Wow mom.You still remember that song."

Piper"That songs was really special and you guys were right I did like that song a lot more then the mess you guys left in the kitchen. I'm going to remember that song forever."

_Back over with Alex._

Haley"Come on Lexy. Let's go."

Alex"OK. I'm right behind you."

_In Haley's room_

Alex"Wow I really like your knew decorations Haley.Did you choice them or did mommy and daddy?"

Haley"I did. But it was mommy and daddy's idea to change my room."

Alex"So what does mommy do first when she puts you into bed?"

Haley"She first reads me a book."

Alex"OK so which book do you want to read."

Haley"Green eggs and ham."

Alex goes and grabs the book and Haley gets under the covers.Alex starts to read the story to her sister. About 10 minutes later she was done.

Alex"OK.Leyia does mom do anything else. Cause I think that you are suppose to be asleep right."

Haley"Yeah.But I can't get to sleep."

Alex then gets and idea. She started to sings like her mom use to do with her when she was a baby:

**Twinkle Twinkle little star**

**How I wonder what you are**

**Up above the world so high**

**Like a diamond in the sky**

**Twinkle Twinkle little star **

**How I wonder what you are**

Alex sang that to her sister softly and as Haley go sleepier she got softer. As Alex sang the song she started to have a flash back of when she first heard her mom sing that song to her:

_It was late at night. Alex was just 1 years old. Alex had stop waking up in the middle of the night for a long time now.But on this night she was scared and couldn't get to sleep._

_Kevin was trying to get her back to sleep but nothing seems to be working._

_Lucy walks into the room and ask Kevin"How is it going.Is she falling back asleep?"_

_Kevin"No. I tried everything. I gave her her bottle. I tried rocking her. Nothing is working."_

_Lucy"OK. I think that you are getting a little tired. Why don't we just put her back into her crib and see if she falls back asleep._

_Kevin"OK. That has worked before it might work this time."_

_Kevin goes over to Alex's crib and sets her into it._

_Lucy"Night baby. I love you."_

_Kevin"Night Alexia.Sweet dreams"_

_Alex lided in her crib and looked around. Soon she fell asleep again. But not for long. She woke up again after about 10 minutes into her sleep and started to cry again._

_This time Lucy went to get her._

_Lucy talks to her in baby language"What's the matter sweaty."_

_Once Lucy picked her up she calmed down and stopped crying._

_Lucy sits down on the rocking chair and starts to sing I Love You from Barney, the show that she loved to watch.Usually it would have worked but this time it didn't.Then Lucy remember that her mom used to sing to her and the twins all the time and the one song that would calm them down was Twinkle Twinkle little star._

_As Lucy sang the song to her daughter start to have memory flow back like Alex did when she sung to her sister.Kevin was watching her by the door even thought she had no idea._

_Once Lucy was sure that Alex was fast asleep again she put her back into the crib._

_Lucy"Night Princess. Sweet dreams. Sleep tight."_

As Haley started to fall asleep Alex started come back into reality.

Even thought she was just one years old Alex knew that she was going to remember that forever.

Alex tucked her sister in and then she headed back to her room.

Once she was in there she started to really think about what she was going to do about the situation she was in.

Alex was in her room thinking and looking a memory book that she decided to create when she and Wyatt were dating.She was having a hard time deciding on what to do and was really confused.

Just then when Alex was deep in the book and in the memories that were in the book a demon came out of no where. Alex was about to screem but the demon put his hand over her mouth so that no one could hear her screem for help.

Demon"Look if you want to come out of this alive you better be quiet.Or I'll just have to kill you."

Then the demon senced that someone was coming so he shimers out with Alex in one arm.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**WILL ALEX AND THE BABY BE OK. FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	9. Saving Alex 1

_**This is a recap of the story so far:**Alex wasn't feeling so good. Demons have been attacking at the house more often. Only thing was that the Charmed Ones have no idea why. So they summon up one of the demons that have been attacking them. After the demon that had been attacking them gave them some information but not enough so they vanquished the first demon. The secound demon was smarter and told the Charmed One what they want to knew. They found out some really useful stuff like:  
**The demon that wants the source was Jengo**_

**_Jengo is a upper level demon_**

**_The source that they are looking for can be the key for the demons to become more powerful then even the Charmed Ones._**

**_Demon have no idea were the source is so they are attacking the most powerful source they know_**

_With all the new information that the Charmed Ones got they had no idea where this source is. Even worst is that they have to race against time and find the source before the demons do. Lucky with a little help and some a whole lot of thinking they figured out who the source was. The Charmed Ones were shocked to find out that the source was Wyatt and Alex's baby but not as suprisedas Wyatt was. But as surprised as Wyatt was nothing would have prepared them for when Wyatt told Alex that he was a witch/whitelighter. Alex was so scared when she found out that she decided to stay way from Wyatt and his family but before she leaves she tells them that she can help keep their secret about magic a secret which Wyatt and his family was really thankful for. As Alex walks back to her parents house Wyatt and his family cleans up the mess and the dinner in the kitchen. As Wyatt his family was cleaning up the kitchen Wyatt and his siblings had a flash back of when Wyatt was 10 Chris was 8 and Melinda was 41/2 and they tried to make cookies for their mom but made a big mess. In the end they sang a song to their mom which Piper still remembers till this day. Alex was putting her sister to bed when she had a flashback of her own that she knew that she would never forget. Once her sister was a sleep she went back into her old room and started to look a t a memory book that she made when she and Wyatt were dating. She was looking through it when a demon came out of nowhere and gradded her. Then the demon sensed that there was someone coming so leaves with Alex in his arm. What will happen?Find out in this chapter._

* * *

Alex was looking through the memory book that she created when she was going out with Wyatt. It had always helped her wehn she wanted to figured something out about Wyatt since she found out so much about him when they were dating and the book brought those memories back. But to Alex the didn't seemm to be helping her at all this time.

Alex to herself"Maybe this is more then a book can answer."

Just then a demon comes in out of nowhere. Alex was just about to scream when the demon puts his hand over her mouth.

Demon"If you want to get out of this alive you better be quiet or I'll just have to kill you."

Then the demon shimmers out with Alex in it's arms right before Lucy comes in.

Lucy to herself"Just like when she was younger. Asleep before she even reaches the bed."

Then she walks out not knowing that Alex was kidnapped by a demon and thought that the pillows under the shes was Alex fast asleep.

_In the under world_

Alex"What happened. How did you get her so fast.Where are we."

Demon"So many questions.You must be really new to this.Well then why don't we start with names. Mine is Hook. Minus Hook.How we go here is by magic. As for where are we,we are in a place called the underworld. So what about you little lady.Tell me something do you knew magic?"

Alex"Like I really knew anything about you and the crazy place we are in. What do you want with me anyway?"

Hook"You nothing.But the source we all want it to rule all of magic world."

Alex"You are just crazy. You can't rule the world. Nobody can."

Hook"Not by myself no. But with some help from the energy that we are getting from you then we can."

Alex"I'm not going to help you. That is just all wrong."

Hook leaves the room leaving Alex all tied up to a rock.

**The next morning(Saturday,10:00 The rest of Kevin and Lucy's kids came over with their kids for a visit the night before a while after Alex was taken. )**

Lucy"Morning."said as she was coming down the stairs into the kitchen.

Kevin"Morning. We got ham and eggs for breakfast."

Lucy"OK. Sounds good. Ummm...Let me get the kids up for breakfast first."

Kevin"No need. Haley is watching Disney cartoons in the living room the twins just woke-up and the rest of the kids headed over to mom and dads already."

Lucy"The rest. I thought it was just the twins and Alex."

Kevin"Me too.But the rest of the kids came by to visit and they stopped by this morning.Then they headed over to mom and dads with their kids to do this project that mom told them about last week."

Lucy"OK. Anyway is Alex up too or do we need to get her?"

Kevin"I don't quite remember let me call mom to make sure."

5 minutes later

Kevin"It looks she is the only one that is not up. why don't you go get her and I'll get breakfast set."

Lucy"Sounds good.Be right back."

Lucy then heads up stairs.

* * *

_Charmed house_

Everyone decided to stay over at the house last night just in case if something happened. Phoebe walks into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Then after she decided to go check up on Wyatt to see how he was. She walks back upstairs and knocks on the door.

Wyatt"Who is it?"said as he looked up from his book.

Phoebe"Aunt Phoebe.Can I come in."

Wyatt"Sure Aunt Phoebe come on in."

Phoebe"Hey Wy morning.Can I take a seat?

Wyatt"Sure Aunt Phoebe."moves over on the bed so his aunt could sit."

Phoebe"How are holding up?"

Wyatt"What do you mean.I'm fine. No like it was that big of a deal. Like Aunt Paige says give her some time she will be back.It is no big deal to me. She will be back sooner or later."

Phoebe"Really is that why you are looking at they memory book that Alex made for you in case something is to happen?Wyatt I knew you since you were a baby. You should know by now that you can't trick me. Now this whole thing is bothering you isn't it?"

Wyatt"Yeah. I'm just worried that something is going to happen to her or the baby. If something is to happen to either of them I will never be able to forgive myself. But it's not like I can follow her around and make sure that she is OK. She doesn't even want to talk to me now."

Phoebe"Look Wyatt I understand how you feel. But you have to trust that Alex can hand this by herself. She just need some time. But she loves you and she will come around and nothing is going to happen to her. Knowing that you might not ever something that mean the world to you or even something that you love is hard. But things will work out you just have to believe."

Wyatt"Thanks Aunt Phoebe. You always know just what to say."

Phoebe"Well that is just part of being a advise columnist."

Wyatt"Hey Aunt Phoebe can I ask you something?"

Phoebe"Sure. I'm always here for you."

Wyatt"Did you ever have worry that you might not get something that means the world to you or find someone you love but afraid that you might loose them because of your powers?

Phoebe"When you where just 1 I was on a vision quest in magic school so I can realise how to tell if my premonitions were true. On the quest I was in the future and you and your brother were about 6 and 31/2. I was here in the house when your brother was calling me and asking me for help.Then when your mom reminded me that I had a doctors appointmen the next day.Then when I look down I realized that I was pregnant with your cousin. But the thing is I had no idea who was her dad. Before I had a chance to find out I was out of the vision quest. After I was back in the really world I had to help your mom and Aunt Paige with some magical problem. Then I started to worry that I was never going to see the little girl that I saw in my vision. I was always worrying that I was never going to get something that meant everything to me. I even tried to speed date causing me to loose my powers. Soon I met your uncle and it wasn't a hit the first time I saw him.But after sometime I realize that I really liked him and before I knew it were on our first date and soon after we were married. It wasn't until your cousin was born did I know that she was not going to loose her and that she was not going anywhere neither was your Uncle."

Wyatt"Thanks for telling me that story Aunt Phoebe."

Phoebe"No problem. Did it help you."

Wyatt"Yeah. It really did."

Phoebe"I'm glad that I helped you. Look everything is going to be OK. Mean while why don't you come down for some breakfast alright."

* * *

Lucy headed up the stairs to her daughter's old room. Once she got to her room she called to her like she used to do.

Lucy"Andrea time to get up. Your dad made ham and eggs."

Thinking that she heard her she headed back down the stairs.On the way the down Lucy ran into the twins.

Rachel"Hey mom good morning."

Brittney"Hey mom."

Lucy"Morning. Get dressed and meet in the kitchen. Your dad made ham and eggs for breakfast."

Britt "OK.We'll be right down."

Rach"Want us to get Alex?"

Lucy"That's OK. I just got her.She should be waking up any minute now. See you guys downstairs."

Lucy heads back down the stairs that led to the kitchen and 5 minutes later the twins followed. Then everyone started to eat. 10 minutes later Alex was still not downstairs.

Rachel"Mom are you sure that Alex heard you. She should be down here by now if she did. You came upstairs to get us like 20 minutes ago."

Lucy"I knew.I'm starting to get a bit worried myself. I'll go up and check on her."

Haley"Can I go mommy.I want to get Alex up. Please."

Lucy"You can go and tell your sister that breakfast is ready."

Haley"Thanks mommy. I'll be right back."

Haley heads up stairs to get her sister. Once she reaches her room she knocks and walks in.

Haley"Hey Lexia. Mommy said that it is time to get up. Come on dad made breakfast."

But Haley didn't hear a response. So she walks all the way into her sister's room. Then she shakes her and lifts the cover. What she was not her sister but pillows that were covered by blankets.

Haley shouts"MOMMY,DADDY,MOMMY,DADDY. LEXIA IS GONE. SHE WASN'T IN HER BED."

Lucy and Kevin hears their daughter shouting and runs up stairs.

Lucy"What do you mean Haley?Alex is in bed I saw her..."

Lucy was interrupted when she saw that Alex's bed was cover by the sheet and under the sheet was what she thought to be Alex but really pillows.

Lucy"I can't belive this. I should have known. The kids use to play that trick all the time. Alex is gone. What are we going to do?"

Kevin"Don't panic. We'll just call everyone and see what everyone can do. Her cousins might know were she is."

Kevin,Lucy, and Haley head back down stairs. Once they were down stairs Kevin told the twins to call the family and tell them that Alex is missing as he and Lucy did the same to make everything go faster.30 minutes later everyone gets to the house hoping that Alex would be OK.

* * *

_In the underworld_

After some time Hook walks back into the room that Alex was in.

Hook"So you still want to fight this."

Alex"Look I have no idea who you are or what you want. But what I can tell you is I don't have anything that you want. I know nothing about magic. So taking me was useless."

Hook"You still don't get it."

Alex"Get what?"

Hook"It is not you that us demons want but the source. We demons knew that you have it. Now if you want to leave you better give us what we want. Now I could killed you on the spot but there is reason that we didn't do that. If the leader gets here and you won't tell us what we want to knew then you have better enjoyed your last days of living cause he will kill you."

Hook turns around and then he heads for the exit again.

* * *

_Charmed Ones house_

Wyatt and Phoebe heads downstairs after they talked in Wyatt's room.

Piper"Hey guys morning. So what do you want for breakfast?"

Wyatt"I was hoping for some of your pancakes."

Phoebe"I'll just have whatever Wyatt is having."

Piper"OK. Pancakes coming up. Are any of the others awake yet?"

Phoebe"No I don't think so. When I got up and I decided to see how Wyatt was holding up."

Piper"OK.I'll just make a bunch and if they want they can come and get some."

About 1 hour later everyone was awake and eating.

Wyatt"Mom these are really good. You got to teach me to make them sometime."

Everyone giggle knowing that Wyatt was always asking his mom to teach him to cook. That was one thing that Wyatt, Piper, and Chris had in common, they all like to cook.

Piper"Any time you want Wyatt."

They started to talk and for once after Wyatt and Alex split up everything seemed normal.

After breakfast Wyatt helped his mom clear the table before going in to watch some t.v with his cousins and siblings.

* * *

Annie"Lucie are you sure that Alex is missing?It is not like her to just take off without telling us were she is going."

Lucy"I knew mom. That's what scaring me the most. She could be anywhere."

Simon"We must do something. But the question is what."

Matt'Simon is right. Lucie when did you notice that Alex was missing?"

Lucy"It was Haley who noticed that Alex was missing when she went to get her for breakfast."

Matt"The robbers are long gone by now."

Sarah"Maybe the robbers left some kind of clue by mistake."

Kevin"I hope so. That is going to make this much easier."

Savannah"Hey mom."

Lucy"Yeah Savannah."

She looks around before asking"Where is Wyatt and his family. They should be here. Alex is in trouble."

Kevin" They don't knew Savannah. That is why they aren't here. But I do think that we should call them."

Lucy"OK.Lets call them and see if they could help."

(Regular is the Camden's/Kinkerks and Bold are the Halliwells.)

Ring Ring Ring

**Hello Hallawell residence. Jr. speaking.**

Hi Jr. can we talk to your cousin please?

**Sure which one of my cousin though?**

Can I talk to Wyatt?

**Sure may I ask who is looking for him?**

This is Lucy and Kevin.

**OK Hold on just one minute.**

**Hello Halliwell residence. Wyatt speaking. **

Hi Wyatt this is Alex's parents.

**Oh hi is everything OK?**

If we said that everything was OK, we would be lieing. How fast can you and your family get here?

**That kind of depans on the problem.Why?**

OK. Get here with your family A.S.A.P.When you guys get here we'll tell you what happened.

**Alright we'll be right there.**

They hang up

* * *

_In the underworld_

Alex was really tired and hungry by now. Hook then comes in with Jengo the higher level demon.

Jengo" Hook are you sure that she has the source that we are looking for?"

Hook"Positive sir."

Jengo walks around Alex then he stops when he see her face for the first.

Jengo"Alex?Is that really you? How could you have the source?"

Hook"What sir you know this girl?"

Alex"Who are you?How do you knew me?"

Jengo"I would think that you would remember an old friend. But I guess I was wrong."

Alex"Michael? But how did you get here. Don't tell me you want to control people too."

Jengo"Yes I want to control the world. I have powers just like Hook here. Oh and it is Jengo from now on K."

Alex"I'm guessing that means you won't be helping me out in this situation."

Jengo" I won't let you go. One thing that I can do though is I can bring you back into my lair."

Alex"Anything beats being tied to a rock."

Jengo goes over and realises her. Once they got to Jengo's lair jengo offers Alex a seat.

Jengo"Would you like something to eat or drink?"

Alex"That would be great.Thanks."

Jengo"Hook go get some food and drinks."

As Hook went to get the drinks Jengo and Alex tried to catch up. Though Jengo wasn't really listening. He was just hoping to get Alex to tell him where the source was and where to get it.

* * *

_With the Charmed Ones_

Wyatt had gotten off the phone and everyone was getting ready to orb out or heart out.

Henry"Wyatt are you sure that we all had to go?"

Wyatt"Alex's parents asked me to be their as soon as I can with my family so yeah."

They finally leave using their powers and end up in the Camden's house.They went into the livingroom and towards the stairs and the door. After everyone was out they said a spell to lock it from the outside without a key.Once they got to Alex's parents house they knocked on the door.

Lucy"Wow that was fast come in."

Once everyone was back in the livingroom in cluding Wyatt and his family they got really confussed.

Wyatt"So why did you want me to come with the rest of my family?"

Lucy"Last night Alex came back here and staied for the night. It wasn't until this morning that we realised that she was gone. Alex has been kidnapped. It happened sometime between this morning and last night."

Wyatt and his family couldn't believe what they were hearing. Their fears were now coming into reality.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Saving Alex 2

_Alex's mom hears sound coming from Alex's room so she goes in to check on her. When Lucy gets to the room Alex and the demon were already gone.Thinking that everything was OK Lucy goes back to her room. The next morning Kevin and Lucy talk and then Lucy went to go get Alex and the twins. 20 minutes after Lucy got Alex Haley offers to get her sister again. Mean while Wyatt was in his room looking at the memory book that Alex gave to him in case anything ever happened. Phoebe goes into Wyatt's room to talk to him and tells him a little story to answer his question. The story helps Wyatt with his problem which Phoebe was glad about. Then over with Haley she was going up stairs to get her sister but when Haley didn't here a response from her sister she goes and pull the cover. Then Haley started to scream for her parents when she saw that the cover were no covering her sister but only pillows. Meanwhile Wyatt and his family where talking and feeling that everything was normal for once since what happened. After they had breakfast everyone went onto the living room to watch t.v while Piper was clearing up the table. Wanting to spend some more time with his mom Wyatt staid behind and helped clear the table.Meanwhile with Lucy and Kevin They called everyine in their family and let them knew what happened.Savannah makes a notice that Wyatt and his family was not there and asked her parents where they were. They finally decide to call the Halliwells to see what they could do. The whole family comes over and Lucy tells them that some time between last night and this morning Alex was kidnapped. The Charmed Ones fairs are now coming into reality. _**What will happen?**

_In the underworld(In Jengo's lair)_

Hook"Sir here is your drink and something to eat."

Jengo"Thank you."Offers some to Alex"Here you can take some. Oh and here this was something I ment to give you when we were in college."Alex"Thanks."Takes the bracelet."I think."

Jengo"Why don't you put it on. I bet that it is going to fit you perfectly"Jengo was hoping for Alex to put the bracelet so that that the spell on the bracelet would work and make this much easier and faster.

Alex"Sure. I guess I could put it on." Slips it onto her wrist and Jengo began to test if the spell worked.

Jengo"So tell me. Have you come across anything strange lately?"

Alex"Like what kind of strange things are we talking about."

Jengo look and old flames start to fly.

Jengo"The bracelet and your necklaces really brings out your eyes."

Alex"Thank you."

They continue to talk and catch up. Jengo started to have second thoughts about whether to let her go or not. He start to question if some sweet mortal that he knew really had the source.

* * *

"Maybe she is just off at the movies or something."Piper said not wanting to believe what she just heard.

Aaron"Don't think so. Alex always tells us where she is going before she goes."

Chris"Yeah.This sounds bad."

Savannah" It is. Do you guys have any idea as to who could have taken her?"

Charlie"Or maybe where she could have be taken to?"

Melinda"No we don't."

Matt"OK."

Hope"But we can help you find her."

Isabella"Great.Thanks. I think then we should all split into groups and each check in places where a robber can take someone without anyone else finding out."

Sarah"That is a good idea and we can meet back here to share what ever information we got."

Jessie"Great. Then who is going with who."

Sam"Hold up. If you want us to help you have to let us find Alex our way."

Lucy"What.What way is that."

Chris"Trust me. You don't want to know. But the way we are going use to find Alex is for sure going to work."

Kevin"OK but is there any way that we could help?"

Melinda"Not really. But you guys must have something a Alex's that we could use."

Lucy"Sure. Butt what are you looking for?"

Paige"Anything."

Piper"OK. Here is what we are going to do."

"Wyatt can you make a poison with your brother and sister?"

"Sammy and Lexia you guys look in the book."

"Rachel the school to get more info on what happened."

"Katie you can to the Elders see what you can get out of them.

"Oh and Jr. Cassie,and Heather you can try to scribe."

"That leave the rest of with he battle plan."

Matt"So are we with you?"

Piper"I guess. You guys can tell us anything that can be useful."

Sarah"Great. But what is a poison?"

Melinda"You don't want to know. But it is going to help us."

Eric"What is scribing?"

Lexia"You don't want to know about that either. But it is defiantly going to help us find her."

Sam"I thinking that we don't want to know what the book is either but it is going to help us too."

Cassie"Yeah. You don't want to know about anything that we are doing not until later anyway."

Kevin"OK. We'll just help with what we can then."

Lucy"Yeah.But you better tell us later.

Piper"OK. But only if your daughter wants us to when we get her back."

* * *

_In the underworld_

Alex"So how have you been?"

Jengo"I've been the same since you last saw me. Ummmm. I was wondering if you ever come magic before."

Alex"Ummm. What kind of magic are we talking about?"

Jengo"You know the ones you read about in fiction books. Ones that you know are not true."

Alex"Not really have you. I would love to meet someone who has those kinds of powers. But I really don't think that those kind of magic are real."

Jengo"Never mind." He then decides to go for another attempted.

Hook"Master can I talk to you alone please."

Jengo"I think that would be a good idea. Follow me. Alex stay here I'll be right back."

Walks out of the room.

_In another place in the underworld_

Hook"Why are you talking to her like she is someone special. Can't you just kill her on the spot if she doesn't tell you what you want to know?"

Jengo"I don't want to hurt her. I knew her before I even know I had any powers. So she is an old friend of mine. I also have a feeling that she knows some powerful witch. If we get her to tell me who that witch is then we might be able to control the witch and we'll rule the underworld for sure."

Hook" OK.It's your call. But what if the witch is too powerful for us?"

Jengo"It won't.You see,once we get Alex to trust me and my powers then we control the witch as well. If thought is correct then this witch would really care about her and with the witch thinking that we are going to hurt her but her knowing than we won't she would be on our side and so will the witch since I'm sure that the witch wouldn't want to take a chance with hurting her."

Hook"That is really smart. Lets get back before anything happens."

Jengo"Thinking smart now. You are becoming more and more like me. Before you know it you will be jsut like me. Evil and always thinking one step ahead of your enemies."

But what Jengo didn't tell Hook about was that he was having secound thoughts about letting Alex go.

After their chat they both head back to the lair.

Jengo"Sorry about that. Hook was really having trouble with something. But do tell me more about your live."

Alex"OK."Starts to talk about her life in college and other things again.

30 minutes later

Jengo"That is just really interesting."

Alex"Thanks. Enough about be. Tell me about you."

Jengo"OK"Starts to talk about what has been happening with him and totally forgot about his goal.

* * *

Heather"I give up! We have been doing this is for over 1 hour and it is going no where."

Paige"We can't give up. Alex is still out there somewhere."

Kate"There was nothing in the book. The elders had nothing. Scribing is not working. Most of all we have no idea what we are up against. We are against all odds here."

Cassie"Kate has a point."

Piper"OK. It looks bad now. But that doesn't mean we should give-up."

Heather"OK fine.Maybe I won't give-up just yet. But can someone else take over the scribing for a while. My arms are getting to tired."

Chris"I can take over for a bit. I have nothing else to do anyway."

Heather"Thanks cous. Here."

About 10 minutes later Melinda's cell phone rings.

Ring Ring Ring

(Bold is the person on the phone/regular is Melinda)

Hello

**Hey babe it is me.**

Oh hey Jake what is going on?

**The group date remember. You were suppose to be here over 30 minutes ago.**

Oh Jake I completely forgot. Something came up and I completely last track of time.

**Is it one of your witch things again?**

Yeah. Ummm.Something like that.

**OK I understand. That happens to me all the time. Did you need some help?**

I'm guessing that we need all the help we could get . So yeah that would be nice Thanks.

**OK I'll be right there. See you in a few. Bye.**

Bye.

Then they hang up.

Melinda"Jake just called and offered to help us with the situation."

**A/N:For those of you that haven't figured it out yet. Melinda's boyfriend has powers like she does. But his powers are a bit different then hers or anyone in her family.**

Chris"Great we could use all the help we could get."

Piper"Yeah. That was a great idea."

Melinda"Thanks"Now lets get back to work and what till Jake gets here and see what he can do."

Everyone gets back to work.

10 minutes later Jake gets here.

Knock Knock.

Sam"I got it."

At the door.

Sam"Hi how can I help you?"

Jake"Hi I'm Jake and Melinda told me that she was going to be here."

Sam"OK. Come in."

Walks in and goings into the living-room.

Jake"Hi Lin."

Melinda"Hi. Thanks so much for coming to help us with the situation."

Jake"No problem. I'm happy to help if I can. So ummm. What is the situation?"

Melinda"Well you know Alex my sister in law?"

Jake"Yeah. I think that I met her once or twice. Why?"

Melinda"Ummm. Last night she found out about the thing."(While she said the thing she winks and Jake catchs her drift knowing that she ment magic.)

Jake"So did something happen when you told her?"

Melinda"Yeah. She ran back to her old house,which is here,and then in the middle of the night she was kidnapped."

Jake"OK.That sounds like it is really bad."

Melinda"Yeah.We've been trying to look for her but we are having no luck at all."

Jake"OK.I'll try to help but first I need to make a phone call."

Jake on the phone"Hey guys I can't make it. Can you guys just go without me. Oh and make sure that my sister doesn't get into any trouble?"

Jake's friends"No problem. Jakie. We got your back."

Jake"Thanks guy. See you later."

Jake"OK. So what do I have to do to help?"

They tell Jake what he can do and then gets back to work.

* * *

Alex"Wow. It sounds like a lot has happened to the both of us."

Jengo"Yeah. You're right. It does sound like a lot has happened to both of us. I was wondering about the guy that you told me about."

Alex"Ummmm. What about him?"

Jengo"I was wondering if you have a picture with both of you in it?"

Alex"I have a whole bunch of pictures. But the only thing is that it is back in the room that your friend took me from."

Jengo"Ummm. How about I sent him back to bet it. Can you show the pictures to me?"Hoping to see a picture to see if the guy that she was talking about was who he thinks it was.

Alex"Sure no problem."

Jengo"Great. Hook over here now."

Hook"Yes Master."

Jengo"The room that you got the girl in go back there and her book with a picture of her and a guy in it."

Hook"Yes master. Right away sir."

5 minutes later

Hook"Right master. Here is the book that you wanted. At lease I think it is it."

Jengo to Alex"Is this the book?"

Alex"Yeah. Thanks."

Takes the book from Hook and then Alex and Jrngo start to look through the book. About 30 minutes laterthey were about half was through the book.

Jengo"Wow.You must be really close to this guy."

Alex thinking that were still friends"Yeah. I met him in college. We have been together ever since."

Jengo"Really. That is really sweet."

Alex"He is exactrally my husband."

Jengo"Really how instresting."

Jengo"Ummm. I have to go talk to Hook about something. You stay here I'll be right back."

Alex"OK. Sounds good."

Jengo get up to go and

Alex talk to Hook and Alex goes back into the memory book. Suddenly there was someone screaming and sopunds coming from the outside of the lair.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Come the sound over and over again.

AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! Came the shouting over and over again.

This continued for about 3 to 5 minutes before everything was quite again. Since Hook wasn't back yet she got up and went to see what was going on outside and why there was screaming and shouting.

Just when Alex gets up she was taken back be the shadow that she saw coming her way.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**JUST WHO IS THE IMAGE OF OR WHAT IS IT. STAY TOONED TO FIND OUT.**


	11. Saving Alex 3

_Alex was captured by Hook Jengo's underhand. When her parents found out that she was gone they called everyone for help. Later they called the Halliwells to see if they know anything about where their daughter might be. The Halliwells agreed to help them find Alex if they let them find her their way and to not ask any questions until they find Alex. Then if it was OK with their daughter then they could answer all their questions by telling them the secret. During this time Alex was in the underworld with her old friend Michael who now goes by the name Jengo. That is right Jengo was one of Alex's friends from when she was in high school and college. As they were having a snack they tried to catch up after not seeing each other for several years. As they spend more time together and talked Jengo began to wonder if she really had the source and if he should just let her go. While Alex was catching up with her old friend Wyatt and the others were trying to find her and rescue her from the demon that took her. They were trying everything that they could think of but nothing seemed to be working and after about 1 hr. all they had was a potion that they weren't even sure if it was to work or just leave the demon with a scratch.In the underworld Alex was still catching up with her old friend. After a while Jengo left the room with Hook in tow to talking about their next move in another room. Jengo telling Hook that their plan is coming into play but not telling him that he was thinking about letting Alex go. Once they get back in the room he starts to talk about what happened to him and completely forgetting his goal. Back with the Halliwells were still trying to find the demon when Melinda's boyfriend,who also has powers, called and offered to help if he could. Thinking that it was inpossible find the demon without some help they agreed to let him help. In the underworld Jengo was still trying to get Alex to tell him were or who has to source. Thinking that see some pictures of the people that she was talking about would bring him one step closer he asked her for a picture. Trusting that Michael was the same guy that she met in high school she agreed to show him some picture if he could find a way to get her memory book. Jengo then sends Hook to get it from her room. When Hook got back with the book they start to look through it and about half way Alex told Jengo some really useful information. While Hook and Jengo were talking in another room about the info. that they got Alex hears a noise coming from the outside. When she decides to go see what they noise was she was taken back by the image that she saw coming her way.

* * *

_

Jake"So how long does this usually take?"

Chris"Much shorter then it is taking us right now."

Sarah"Does that mean that something is wrong with Alex?"

Hope"Nope. It just means that we better come up with a plan B soon."

Annie"Which is what?"

Cassie"Usually it is divide and conqueror. But since we don't have any idea who we are dealing with then I don't think that that is going to work. So we are still trying to come up with a different plan B."

Eric"OK. We just hope that you guys have an idea on what you are doing."

Melinda"Don't worry about that. We do this all the time."

* * *

_In the Underworld_

Alex"Who is there."Said with the hind that she was scared in her voice.

Image"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you before something bad happens."

Then as the image takes a step feather it hears that Jengo was coming back into the room. It stops moving knowing that if Jengo saw it then there was going to be more troubles and problems then there already is.

Image"If you want to get out of here alive and see your family then listen carefully."

Alex"How do I know that I can trust you? I haven't even seen you yet."

Image"There is not time to explain. Jengo is coming back. But I can tell you that I can get you out if here and back to your house if you just get him to leave the lair long enough for me to come in and get you out."

Alex"OK. I'll try to get him out. But are you sure that you can get me out of this horrible place?"

Image"Absolutely. But you have to get him out first. I can't talk anymore he is almost here and I can't let him here me."

Alex"Alright."

Just then Jengo walks in with Hook right behind him.

Jengo"So who were you talking to?"

Alex"No one.Ummmm I was just wondering what did you call this place again?"

Jengo"The Underworld. All magical creatures come here."

Alex"Really. So everyone who has powers are here?"

Jengo"Yup. That is correct. Only I think that you are the only one without any powers here."

Alex"Is that bad for me than?"

Jengo"Not really. But it would be not as save for you to be down here."

Alex"Really. Then can you tell me all the places that I shouldn't go near just to be save?"

Jengo"That won't be any use because you are not leaving this room."

Alex"Well there has got to be a bathroom somewhere around here. I mean even creatures down here are some what human right?"

Jengo"Right. I guess I can show you then."

Alex" Great."

* * *

Sarah"So are you guys just going to keep swinging that thing back and forth over the map?"

Hope"Yup. It our best shot right now."

Kevin"What about the police?"

Piper"They can't really help us right now."

Lucy"And why not."

Wyatt"Ummmm. That is one of the questions that we can't answers right now."

Bella"Are you guys sure that we can't help then?"

Chris"We understand that you want to help. But only we can do what we are doing now. There is no way that you can help more then you have already."

Savannah"But why. Maybe we can do more then you think. You aren't even letting us try to help."

Piper"You know. Every time we do this it is mostly to find someone who we have a special relationship with. Maybe if Kevin or Lucy did this then it'll work."

Paige"Ummm. I think that Piper makes a good point. I think we should let them try to scribe for her."

Chris"OK fine. My arms were getting tired anyway."

Kevin"Ummm. I guess then I'll give it a try."

Chris"OK here."Hands over the crystal."Just swing it back and forth like we were doing over the map."

Kevin"OK sounds easy enough."

30 minutes later

Kevin"OK. How does this thing work anyway?"

Melinda"The crystal, I guess you can say, can sense what we are looking for depending on how strong the connection to what we are looking for."

Lucy"And how do we know when it has found what we are looking for?"

Rachael"The crystal will drope by itself and we just have to go were ever the crystal lands."

David"So if it lands somewhere really far from here,then are we going to fly there."

Lexia"Humans can't really fly.Not unless we are in a plane. But we have our way of getting there as well."

Sandy"How."

Katie"Sorry. That falls under the section of can't tell you until we get Alexandrea back and she saids that she wants us to."

Charlie"OK."

Piper"Kevin.Maybe Lucy or one of the others should give it a try now."

Kevin"Sure."Hands the crystal over to Lucy.

Lucy"So I just have to do what Kevin was doing right?"

Hope"Yeah."

Just then the crystal finally drops.

Annie"Luce you did it. So what do we do now since the crystal dropped."

Piper"Let me see the map really fast."

Takes a look and then gives a shocked face.

Eric"What is everything OK?"

Piper"Guys we have a problem."

Wyatt"What mom."

Piper"I think that half of us should stay and half of us should go to Texas."

Paige"Texas. Piper are you sure that it dropped on Texas."

Piper"Yeah. Ummmm. As far as I saw the crystal was on Texas."

Jess"OK. Just one question. Texas is over 1,000 miles away. How on earth are we to get to Teaxas before anything happens to Alex?"

Phoebe"By believing. OK who is going and who is staying?"

Leo"How about kids go and the adults stay."

Kids "Sound good to us."

Savannah"So I guess us kids are with you too."

Jake"NO! We were talking about the Halliwells. Trust me it is a lot better if you guys didn't go with."

Mary"Does asking Why fall under the section of can't answer?"

Sammy"Yeah. It does. Sorry. But if you want your questions answered just get your daughter to let us tell you when we get her back. Then we can explain it all in one word."

Kevin"OK.Fine. We'll talk to Alex about it when she gets back."

Then the Charmed One went outside and then used their powers to get to Texas.

* * *

_In the Underworld_

Alex"Wow! Who know one place can be so big? You know Mike I'm getting a bit hungry again. Could you get me something to eat again. Please. "

Jengo"Sure no problem."

He gets up and then walks out of the room. But before she could even tell the image that he was Jengo came back with the food and drinks.

Jengo"I had a feeling that you might get hungry again so I already told Hook to get some snacks ready before I told him to take a brake. Oh and remember it is Jengo from now on. Not Mike, Mikey, or Michael."

Alex"Wow! Thinking ahead. That was really thoughtful of you. Thank You. Ummm Oh and I'll try to remember the name thing."

Jengo"So anyway as I was saying..."

Alex"Hold that though. I have to use the bathroom. Ummm where did you say it was?"Said really wanting to get out of the underworld now.

Jengo points it out to her and then she starts heading that way. 5 minutes later she returns and Jengo starts to explain again.

Alex"Ummm. How many ways are there to get around one place?"

Jengo"In the underworld I don't know. I lost count after I got to 100. The underworld is like a maze."

Alex"Really. Ummm. Do you maybe have an extra map that I can use. There are too many way around here. I don't think that I can remember them all."

Jengo"Sure. I'll just go get it right now.

Jengo leaves and went to go get the map. While he was gone Alec calls to the image.

Alex"Ummm.Who ever you are. I got Jengo to leave the room so you can come out now."

Image"You sure that he is gone?"

Alex"Yeah. I'm sure,but only I'm not quite sure for how long."

Image"OK. Hold on."

Then the image comes from behind the rock.

Image"Thanks for the help. I'm Haley Long please to meet you. Who might you be?"

Haley was a little girl looked to be about 14 She had her hair in a ponytail and she looked just like any other girl you would cross on the streets. She was almost like Alex went she was 14. Almost. Haley is ,Melinda's boyfriends, Jake Long"s little sister.

Haley"Hello. Are you OK?"

Alex"I'm sorry. I'm just surprise that you were the one who said that you could help me. Ummm. I'm Alexandrea but you could call me Alex or Andrea if you want."

Haley"Cool. There is planty if time for longer introductions later but right now we need to get. So come on follow me.

Just then Haley heard Jengo coming back.

Haley"He's back I'm going to hide again. You call me once you get him out of the room again."

Jengo then walks back into the room once Haley was hinding behind another rock.

Jengo"So who were you talking to this time."

Alex"No one. I was just going over what you told me earlier."

Jengo"OK. So anyway here is the map."

* * *

Wyatt"Well I'm guessing this is Texas but were is the demon who took Alex.

Chris"Good question bro. It is one that is yet to be answered.

Just then Hope heard someone screaming for help in a dark alley.

Lexia"Lets go see what is going on there. Maybe it would give us a clue about where the demon could be."

Sammy"Good idea. Lets go."

They start to head over to the dark alley.

Stranger"I wouldn't go near there if I were you."

Wyatt"Why not. Is something bad going on there?"

Stranger"There is some crazy person who is beating up some person for no reason. If you know what is good for you then you would stay way from that crazy guy. I tried to save the person myself but then he started to come after me.

Chris"Thanks for the heads up.We'll be sure to stay away."

Stranger"No problem. I'm happy to help you since you seem like a couple of really nice people."

Hope"Thanks.Later."

Katie"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

Charmed Ones"To the dark alley we go."

Katie"Right then we are all on the same page."

Then they heard the scream again.

Sammy"We had better hurry."

_At the dark alley_

Person getting beat up"HELP. SOMEBODY. ANYBODY PLEASE. HELP."

Rachael"Hey big,tall,and ugly what did she do to you?"

Person beating the other person"What?"

Cassie"Unless you are beating her up for no reason then you should really consitor going to see a doctor."

Person beating the other person"Look what I do is none of your business.You guys better just leave or I'll beat you up to."

Melinda"Bring it on then.See if you can even touch us."

Person beating the other person"Fine you asked for it. Don't say that I didn't tell you."

Sammy"Fine lets see what you got."

Then the person head for the Charmed Ones ready to punch them out.

Chris"Heather fight now."

Heather"No. Just watch. When I say move the right half go right and the rest of us go left. Alright."

Everyone"OK.If you say so."

Just when they think that they were about to get beat up Heather shouted the signal. The plan worked and the bully when right through the middle.

Heather"You are going to have to do better then that if you want to beat us up."

The bully heads straightsfor Heather and she start to pull out her Kong-Foo moves that she learned from her mom. After 2 minutes Heather had the bully all tied up.

Heather"Wow! I really should Thank You giving me a nice challenge but there was no challenge. If you ever bully anyone again I promise you that you that that day would be your last.Got it?"

Bully"OK. Fine. Like I would want to get beat up by a girl and then killed as well."

Heather"Good. Now get."

Bully"OK."

Wyatt to the woman"You OK?"

Person"I'm fine now Thank you for helping me."

Chris"No problem. We help others all the time. You can say that it is a hobbie of ours."

Person"Jake is that really you?"

Melinda"What.How do you know Jake?"

Jake"Yeah. How do you know me. I don't really reconize you."

Person"Jake it's me. Your girlfriend."

Melinda"WHAT!"

Person"Wow! Calm down will you?I'm sure you met other peoples boyfriends or girlfriends before."

Jake"What are you talking about? I never even met you before. How could you be my girlfriend if I don't know you?"

Melinda"Jake is my boyfriend."

Then the person though of a way to show Jake who she was. She lifts up her right hand.

Person"Jake do you reconize this. The simble of a dragon slayer." Then she shows him something else"What about this dream charmed. I gave one to you just like it to you when we were in high school after 88 and 89 found out about me and you going out. You have got to remember something Jake. Please."

Wyatt"Jake is with us. He is our sister's boyfriend not yours."

Jake"Rose?"

Rose"You remembered. I'm so glad to see you again. It has been so long."

Jake"It is nice to see you too Rose."

* * *

_In the Underworld_

30 minutes later

Alex"That is really interesting but I have an idea."

Jengo"Oh yeah and what is that?"

Alex"Do you remember when we were in high school and how we had a who;e bunch of contest?"

Jengo"I think so. Why?"

Alex"Well for old time sake I think that we should have another contest."

Jengo"That is not a bad idea. But what should the contest be of."

Alex"How about you drink the pitch of water over here and i'll finish the rest of the snack and whoever finish first is the winner?"

Jengo"Sounds good to me."

Alex and Jengo"1 2 3 GO!"

5 minutes later

Jengo"I win. I'm still the champ."

Alex"I guess you are. Wow! Till on you are still the champ. But after that pitcher of water I bet you need to us the bathroom again. Right?"

Jengo"How did you know."

Alex"Cause after spending most of the day with you I realize that somethings never change. Like the fact that you are still a very kind, and thoughtful person. Also you are still up to any challenge tha tsomeone gives you."

Jengo"Nice job observing me. Anyway I really have to go so I'll be right back."

Alex"OK."

5 seconds later Alex was sure that Jengo was gone again.

Alex"Haley. You can come out again. Jengo probably won't be back for another 5 minutes or so."

Haley steps out and then heads over to Alex.

Haley"Great that gives us plenty of time to escape. Let go before he gets back."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**NEXT TIME:Alex is back but did anything happen to her? Jake met his high school sweet heart again. Someone who he has been wanting to be with since he was in high school. Has his feels for her changed or do old flames fly. **

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME.**


	12. Authors Note: Can decide

A/N:Hi everyone Thanks for reading my story.

Right now I'm working on the next Chapter.

There is one problem though...

I can't decide should I have Rose and Jake stay together or should Melinda and Jake??

Tell me which couple you think would be better and I would be able to decide easier.

Oh and one question

Was the hunts master Roses uncle or something?


	13. Saving Alex 4

_Alex was captured by her old friend,Michel who is also known as Jengo, Hook. Lucy thought that she was just in bed the whole time. It wasn't until when Haley went upstairs to get her again that they know that something happened to Alex. They called the family and told them then they call Wyatt and his family for help too.Wyatt and his family agreed to help them but they can't ask any question would only tell them what they were doing when Alex wants them to. Mean while Alex was tied to a rock in the underworld until her old friend came and let her into his lair. They talked and caught up with each other. Jengo then go Alex tell him a whole bunch of secrets that would help them. When Hook and Jengo was talking in another room Haley Jake's little sister came to help her out. Once Haley and Alex were properly introduced Jengo came back but Hook was sent on a mission to distract the Charmed Ones so he could finish his job and get the source to rule the magic world.Haley hid behind a rock and then Alex tried to get Jengo to leave long enough for Haley and her to get out. Back with Wyatt and his family they finally got something but in Texas so the adults staid while the kids went. Once they got to Texas Jake saw Rose again. Back with Alex and Haley Alex finally got Jengo to leave the room by challenging him to a contest_. Would old flame fly for Jake and Rose or not?? Alex is finally getting out of the underworld with some help. But just what is Jake and Haley's powers and how would it help them in this situation? When Alex get back home would she be OK what about the baby?? Find out now.

**A/N:If you watch American Dragon Jake Long then you already know. If not then I basically just told you their powers.**

* * *

Haley"That give us plenty of time to get going. So let go before he returns or who knows when we would be getting out of here.

Alex"Yeah. I agree. Lets go."

Haley"What. Oh No I can here him coming back. Ummm Don't panic I know what to do."

Alex"Yeah. You go hide and then I'll try to get him to leave again."

Haley"That is not going to get us anywhere anytime soon. Ummm his is almost back. Ummm OK promise that you won't freak at what I'm about to do."

Alex"If it would save our butts when he gets back then fine I promise."

Haley"Don't worry it will. DRAGON UP!"

Then right before their eyes Haley wasn't Haley the 14 year old girl that was just there but a big pink dragon.

Alex"Haley is that you?"

Haley"Yup. I'll explain later but act like you don't know me when Jengo gets back got it.Then when I breath fire out of my mouth that i your signal to run and head for the entrance of this cave."

Alex"Sure. You are the one with super powers. So you can call the shots."

**A/N:For those of you who don't know Jake and Haley are both half dragon and half human like their grandfather. Jake is also the American Dragon and gets his training from his grandfather. So Haley and Jake are familiar with magic and the things that the Charmed Ones deal with.**

* * *

Lucy"So how were the kids suppose to get to Texas without a plane and be there before anything happens to Alex?"

Leo"That question falls under we can't tell you until Alex is back."

Kevin"Could you tell us if the kids are going to be OK then?"

Piper"You mean with the way that they are getting there?"

Eric"Yeah."

Paige"They will be fine. They do it all the time."

Ruthie"You mean they travel the way that they are traveling right now to Texas all the time?"

Coop"Yeah that is right. They are use to it by now."

Sandy"So they are completely save?"

Phoebe"Yeah. Unless something happens that we had no idea about."

* * *

_With the kids_

Jake"Rose?"

Rose"You remembered. I'm glad to see you again. It has been so long."

Jake"It is nice to see you too Rose."

Rose"How have you been?"

Jake"Good.You?"

Rose"Fine. Thanks for your help back there. You are always around when I need help."

Jake"Don't thank me. Thank Heather she was the one that helped you."

Rose"I know but didn't you call your friends to help me."

Jake"We were really here looking for someone and we heard you scream. So I didn't do anything."

Rose"OK then Thank You Heather."

Heather"No problem. We help others all the time. It is like our hobby."

Then Rose just nods and then turns back to Jake.

Rose"So Jake do you still live in Sanfransico with your parents?"

Jake"I still live in Sanfransico but I have my own place now. What about you. I thought that you lived in HongKong."

Rose"My parents live in Hong Kong but I travel around now."

Jake"Great it seems like you are more into life now."

Rose"I am. I have seem and heard things I never know about before. But I do miss fighting sometimes."

Jake"I though that you might. Just like if I lost my powers I would miss being a dragon."

They continued to catch up while very one just continue to stare at them. The whole time that Jake and Rose was talking Melinda was hoping that she was not going to lose her boyfriend to Jake's high school sweet heart.

* * *

_In the Underworld_

Jengo"What was all the ..."

Then right before his eyes Jengo saw Haley in dragon form.

Jengo"AAAAHHHHH."

Haley"RRRROOOOAAAAARRR."

The right before their eyes Haley breath fire out of her mouth. Remembering the signal Alex headed for the door. Jengo was so scared of Haley in dragon form that he didn't notice that Alex was heading out of the lair.

Jengo"AAAAAAHHHHHH."

Haley"RRROOOOAAAARRRR."

Alex could hear the hear Haley roaring and Jengo's screaming from the cave entrance. But she had no powers so she know that going back into the lair would only cause more trouble. All Alex could do was hope that Haley's plan was going to work or they could all be in trouble.

Jengo"OK you big fire breathing lizard who sent you."

Haley"RRROOOAAAARRRRRR."

Jango"OK two can play at this game."

Jengo then started to throw fire balls and energy balls at Haley. But Haley starts to flap her wing and then she flies into the air dogging all his attacks. Then not wanting to burnt him into crisp she knocks him out with a punch in the back of the head. Once she was sure that he was knocked out she heads for the entrance of the cave where Alex was waiting for her.

Alex"Where is Jengo?"

Haley"We need to get out of here.I'll explain it later."

Alex"OK but how are we going to get out of here? When Hook took me he was using his powers."

Haley"I have a poison that could get us out of here. That is how I got in here in the first place."

Alex"OK.Is that thing going to hurt us?"

Haley"Don't worry it will be fine."

Then she throws the poison on the ground and then smoke surrounded them. But once the smoke was all clear there was no one standing where Alex and Haley were before. They were gone the poison had worked.

* * *

_With the adults_

Sarah"Does it usually take this long for the kids to get back?"

Piper"Longer."

Annie"How long?"

Paige"Depends where they are going and what they are doing there."

Leo"Yeah.But knowing the kids they should be back shortly."

Eric"You sure about this."

Henry"Yup. They are going to be fine."

Phoebe"I'm going to take the book,crystal,and everything else that we brought here back to the house. Anyone else want to come with?"

Leo"Sure I'll come with."

Henry"Yeah.Me too."

Phoebe"OK grab something and lets go."

Then Leo grabs the crystals and Henry grabs the map.

Coop"Hold up.I'll walk you to the door."

Coop know that they all didn't have the power to orb or heart back home so after he offers he get up and then heads for the door with his wife.

_Out side_

Phoebe"Thanks Coop."

Coop"No problem."

Phoebe"Ummm there is a problem. If you heart us back to the house how are we suppose to get back."

Henry"Good point."

Leo"I have an idea. We get the girls to go together instead so then Paige can orb them back here afterwards."

Henry"Good idea. Lets go get them"

_Inside the house_

All the boys walked in together and them Leo and Henry headed for their wives.

Leo"Phoebe wanted to spend some sister time with you and Paige since it is such a long walk home."

Piper"What. That is ..."

Then she catches Leo's signal and then quickly changed her thought.

Piper"A great idea. We hadn't had any sister time in a long time. Paige lets go."

Paige"I agree. See you guys later. Call us if the kids return or if anything happens."

Then the guys staid inside and the sisters headed out.

_With the kids_

Rose"So anyway did you find what you were looking for?"

Jake"No but maybe you could help."

Rose"OK but how am I suppose to do that?"

Jake"Tell us everything you know about that guy that attacked you."

Rose"Sorry but I don't know anything about that guy.He came for me out of no where."

Jake"OK then. I guess now that we know that you are save we better go."

Rose"OK. Ummm I was wondering Jake if I could go with you and your friends to were ever you are going?"

Jake"I guess. Can you still fight like you use to?"

Rose"Yeah. I think that I can."

Jake"Great. Come on then. We were just going to head back to Sanfransico."

Rose"Great Thanks. Only one question."

Jake"Yeah."

Rose"How are we going to get back to Sanfransico without a plane?"

Jake"Close your eyes and then believe."

Still trusting Jake and wanting to be more then a friend she did what he said and then Wyatt and everyone else either orded or hearted out with Jake and Rose.

* * *

_With Haley and Alex_

Haley"Alex. You OK?"

Alex"Yeah I'm going to be fine. Just haven't gotten use to traveling by smoke."

Haley"You meen poison."

Alex"Yeah that."

Haley"OK great. Only thing is now we need to get you home. So which do we go."

Alex"Where are we right now."

Haley"My grandfathers shop. Old Chinese Treasures."

**A/N:Not quite sure what Jake and Haley's grandfathers shop was called so I just made up a name.**

Haley and Alex start to walk out side.

Haley"So which way do we head?"

Alex"Is this China Town or Down Town?"

Haley"China Town."

Alex looks around some more then she sees a familiar place where she and her twin brother us to hang out.

Alex"We start heading that way."

Then Alex points to the right.

Haley"You sure it's that way?"

Alex"Yup.I'm sure."

Haley"OK then."stops to make sure that no one was around to watch her."DRAGON UP. Climb on and lets get you back to the others."

Alex"OK."

Alex Slowly head towards Haley.

Haley"It's OK. I'm to going to do anything. This would just get us there much faster trust me."

Alex"Alright."

Once Alex was on and she was safe Haley took off and Alex felt like was on top of the world.

* * *

_With the Charmed Sister_

Piper"OK Phoebe what happened."

Phoebe"Well if Coop hearted me there then I won't have a faster way to get back so I needed Paige to orb me there and back."

Piper"OK but why did you need me?"

Phoebe"So that Alex's family won't have to wonder about what is going on. So lets go."

Paige"OK fine. Lets go.

* * *

_With the kids_

Rose"Where are we?"

Jake"Back in Sanfransico."

Rose"Where in Sanfransico?"

Jake"A mini mall."

Rose"Great.Jake show me around for a bit please. I'm sure your friends won't mind looking for what they needed by them selfs for a while."

Jake"I don't know Rose."

Rose"Come on we still have a lot to catch up. Please Jake. I'm sure there was some other stuff that happened with you other then you getting better with your dragon powers."

Jake"OK.I guess that could be fun catching up."

Rose"Great. We'll see you guys later back at Jake's grandfathers shop then bye."

Wyatt"No Jake we need your help remember."

Chris"Yeah and what about our sister."

Jake then motions for everybody to follow him.

Jake"Look you guys go back to Alex's house alright. I'm going to stay. I have a feeling that Rose knows something about that guy that attacked her that could help us."

Hope"If she does why didn't she just tell us?"

Jake"Because Rose doesn't always like to tell others about things that she doesn't want to talk about. But I think that I could get her to tell me something. "

Rachael"Are you sure that she knows something about that guy?"

Jake"Yeah.You guys don't know Rose as much as I do. I can tell if she knows a secret. So I want to see what I can get out of her."

Wyatt"OK fine you stay but just get it out of her A.S.A.P and then come back over to Alex's house alright."

Jake"No problem."

Then head back to where Rose was standing. Then after making plans to meet back at Alex's house they all parted.

* * *

_With Haley and Alex_

Haley"So down there is your house?"

Alex"Yeah. The one at the street corner over there."

Haley"OK but we have a little problem. We can't just land down there. People are going to see."

Alex"Ummmm. See the house behind my house?"

Haley"Yeah why."

Alex"Land in the backyard then power down."

Haley"What.We can't just break into someones house or yard that is just plain wrong."

Alex"Don't worry about it.It's your turn to trust me now. Just land on the ground in the yard and power down.

Haley"Are you sure that your neighbors won't get mad?"

Alex"Yeah my parents should have known that I'm gone long ago. They would have called our neighbors for help by now.

Haley"OK then hang on."

They land in the backyard and then Haley powers down.

Haley"Great I just remembered how are we going to get pass these fences?"

Alex"Follow me."

Alex heads for the secret bridge that her parents put in when they first moved into the house.

Alex"Follow me."

Haley"We can't just walk around someone elses yard. We really better go."

Alex"Well if you want to get out of here then follow me."

Haley"OK. If you know another way out of her then you lead us."

Alex then continues to head for the bridge. Once she got there she felt like she was 5 years old crossing the bridge back home or over to her grandparents house again.

Alex"OK just over this bridge and we'll be out of here."

Haley"Ok then lets go and get out of here."

They cross the bridge and then Alex open the gate to her house.

* * *

_With the other adults_

Matt"So how long is it going to before Piper,Paige,and Phoebe get back?"

Leo"Umm probably going to be a while."

Simon"Right.So is it going to be a while before the kids get back?"

Coop"They could be.It depens on where Alex is in Texas."

Just then they heard the kitchen door open and foot steps coming in from the backyard.

Lucy"What could that be. Everyone is here."

Alex"It's OK mom. It's just me and my friend."

Kevin and Lucy"ALEX."

Everyone runs and then hug Alex making sure that she was OK.

Alex"It's nice to see you guys too."

Leo"I'll call Phoebe and the others."

Coop"OK. The I'll get the kids."

Leo leave and then sees that the sister were already gone so he heads back home.

Coop then tries to sence were Wyatt and the other kids were. Then he sends a message to them by closing his eyes and focusing on them.

Once all the kids and adults were back they couldn't believe that they were seeing Alex.

Wyatt"Hi Alex.We are so glad you are OK."

Alex"I'm really happy to see you guys too."

Melinda"Well. While you guys celebrate and find out what happened I'll go get my boyfriend at the mall."

Chris"OK see you in a few sis."

Everyone is still gathered around Alex and Melinda heads out of the house and then orbs to the mall.

* * *

_With Jake and Rose_

Jake"I'm having a great time. This was a great idea."

Rose"Thanks I'm glad that we are catching up too."

Jake"But Rose we are still friends. The guy back there could have really hurt you. Are you sure you know nothing about that guy?"

Rose"Truthfully no. I know some stuff about him. Sorry I just was not comfortable around your friends. So I jsut said that I didn't know anything."

Jake"OK but what do you know about him then."

Rose"His name is Hook.Minus Hook. He is a demons underhand. I'm not sure what a demon is but I'm guessing that they are powerful beings. I'm not sure why he wanted me though."

Jake"OK do you have anything that he left behind like a knife or dagger or something?"

Rose"Yeah here."

Rose hands over a ring that Hook dropped.

In the mean time Melinda was at the mall trying to sence were her boyfriend was.

Rose"Thank You so much Jake for helping me."

Jake"No problem."

Melinda then sences her boyfriend at the food court. So she started to head there. Mean while Jake and Rose were talking at the food court.

Jake"I'm kind of glad that we are here talking like we use to."

Rose"Me too."

Rose then leans over and before Jake could do anything she kissed him on the lips. Melinda was coming into the food court when Rose kissed Jake. Melinda then starts to run out and cry. About 5 minutes later Melinda heads for a bathroom and then orbs out when she was sure that no one was there.

* * *

_With the adults and kids_

Lucy"Sweety you gave us such a scare."

Alex"Mom.I'm fine. Plus I couldn't tell you anything.Like you say I was kidnapped."

Kevin"Well we are just really glad that you are OK."

Everyone"Yeah."

Lucy"OK. Wyatt we really should thank you and your cousins and sidlings for helping us find our daughter."

Chris"It's OK. Don't forget Alex is our sister, cousin,and Wyatt's wife."

Hope"Yeah.We are always there when our family helps."

Matt"Well anyway Thank You."

Camdan/Kinkerk family"Yeah."

The Halliwell family just nods their heads.

Savannah"Now that ALex is back can you tell us what was up with the map,book ,and crystals?"

Wyatt"Don't forget. Alex has to be OK with us telling you first."

Alex"Sure.You can tell them. They should know anyway."

Chris"OK then we'll tell you when Melinda gets back with Jake."

Sarah"OK sounds good to us."

Chris"Hey Haley.Thanks for helping us get our sister back."

Haley"No problem. I'm glad that I could help."

Wyatt"We didn't tell you that she was gone and we didn't call you for help.How did you know that she was missing and where she was?"

Haley"Ummm.When Jake called Melinda on his cell phone I heard Meinda say that she couldn't make it. Then Jake left and before he did he asked his friends Trixie and Spud to watch me because he was suppose to. Trixie and Spud took me back to the shop where I heard my grandfather say that Jake was not coming to back to the shop later. When I nosed around to find out why I found out that Alex was kidnapped and that you need help finding her. So I helped her."

Lucy"That was very brave of you Thanks for helping our daughter."

Haley"It was no big deal."

Then Haley fells to the floor and she grabs her leg. Haley then starts to cry and everyone was at her side.

Wyatt"Haley what happened.You were fine a minute ago."

Haley"I...don't...know." Then she continues to cry.

Then everyone notice that there was blood coming from her leg.

Lucy"I'll go get the first Aid Kit."

Haley"Hope.Help."

Hope"Hold on OK."

She puts her hand over Haley's leg then it began to glow. After the glow was gone HAley's leg was not bleeding any more.

Matt"What did you just do?"

Hope"Fix her.Look our cousin should be back soon and then we will answer all your questions with one word."

Then as if right behind them Melinda came in and she was still crying.

Piper"Mel sweety what happened?"

Melinda"It...ov..over ...be...between...m..me..and...Jak...Jake."

Melinda said in between tires.

Everyone in her family was lost with words. Alll they could do was hold her. SO once she said that very sentence that the family though that they would never hear they all went over to her and then hugged.

**Alex is back. Nothing happened to her. Haley was fine or so we thought. But after Hope healed her she was fine. Melinda comes back in through that kitchen back door and tells her family that it was over between her and Jake. Could it really be over between Jake and Melinda? What about Rose and Jake?Stay toon to find out.**


	14. Family Reunited

_Alex caught up with her old friend Michael ,or better known as Jengo, when his underhand ,Hook, captured her. Alex was in the underworld when her sister Haley saw that she was gone. After they called up the whole family Lucy and Kevin called up Wyatt and his family for help. Wyatt and his family said that they would help them find her but they Camden's/Kinkerk's had to let they do it their own way. After many questions from Alex's family and the Halliwell feeling defeated Melinda's boyfriend ,Jake, called and offered to help them. While they where looking for her Alex was in the underworld being held captive by her old friend. As she was being held captive her family had many questions about the way that Wyatt and his family where looking for her. They promised that as long as Alex was OK with it that when they her back they would tell her family that they know magic. As this was going on Alex was talking with her old friend Jengo when he left for a couple of minutes. Alex sat waiting in the lair for him to return when she heard screaming and different sounds coming from the outside of the lair. As she got up she was taken back by the image she saw but it was really Haley,Jakes little sister, in dragon from. After Haley and Alex meet and talked Jengo was on his way back into the lair. Alex stay behind a rock and hid while Alex tried to get Jengo to leave again so they could get out of the lair. While they were doing that Wyatt and his family finally found something so they were also one step closer to finding Alex. Wyatt, his siblings, and his cousins went all the way to Texas to try to find Alex or a clue to where she might be. There they saved a girl ,about Jakes and Melinda's age, from being beat up by some stranger who she didn't know. They stranger happened to be Hook hoping to get Alex and her family to get off Jengo and his trail. The girl that they saved was Jakes old girlfriend and high school sweetheart Rose. Alex got Jengo to leave but when Haley and Alex was about to leave Haley heard Jengo coming back. Thinking fast she made Alex promise that she wouldn't freak out about her transforming into a dragon. Once Haley knocked Jengo out they headed back to her grandfather's shop using a poison. While they where back at the shop Wyatt and everyone else including Rose came back to San Fransico ending up in a mall. Jake and Rose staid back at the mall to catch up while everyone else went back to the house to find their parents. While Jake and Rose where catching up at the mall Alex and Haley were heading home. After about 5-10 minutes of flying Alex saw her house and they landed in the backyard of her grandparents house. As they where fly Wyatt,his siblings and his cousins decides to take the long road instead of oaring back to Alex's house. Jake and Rose where still at the mall at this time and Jake got Rose to tell him about Hook.As Jake and Rose were talking at the mall Haley and Alex got to Alex's house and Wyatt's sister Melinda went to got get Jake and Rose. Jake and Rose were talking at the mall when Melinda came and right when she walked into the food court she saw Rose kissing Jake on the lips. Back at the house everyone was getting reunited with Alex when Haley started to bleed. She was fine after Hope healed her and then Melinda walks in through the back door and tells her family that it was over between Jake and her. _**Is it really over between Jake and Melinda? Does Jake still like Rose?Or does he like Melinda now?What about Haley?Why did she start bleeding?Was she attacked or is something wrong with her?** Find **out now.**

_At the house _

Right then Melinda came in still crying from what happened at the mall.

Piper"Mel,sweaty what happened?"

Melinda"It...ov..over...be..between...m..me..and...Jak...Jake."

Melinda said in between tires.

Everyone in her family were lost with words.All they could do was hold her.So once when said they sentence they all thought that they would never hear they all went over and hugged her.

Wyatt"It's OK Mel. Everything is going to be OK."

After a while Melinda stopped crying again. As they sat on the couch they started to asked Melinda about what happened.

Phoebe"Are you sure that you and Jake are over. That there is nothing between you guys any more?"

Melinda"Yeah. I saw him kiss another girl."

Paige"I'm so sorry Mel. I know that you really liked him."

Melinda"Thanks. I did like him before but now I'm just really mad at him."

Lucy"Are you sure that Jake kissed the girl? I mean for all you know that girl could have been that one to kiss Jake before he could anything about it."

Melinda"Umm I didn't get a chance to talk to him. I got so mad at him that I just ran out when I saw that Jake and that girl was kissing."

Annie"You keep saying that girl. But who is that girl that you are talking about that kissed your boyfriend?"

Melinda"Ex-boyfriend and it was his ex-girlfriend also known as his high school sweet heart."

Eric"Do you know her name?"

Wyatt"Rose."

Sandy"You know her too?"

Chris"Yeah.We all know her. She was the girl that we helped on in Texas. She also followed us back here and wanted to hang out with Jake at the mall. Jake said that she might know something about what happened with Alex so he staid at the mall with her while we came back here. I'm guessing that they just wanted to be together again and they were doing more then hanging out at the mall."

Wyatt"I'm going to knock some sense into that guy."

They continued to find out what happened for a while.

* * *

_At the mall_

Jake"That was Melinda that just ran out."

Rose"Great. But how did you like the kiss?"

Jake"Why did you just kiss me."

Rose"I wanted to see if there was still something between us."

Jake"There is nothing between us. You shouldn't have done that."

Rose"You didn't feel a thing when we kissed."

Jake"It felt weird but nothing else."

Rose"So you don't think that we would ever be able to get back together like when we where in high school."

Jake"No. I don't that that is every going to happen."

Rose"Why not."

Jake"Because."

Rose"OK. We better go after that girl then."

* * *

_At the house_

Chris"Jake is going to pay for what he did."

Lucy"OK I know that you and your brother always look out for your sister,but how do you plan to make him pay."

Chris"We got our ways."

Then the door bell rings.

Sam"I got it. Make sure that they don't do anything dumb."

Lucy"Fine just go answer the door."

_At the door_

Sam"Who is it?"

Rose"I'm a friend of Jake."Said thinking that he was already here.

Sam opens the door.

Sam"Jake is not here but his sister Haley is."

Rose"OK can I talk to her."

Sam"Who might I ask is looking for them?"

Rose"I'm Rose. Haley should know me."

Sam"Come on in."

Rose follows Sam into the living room.

Sam"Haley your brother's friend is here."

Haley"Who are you talking about."

Rose"It's me Haley. It's nice to see you again. You look so different."

Haley"Rose??"

Rose"Yeah. That is right."

They continued to catch up even though Haley didn't really want to talk to her.

* * *

_With Jake_

Jake was going up and down the streets looking for his girlfriend. He then though that his plan was going no where and started to talk to himself.

Jake"I can't find her anywhere. Maybe I can get Trixie or Spud to help me right now."

Jake then decided to call Trixie and Spud to see in they were able ot help.

Trixie"Hi Jakie. What's up."

Jake"Umm Well I need your help finding a friend of mine."

Trixie"Which friend are we talking about here?"

Jake"Umm Melinda. She saw me with another girl and then she ran out before I could talk to her. Now I can't find her any where."

Trixie"OK look Spud is with me right now. We'll meet you at your grandfather's shop in 5 minutes and you can tell us the whole story there."

Jake"OK then.See you in five."

Jake and Trixie hang up and then Jake looked around to make sure that no one was looking then he used his powers.

Jake"DRAGON UP!"

After flying for about 3-4 minutes then he landed on the roof top of his grandfather's shop. He then powered down and and headed for the stairs leading to down to the shop. As he was coming down the stairs his friend came through the door.

Trixie"Hey Jakie."

Spud"Hey Jake."

Jake"Hey guys thanks for your help."

Trixie"No problem. So what happened?"

Jake"When I was in Texas helping Melinda and her family find Alex I met up with and old friend. Then that old friend wanted to come back to San Francisco with us. So we took her back here to the mall. At the mall The old friend wanted me to show her around the place. So while the others were looking for Alex I was showing the old friend around. When we stopped by the food court to get something as a snack we continued to catch up. Then She kissed me and Melinda saw. I saw Melinda run out but I didn't where she was headed. I'm guessing that she used her powers to get away."

Trixie"Who is this old friend? Do we know her?"

Jake"Yeah It's Rose."

Trixie"What! I though that you like Rose."

Jake"I did like her. But now I don't have the same feeling."

Trixie"So you got over her now but she is not over you?"

Jake"Yeah. I'm over her now."

Spud"That is a surprise."

Trixie"Spud is right. What happened. How come you changed your mind about Rose."

Jake"Because after a while I realized she and I can never be."

Trixie"Jakie she is not part of the Hunts Clan any more so what could be the problem?"

Jake"is not. But I have falling for some one else."

Trixie"Boy who could be you talking about?"

Spud"Yeah. One reason you start to go out again was to get your mind off of Rose."

Jake"Well. It started out as that. But now there is someone who I really like and have a lot in common with."

Trixie"Boy you better not be talking about who I think you are talking about."

Spud"Yeah.Wait who is he talking about?"

Jake"I'm talking about my girlfriend Melinda."

Trixie"OK Jakie I guess we could help since this means so much to you. But one question."

Jake"OK what is the question?"

Trixie"What is it that you have so much in common with Melinda? I mean I seen her before but I always that you and her where just getting along really well.I never known that you really like this girl more then Rose."

Jake"We actually have a lot in common. We like a lot of the same movie. She and I also like the same kind of food. But most of all we both know all about the magic world. She has powers as do I."

Spud"Wow. It sounds like you 2 do have a lot in common."

Jake"We do. So are you guys willing to help me find her?"

Trixie"On problem Jakie.A promise is a promise and since you told us what you have in common with this girl we'll help you find her."

Jake"Thanks guys.Lets head out and find her."

* * *

_With everyone else_

Haley"Why did you kiss my brother?"

Rose"It was something that we had to solve."

Haley"What do you mean that you guys had something to solve."

Rose"Sooner or later we had to talk about it and find out if there was still something there."

Haley"Jake hasn't even talked about you since the last encounter.If I didn't know any better I say he had already forgotten you and if he hadn't gone with his friends to Texas he probably would never have mention you ever again."

Rose"What are you talking about Haley. Jake and I are still friends even thought I didn't talk to him for a while."

Haley"Really he still considers you as his friend even after you wreck his relationship."

Rose"He was mad at first but then he and I talked it out and then solved it after I apologized to him."

Haley"Really great that doesn't mean that I forgive you for hurting my friend. I also don't think that Melinda and her family is going to forgive you for what you guys did."

Rose"Haley look I came to talk to Melinda about what happened. I also came to tell you that your brother really is not a bad guy here. It was all me."

Melinda"What are talking about. I saw that he kissed you and you kissed him back. So you are both at fault here."

Rose"That is not what happened. Jake really does care about you and your family."

Wyatt"What. I don't think that he really cares about our family or our sister nay more."

Rose"Jake really does care. When we were at the mall all he did was talk about you guys especially Melinda. After about 2 hours I felt like I really know you guys."

Chris"Really all he did was talk about our sister?"

Rose"Yeah. I should have taken that as a hint that he doesn't feel the same way any more."

Wyatt"So you like him but he doesn't like you?"

Rose"Don't remind me. But yeah pretty much."

Chris"Did he say why he doesn't feel the same way anymore."

Rose"No.But he and I are still friends and I could tell that he really didn't feel anything when we kissed so I'm thinking that he is sweet on someone else."

Melinda"So he doesn't feel the same way about you and he has sweet on someone else."

Rose"Yeah. So don't get me wrong. The kiss was all me and I'm really sorry about it. Just give Jake a chance to make things right."

Melinda"Do you know who he is sweet on?"

Rose"He didn't tell me. But I have a feel that it's someone that he has known for a while and have a lot in common with. Any way I better go.I just wanted to come and apologize and make things right. Haley tell your brother that I'm sorry and I decided to go back to Hong Kong for a while."

Rose then start to head for the door but then turns around and head towards Haley.

Rose"I almost forgot Haley could you give these to your brother for me. Tell him to use it whenever he need help or just needs a friend to talk to. I'll see you later. I hope to see your family again.Bye."

Then Rose leave leaving Melinda and her family to think about what she told them. Though she could sense that they really believe her she know that she had to tell them or she was going to have a guilty about the whole thing. As she head out teh door she know that something was not right but decided that it was just her and then left without saying anything.Once she was outside she looked around then headed for a dark alley where she could use her poison and get back to Hong Kong.

* * *

_With Jake_

Trixie"Jakie this is going no where. We have been looking for a while now. Maybe you can just go over to her house knock on the door and see what happens."

Jake"Her brothers are going to kill me for hurting their sister. Any way her family is going through a lot right now and they probably won't even be home."

Trixie"What are they going through? Maybe if you know then it could give you clue as to were she is."

Jake"Well I just machined to you that Melinda had brothers right?"

Trixie"Yeah and.."

Jake"Her brothers are both already married to someone."

Trixie"And so what does this have to do with what the family is going through?"

Jake"Well from what Melinda told me one of her brothers wife is a mortal."

Trixie"A what?"

Jake"A mortal."

Spud"What is a mortal?"

Jake"A mortal is someone who doesn't have any powers."

Trixie"So Melinda's sister in-law and her family is not like Melinda and her family?"

Jake"Yeah and then they also got pregnant and so since the baby is half mortal and half magical Melinda and her family had to tell her about magic and them having powers just like me. After they told her she got scared and then she ran out of the house and head back to her old house. While she was there she got kidnapped and that was how we met up with Rose in Texas when we where there looking for her. Right now I'm not even sure if they found Alex yet."

Trixie"Alex is Melinda's sister in-law."

Jake"Yeah Alex and Wyatt are are husband and wife and Alex doesn't have any powers neither does her family. I also think that she is the only one in her family that knows about magic right now."

Trixie"Then maybe they are all back over at Alex's house right now."

Spud"Good thinking Trixie. Let's go."

Jake"Yeah. Come on lets hurry."

* * *

_With everybody else_

Lucy"Did you guys think that what that girl said is true?"

Hope"Truthfully we don't know her that well so even we aren't that sure if it was the truth or not."

Eric"Then why don't you ask him and find out if he was part of it or just someone who is innocent"

Melinda"I don't know. I guess I just don't want to know what happened between them."

Eric"Are you just afraid to find out the truth."

Lucy"Yeah. My dad is right. You don't have to be afraid to find out what happened. For all you know he could have been at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Sandy"They are right. You can't be afraid to find out the truth. If you do then if he was innocent then you would regret it sooner or later and you know that as well as everybody else here."

Racheal"How did you guys know what she was afraid of and why?"

Lucy"Because ministers usually talk to people who are afraid of doing something. We talk to people who are afraid of doing things all the time. Something we could even tell when someone is worried or sad especially people in our family like you giys and your sister."

Just then the doorbell rings and it got everyones attention.

David"I got it."

He walks to the door while everyone just sits back down wonder weither to trust Rose or not.

David"Who is it?"

Jake"I'm Jake and my friends are with me too."

David opens the door.

David"Are you here looking for Melinda?"

Jake"Yeah. Is she here?"

David"Yeah she is. Come on in. She is in the living room."

They walk into the living room and then Melinda turns her head.

Melinda"What are you doing here?"

Jake"My friends and I have been looking for you everywhere. I wanted to talk to you about what you saw back at teh mall."

Melinda"Umm Rose told us everything. She said that it was all her and you didn't have anything to do with it."

Jake"Really she was here. Why didn't she call me and tell me that she was here and that you were here?"

Melinda"Yeah she was here. She didn't want to cause any more trouble for you so after she told us want really happened she said that she was going to go back to Hong Kong for a while."

Jake"I'm really sorry Melinda. I really should have been paying more attention."

Melinda"I believe you. But can you answer one question for me?"

Jake"Anything. You know that if I could help you I would no matter what."

Melinda"I know. Before Rose left she told me she could tell that she could tell that you are sweet on someone else and that you don't have the same feelings you did for her. Just who is the person that you are sweet on?"

Jake"Ummm. You are."

Melinda"What. You really like me?"

Jake"Yeah.I never told you cuase I jsut don't know how. Sorry."

Melinda"Don't be. Just don't let a girl get you like that again."

Jake"I won't. Promise."

Melinda"Good."

Then they kiss and then everyone cheer.

Alex"This is really sweet."

Wyatt"Yeah."

Trixie"Jakie you got your girl back and everything is fine now. Can Spud and I go now. We have to be somewhere really really soon."

Jake"Yeah. Thanks for all you help."

Spud"No problem. You're our friend so if you ever need any more help just call you. See you later."

Trixie"Yeah see you. Come up spud if we run we should still make it on time."

Trixie and stud walks out and then Melinda turns her attention to Alex.

Melinda"So my relationship is fine now but what about you and my brother Alex?"

Lucy"What are you talking about. Before all this happened Alex told us that Waytt and his are just out of town for a few days."

Everybody turns to her.

Alex"Mom dad don't even ask I'm fine,nothing happened to me and you are going to get a headach if I told you what happened between Wyatt and me. But I can tell you that I have decided that as of right now I need some time before I can tell you what happened. I'm really sorry about telling you the lie but I really can't tell you what happened yet."

Kevin"We understand Alexia. You promised to keep it a secret and we think that after all that happened we aren't ready to know what hapened either. But if you make your decition about what to do with what you know really think about it first. Alright?"

Lucy"Your dad is right Alex. You don't want to regret what you did after you did it."

Jake was sensing that something was not right. So he secretly used his powers and he found out that there was someone else in the room. Then he sensed that it was after his sister.

Alex"Thank mom.Thanks dad. I ha..."

Jake"HALEY WATCH OUT."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	15. Attacked and sometime

_Melinda went home after she saw Jake and Rose kiss. She and her family started to talk to her about what happen as Jake went around and tried to figure out were she was. Rose felt bad for what she did so she went and found Melinda then apologized to her. After she apologized she left and told Haley to tell her brother that she went back to Hong Kong.While all this was happening Jake had asked his friends to help him find Melinda. After looking for a while one of Jake's friend Trixie asked if he even had a clue as to where she could be. Then Jake to them about Melinda and magic and the whole situation. Trixie then gave them and idea that Melinda might be back with her family. They headed back over to Melinda's sister in-law's old house. When they got there Rose was already long gone but left a dream charm for Jake in case something happens. When Jake got to Alex's old house her Uncle lets him and his friends in. Jake and Melinda make up and then everything is fine or so they thought. Just when that thought that everything was fine Jake sensed that there was something no right and then yell at his sister._

* * *

Alex"Mom dad don't even ask I'm fine,nothing happened to me and you are going to get a headache if I told you what happened between Wyatt and me.But I have decided that as of right now I need some time before I could tell you what happened.I'm really sorry about telling you the lie but I really can't tell you what happened yet."

Kevin"We understand Alexia.You promised to keep it a secret and we think after all that has happened we aren't ready to know what happened either.But before you make your decision about what you know really think about it first. Alright."

Lucy"Your dad is right Alex. You don't want to regret what you did after you did it."

Jake was sensing that something was not right. So he secretly used his powers and he found out that there was someone else in the room.Then he sensed that it was after his sister.

Alex"Thanks Mom.Thanks Dad.I ha..."

Jake"HALEY WATCH OUT."

Haley"What?"

Jake that dove straight for his sister. 5 seconds later right were she was standing they saw a dagger.

Jake"Are you OK?"

Haley"Yeah. I'm fine now. Thanks bro."

T-Bone"How did you know that something was going to happen to your sister at that every moment?"

Jake"Gut feeling."

Ruthie"Gut feeling. Wow you must be really close to your sister then."

Haley"Yeah we're really close like that. He can almost always tell when something is going to happen to me. And reverse as well."

Lucy"Wow. That could really help you in the future then."

Jake"Yeah."

Melinda then walks over to help Jake and Haley up off the floor. Piper walks over to where Haley was standing before and pulled the daggers out of the floor.

Piper"Where could this have came from?"

Leo"I don't know. It doesn't seem like we seen it before."

Melinda"Dad is right. We having seen this before."

Sam"Just wondering. Are we save now?"

David"Sam is right. Are we save?"

Wyatt"YOu should be fine now. If we know that something is going to happen to anyone of you then we will tell you."

Kevin"You sure about this?"

Chris"Yup."

Piper"Well you guys are fine now. So we better go. See you later."

Paige"Our sister is right. We have something to do so we better get going."

Phoebe"You guys call us if you ever need anything else."

Piper"Alex you want to come?OR did you want to stay with your family for a bit longer?"

Alex"I think that my parents aren't ready for me to leave yet but thanks anyway."

Melinda"Well then we got to go. See you later."

Lucy"I thought you said that you would be able watch us to make sure that nothing is going to happen to us."

Leo"Ummm. I guess ine of us can stay and then when we really need the help then we'll call then."

Piper"Yeah. But which one of us stays and who goes?"

Haley"I could stay."

Melinda"Not such a good idea. You were almost attacked again. It'll be better for all of us if you staied with us for now."

Chris"Hey bro. Can't you stay.I meen Alex is here anyway and then when we really need you then we will call."

Hope"Yeah cous. Great idea."

Wyatt"That is not a problem from me."

Piper"Great. Then see you later Wyatt."

Leo and the rest of the family then goes over and gives Wyatt a hug before they left.

Wyatt"So what should we do?"

Eric"Don't know."

Wyatt"Way not watch a movie. Then we'll just go on from there."

Everyone"OK with us."

Haley"Could we watch Disney's Piglet's Big Movie? Please Please Please."

Wyatt"I don't have a problem with that."

Everyone"Why not."

They all sat down on the couch and they started to watch the movie.

_Everyone_ _else_

Chris"I'll go do more research on ths sign at magic school."

Melinda"I'll go with Chris."

Katie"I guess I could go see what the Elders know about this sign."

Hope"I can make the posion I guess."

Racheal"Sammy,Lexia,and I can look in the book."

Cassie"Jr,Heather,and I can scribe for the demon then."

Piper"Ok that leave the rest of us with the battle plan."

They all split up and then started to helped find the owner of the daggers if they can.

_At magic school_

Chris"I bet we looked through like 50 books by now."

Melinda"Well we still have to keep looking. Now like there is any spellthat could help us in this situation."

Chris"That's it."

Melinda"What are you talking about?"

Chris"The situation right now is that we are tired of reading all these useless information right."

Melinda"I guess you could put it like that."

Chris"What if we could just look through these books really fast. Like speed reading."

Melinda"We might know magic but I don't think that that is possible."

Chris"It is."

Melinda"What?"

Chris"Wyatt used the spell before not too long ago."

Melinda"Were is it."

Chris"Mom should have it.You go and ask mom for it and I'll continue to look through all these book."

Melinda"Alright."

Melinda uses her powers and then orbs home.

Melinda"MOM,AUNTIE PAIGE, AUNT PHOEBE."

Piper"Aunt Paige is upstairs in the attic with your cousins,Aunt Phoebe is in the kitchen helping your other couisns,I'm in the livingroom helping the other with the plan."

Melinda heads into teh livingroom to find her mom.

Piper"What happen. Did you guys find anyhting on the sign?"

Melinda"Nope.We looked through like 50 books and there is nothing in there about any signs what so ever."

Katie"Hope and I can help you look since I already came back from the Elders and Hope is already done with the posion."

Melinda"Thanks but Chris and I were wondering if we could do get help some other way."

Piper"What other way?"

Melinda"Chris said there were some new spells again. He said that Wyatt had used one of them before and we wee wondering if we could us the same one."

Piper"Why would you need to know what what the right decition is right now.Aren't you guys looking for some information on the sign. What does that have to do with a big life decition?"

Melinda"What? Chris said that Wyatt used a spell to speed read."

Piper"Oh."

Melinda"Is there a spell like that or do we really have to read all those books?"

Piper"Well there is a spell like that."

Melinda"Could we use it.Please. We are going to go nuts reading all the books just to find 1 thing about that sign."

Piper"Will you guys reverse the spell right after all this is over?"

Melinda"Yeah. We promise that we will."

Piper"Upstairs in the attic in the Book of Shadow."

Melinda"Great.Thanks Mom."

Melinda orbs upstairs into the attic.

Melinda"Hi Aunt Paige. What are you looking up?"

Paige"Nothing just trying to look up some possible demons. Did you find anything about the sign at Magic school?"

Melinda"No.We looked through like 50 books but there was nothing about any signs in anyone of them."

Paige"I see. Well there is nothing in the book either."

Melinda"I was actrually looking for a spell."

Paige"OK here you can look in the book for the spell then.I got to go get a drink anyway. I'll be right back."

After flipping through the whole book Melinda still didn't find the spell."

Melinda"MOM THE SPELL IS NOT IN THE BOOK."

Then Piper remember that she didn't right the spell in the book.

Piper"CHECK IN THE LITTLE BLACK BOOK."

Melinda"WHERE IS IT?"

Piper"IN MY ROOM OR IN THE ATTIC SOMEWHERE."

After looking for about 5 minutes she found the book on the table in the attic. She started to flip through the book passing may different spells. There were many spells that were really different and had different effects but she didn't find the spell she was looking for.

Melinda"MOM THE SPELL IS NOT IN THE LITTLE BLACK BOOK EITHER."

Piper"THEN YOUR BROTHER MUST HAVE IT. GO AND FIND HIM TO GET THE SPELL."

Melinda orbs over to Alex's parents house.

* * *

_With Wyatt_

Wyatt"Hey Leyia."

Leyia"Yeah."

Wyatt"Did you watch this movie before?"

Leyia"Yup.Lots time."

Wyatt"OK.Did you learn how so do summaries yet in school?"

Leyia"Ummm.No but I already know how."

Wyatt"OK then can you tell me a summary for the movie?"

Leyia"Ummm.Piglet thought that he is too small to do anything so he runs away. Pooh and his friends findout and then uses his memory book as a trail. When they get in a figh it really test them on friendship and how well they know Piglet since they lost some pages of the book. In the end they find Piglet by working together but I forgot where he was."

**A/N**:I'm not that sure on the summary. I never really watched it. I just got the idea from my cousin.

Wyatt"Wow. Great job. How about since you did such a great job on the summary after the movie if Aunt Piper still doesn't need my help I'll take you too the mini mall for ice cream?"

Leyia"Yeah.I like that."

After the movie Leyia was ready for the ice cream that Wyatt promised.

Leyia"Could we still go that ice cream?"

Lucy"Haley. That was rude."

Leyia"I'm sorry. I just really want ice cream. Could you,Alex, or daddy take me then?"

Wyatt"It's not problem. She's my sister too and it doesn't look like my family need me right now. So I could her for ice cream now."

Leyia"Alright."

Then there was a knock on the door.

Savannah"I got it."

She gets up and walks down the hallway ignoring her feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Savannah"Who is it?"

Melinda"I'm Wyatt's sister."

Savannah opens the door and then though that her feeling that something is wrong was really true.

Melinda"Hi Sis."

Savannah"Hi. What happened. Is something wrong?"

Melinda"I actrually need Wyatt's help with something really fast."

Savannah"Come on in. He's in the livingroom. We all just finished watching a movie."

Savannah decided to just forget that about her feeling about something bad happening.

Melinda"Hi Wy I need your help with al little something really fast."

Wyatt"What happemed. Do you guys need me at home now."

Melinda"Not really but Chris and I really need your help with something."

Wyatt"OK but I don't any more then you guys do. Unless you found out more about the daggers that I didn't know about."

Melinda"Mom said to come find you to help us find some books on speed reading and things like that."

Wyatt"Oh that I can do.Hold on a sec."

Wyatt started to right down the spell or at lease what he remembers. It looked a little something like this:

_Here and now there space and time _

_I'm trying to read all the books that I can find_

_None of these books are helping me_

_To find what I need_

_ From the books I see _

_Let me speed read for the info that I need_

Wyatt"These books should help you find what you need."

Melinda"Thanks. See you later bro."

Melinda heads out to the hallway and then out and close the door then orbs away. Melinda ends up in Magic School where she found her brother looking throgh another book.

* * *

_With Melinda and Chris _

Melinda"How's it going. Any luck?"

Chris"I wish. I look through like another 20 or so and still there is not even one thing on any signs what so ever. Please tell me that you got the spell and we don't have to really read the whole libary of books."

Melinda"Don't worry. I got the spell from Wyatt just now. So we don't have to read all these books."

Chris"Great.Lets say it an then get this over with."

Both siblings:

_Here and now through space and time_

_We're trying to read all the books that we can find_

_None of these books are helping us_

_To find what we need_

_From the books we see_

_Let us speed read for the info that we need_

Then right then Chris picked up a book and then before Melinda could even ask he was done and told her that there was nothing in that book.

Melinda"It worked. The spell worked."

Chris"Great. Lets just finish our job then."

* * *

_With Wyatt_

Wyatt"OK. So Leyia how about that ice cream. Do you still want to go and get it or do you want to do something else now?"

Leyia"Ice cream please please please."

Wyatt"Sure I can still take you out for ice cream."

Lucy"OK Leyia. Just remember to be polite OK."

Leyia"OK I will Mommy."

Kevin"Thanks Wyatt for watching her. We got to get started on the dinner."

Wyatt"No problem. Leyia is my sister and I'm happy to watch her anytime."

Alex"Can I come along? I want to spend more time with Leyia."

Wyatt"Why not she is your sister."

Alex"Great lets go."

The three of them went to get their coats and then headed out the door. On there walk to the mini mall Wyatt and Alex seem to be feeling really wierd about the whole thing and didn't know what to say.Even Haley who was six could tell that there was something bothering her sister.

Haley"Lexia is everything OK. You seem really sad."

Alex"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just supriced that I have missed out on so much when I wasn't here."

They continued to walk with neither one of the adults knowing what to say to eachother. When they got to the mall The first thing they did was head for a table. After sitting for less then 5 minutes Haley was pulling on her sister's and Wyatt's sleeve trying to get one of them to go with her to the ice cream stand. Wyatt finally went with her to get the ice cream. They came back in about 5-10 minutes eating a big cone of ice cream. Wyatt had ine extra cone in his right hand that was for Alex.

Wyatt"Here I though that you might want one too."

Alex"Thanks"

Haley"Did you guys have a fight?"

Alex"No we didn't."

Haley"Then why are you guys acting so wierd around eachother?"

Alex"Well I guess we just don't know were to start."

Haley"Why not. You can just start by being happy to see eachother again. That always happens with mommy and daddy whenever they are away from eacthother for even a day or 2."

Alex"I guess that it's not that simple for us."

Haley"Oh. Can I go to the play place over there of a while before we leave?"

Alex"Sure but finish your ice cream first."

In about 10 minutes Haley was off playing at the play place with the other kids.

Wyatt"You know what you told your sister was right."

Alex"What."

Wyatt"After what happened with the secret and kidnapping and all it's really hard for the both of us to know were to start."

Alex"Yeah."

Wyatt"But your sister is right about something."

Alex"What's that?"

Wyatt"Being happy that neither one of us is hurt and being happy to see eachother."

Alex"I guess that is a good point."

Then there was another weird silence between them. Alex know she had to do something about the situation that she was in. She also knew that if her parents ever found out that Wyatt and his family has powers they would never except him any more. Ever since what happened when her older sister Savannah was just 2 1/2 her parents have been really careful about everything that their kids were doing. Since she was almost lost as well her parents have been really protective of her and wanted to know everything that she was doing just to be safe. Alex knew that this was something she couldn't keep from her parents much longer especially since the baby will eventrually start to us it's powers. She though and though and finally came up with a solution.

Alex"Wyatt I need sometime."

Wyatt"What?"

Alex"I mean with everything that has happened I need sometime to adjust."

Wyatt"I understand. It is a lot to take on."

Alex"No I think that we should stay away from eachother for the time being."

Wyatt"What? But..."

Alex"I'm Sorry but I can't do this. It's too hard right now. I really need sometime away from us."

Alex then gets up and walks away heading for her sister. Then she leave the mall leaving Wyatt.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. A day of fun and some thoughs

__

Alex was saved by Healey. But Healey was now in danger asn got attacked not once but twice. The Halliwells decided to check it out and then decided that Wyatt would stay behind to make sure that Alex and her family was OK. They watched T.V and then the rest of the family tried to find out what what happened and why Haley was attacked. Chris adn Melinda were at magic school and everyone else was coming up with a plan,making posions, or finding some other way to get more information. Chris and Melinda then decided to ask for a spell to speed read. Meen while after the movie the whole family though that it was a good idea to just let Wyatt take Haley out for ice cream. Alex decided to go along as well since she need to talk to Wyatt. In the end she told Wyatt that she need sometime.

* * *

Alex gets up and walks away heading for her little sister.Then she leaves the mall leaving Wyatt. But Wyatt caught her before she headed out the door.

Wyatt"Alex just in case I want you to know something."

Alex"What?"

Wyatt"I still really care about you and I still really love you. So I don't want anything to happen to you."

Alex"Nothing is going to happen. I said I needed sometime but I never said I was going to do anything dangerous."

Wyatt"I know but that thing that kidnapped you. There are more of them and they will be coming after you. So If anything ever happens or need me for anything just shout my named into the sky. I'm going to be able to hear you and I'll come right away."

Alex"So wait. All those times that I shouted your name looking for you back home you heard me?"

Wyatt"Yup. I heard you even though I was somewhere else. That is one of the powers that we all have."

Alex"OK. I will shout your name if I ever need you for anything."

Wyatt"Great. I hope that you and I could be together again soon."

Alex"Yeah."

Healey"Can I go with Wyatt instead? Please. Please. Please."

Alex"If he wants to take you somewhere else to play sure."

Wyatt"Wait. I though you said that you needed sometime."

Alex"I said I needed sometime but you are spending time with my sister not me."

Wyatt"OK. I'll have Haley back later."

Alex"Alright. See you later Healey."

Healey"Bye."

Alex leave and then Haley started to think of something they could do.Then she got an idea.

Healey"Wyatt. Could we go to the park or something?"

Wyatt"Sure lets go."

They head for the exit too and then headed or the park.

* * *

_With Chris and Melinda_

Chris"Well. I didn't get anything. Did you?"

Melinda"No. Looks like there is nothing here about this."

Chris"Great. Then what are we suppose to do. We have no idea of what we are up against."

Melinda"We'll just have to wing it,like we always do."

Chris"Fine lets go."

They orbed back home and went to find everybody else.

Piper"So what did you guys find?"

Chris"Nothing. There was nothing at Magic School about this sign."

Melinda"What did you guys get?"

Paige"We have a posion. But we have no information on the sign either."

Hope"Looks like we are just going to have to fight it even though we don't know what we are up agian."

Rachael"Hope is right. But it could be a lot more dangerous."

Jake"Wait. Haley when you went to save Alex did the thing see you in human for or dragon form?"

Haley"Dragon. Why?"

Jake"And you are sure that this thing didn't see you use your powers at all."

Haley"I might have dragoned up too late and he might have saw me right before he came back into the room. But I'm pretty sure that he didn't see me."

Jake"How sure are you that he might not have saw you?"

Haley"60 percent sure. I saw his shadow when I was about to dragon up. So he might have figured it out."

Jake"I think that he did figure who you were in the human form."

Phoebe"You know that is a good idea. That might have been what happened. And the person that is after you might actraully be the demon."

Paige"That would definatly explain why we don't have the demon in the book."

Piper"Wait. Did you kill it or knock it out first of all?"

Haley"Knock it out.I though you guys might wanted to kill it or do something with it so I didn't want to kill it so I just knocked it out instead."

Jake"Great. What did you know about him then?"

Haley"Well nothing really. All I did was go in, dragoned up. Scardy him and knock him out. Then flow out of there. So I didn't really learn much about him."

Piper"I'm pretty sure that it tried to attack you."

Haley"Yeah. It did."

Paige"Then what kind attacks does it have?"

Haley"I' didn't quite notice. But I'm sure that Alex know a lot about him."

Jake"Great. Lets go back and ask her."

* * *

_With Alex_

Alex"Mom. I'm home."

Lucy walks from the kitchen.

Lucy"Great. You are just in time for dinner. Uhhhhh. Where is your sister and Wyatt."

Alex"I was feeling a little under the weather but Haley still wanted to play so Wyatt offered to take her to hang for a bit before they came back. But don't worry. Wyatt say he would have her back by 8 the latest."

Lucy"Alright. And you are OK now?"

Alex"Yeah mom. I'm feel much better.Thanks."

Lucy"Alright then. Why don't you go wash up then come and have dinner then."

Alex"Mom,I'm actrually not that hungry. Can I just skip dinner tonight. I'll get something to eat late I promise."

Lucy"OK then. You call if you need anything."

Alex"I will."

She then heads upstairs to her room and then locks the door. After hearing her family for a while she decided to drown out the noice by watching some T.V in her room. In the middle of the show Alex saw a swamp of bright,blue lights floating in the middle of the room.

Alex"What's going on? Who's there?"

Chris"Calm down. It's just us."

Alex"How did you do that?"

Piper"Wyatt told you that we have powers already right. That is one of our powers."

Alex"OK. Now this is getting scary. Do you guys use your powers for evil or something?"

Paige"No. We'll all the good guys. The thing that captures you is the bad guys."

Alex"Next time give a heads up before you guys pop in like that."

Melinda"Sure. We could do that. But we came to ask you something."

Alex"Is it about magic."

Hope"Kind of yes and no."

Alex"OK shoot."

Racheal"Alright.Did you know who was it that captured you?"

Alex"Yeah. But it's really wierd though."

Cassie"Can you tell us what you know about him?"

Alex"Sure. What did you want to know?"

Lexia"Everything."

Alex"OK. Lets see. Then why don't you ask the questions and then I'll try to answer them if I can."

Heather"That works. Thanks."(Hugs her)

* * *

_With Wyatt and Healey_

Wyatt"So what do you want to do first?"

Healey"The slide. Can you catch me when I come down. That's what mommy and daddy do."

Wyatt"Sure lets go to the slide."

Healey"Weee. That was fun. Can I go again?"

Wyatt"Sure. You can as many time as you want before we have to leave."

Healey"Alright."

After about 10 time Healey got bore and wanted to do something else.

Healey"I want to go on the swings now."

Wyatt"OK lets go."

Healey"But I don't know how to swing by myself."

Wyatt"So you want me to push you while you're on?"

Healey"Could you? Please.Please.Please."

Wyatt"Sure. I don't see why not."

After about 20 minutes on the Healey got bore of that too.

Healey"Lets go to the trains now."

Wyatt"OK. But lets wait for the swing to come to a complete stop first."

After the swings came to a complete stop Wyatt and Healey went over to the trains.

Healey"Wyatt."

Wyatt"Yeah?"

Healey"Did you and my sister have a fight?"

Wyatt"Actrually I told her a secret and I guess she got scard."

Healey"Why didn't you tell her sooner?"

Wyatt"Cause I didn't know how to tell her."

Healey"Oh. Will you guys ever get back together?"

Wyatt"I don't know. Hopefully. It your sister choice if she still wants to be together."

Healey"Do you still want to be with her?"

Wyatt"Yeah. I do want to be with her. Hey you know that store that we passed by on the way here?"

Healey"Yeah. What about it?"

Wyatt"Well I saw you looking at a little bear. If we go back now I think that we can get it and have enough time to go grab a bite to eat. What do you say?"

Healey"You could really get that bear for me?"

Wyatt"Yup. But we have to leave now so that we have enough time to get something to eat and get you home before it gets dark."

Healey"OK. Lets go."

With that they headed back out of the park and to the mini mall.

* * *

_With the Camden/Kinkerk's_

Matt"Hey. Sorry we got back late."

Annie"No problem. We're all still having dinner anyway."

Sarah"Did Alex finish already?"

Lucy"She never ate."

Matt"What!"

Lucy"Matt calm down. She is a grown girl. If she was hungry she would have ate with us."

Sarah"She said that she wasn't hungry?"

Kevin"Yeah. But we would probably bring her a plate of something to eat after we are done."

Matt"Alright. But you sure that she is OK."

Annie"Matt. Sarah. It's nice of you to care about your neice but I'm sure that Lucy and Kevin know what they are doing. So just relax. If she was in trouble she would have at lease told someone in our family."

Sarah"Alright.One more question.Is Healey with Alex? "

Eric"Nope. She is not here."

Kevin"One of Alex's friends offered to hang out with her for a bit before she came home."

Lucy"She'll be back by 10 latest."

Matt"OK then. Lets eat."

After everyone was finished they all pitched in to help clean the house faster. Afterwards Matt looked at the time.

Matt"Maybe we should bring something up to Alex now?"

Annie"I'm sure that she is fine. If she was hungry or need something I'm sure that she would have stoped her phone conversation with her friends for a few minutes to get something to eat."

Sandy"True. She's usually really smart like that."

Sarah"OK. But it's almost 9:30. Is Alex's friend bring Healey home soon."

Lucy"They will be home by 10 so I'm sure that they are coming home now."

Matt"Who took Healey out again."

Kevin"You know what we forgot. Let me find out."

* * *

_With Alex_

Heather"OK. So did you know the thing that attacked you before he kidnapped you?"

Alex"Not the thing that kidnapped me. But I did know his master."

Cassie"OK that is a start. How long did you know the master?What is the master's name?"

Alex"I know him since High School. In High School he was call Michael but now he goes by Jengo."

Piper"OK. Do you know what kind of powers he has?"

Alex"I don't know the names for the powers but I did see blue balls flying out the cave. Oh and red and oranged ones too."

Paige"Anything else. Besides energy and fire balls?"

Alex"I didn't see anything else from the entrance."

Phoebe"OK then. What about weakness. Do you remember what that was?"

Alex"Competiton."

Melinda"How is competition his weakness?"

Alex"Well. He is always up for any competition..."

All of a sudden Kevin shouted up to Alex.

Kevin"ALEX. WHO DID YOU SAY TOOK HEALEY OUT FOR SOME FUN AGAIN?"

Alex"WYATT. DAD. WYATT TOOK HEALEY TONIGHT. BUT HE CALLED ME EARLIER AND SAID THAT HE TOOK HEALEY OUT FOR DINNER SO THEY MIGHT BE AN EXTRA 15 MINUTES."

Kevin"OK THEN. CALL IF YOU NEED ANYTHING."

Alex"ALRIGHT DAD. So were where we."

Phoebe"Competition being Jengo's weakness."

Alex"Oh that. Basically he is very competative and his can lose his mind to any competition that he comes across."

Chris"So he goes all out for any competition."

Alex"Yup."

* * *

_With Wyatt and Healey_

Wyatt"So do you see the bear that you wanted?"

Healey runs over to a rack full of stuff bears and other animals. She then reaches for the one on the 3rd rack.

Healey"This one. Could we really get it?"

Wyatt"Yup. Come on."

Worker"Wyatt Hi. It's great to see you."

Wyatt" Nice to see you too."

Worker"How could we help you."

Wyatt"I came to get the bear."

Worker"OK. I'll tell you sister that you came by and picked it up."

Wyatt"Thanks. See oyu later."

They walked out of the store and then Wyatt checked the time.

Wyatt"OK. So we got your bear and now we have just enough time to get something to eat before I have to take you home."

Healey"OK. But could we eat at Burger Kings?"

Wyatt"Sure. Come on."

After they ate Healey was full and ready to get home.

Wyatt"So are you ready to go home."

Healey"Yeah."(Though she was kind of sad that the day was over already.)

Wyatt"Alright then come on."

By the time they got home Healey was really sad to leave.

Wyatt"Hey Leyia."

Healey"Yeah."

Wyatt"I noticed that you are getting realy sad. Is something wrong?"

Healey"I wished that we could still have some fun."

Wyatt"Oh. So you're sad that the day went by so fast."

Healey"Yeah. I had a lot of fun."

Wyatt"Well you still have to go home but if you want I can take you out for another day of fun again some othertime.

Healey"Really?"

Wyatt"Yup. Oh I also have another little surprice for you."

Healey"Really. What is it."

Wyatt"Let me see your panda for a minute."

Healey"OK here you go."(Hands over the panda.)

Wyatt"Alright you ready?"

Healey"Yeah."

Wyatt"OK. Watch this."

Then Wyatt said a spell:

_Little girl's bear _

_Show me how you care _

_Tell me how you feel _

_If you were real._

As he said it he waved his hand in front of the panda's face.

Wyatt"Now try talking to it."

Healey"OK. Hi."

Panda Bear"Hi. Nice to meet you."

Healey"Wow. I didn't know that it could talk."

Wyatt"Well that was part of the surprice. But let keep that between us alright."

Healey"Alright. Thank You. I love the surprice."

Wyatt"I'm glad that you liked it. Now come on lets go inside."

Once they walked in they headed for the livingroom.

Healey"Mom we're home."

Lucy"We're all in the kitchen."

Healey went as fast as her little legs into the kitchen and then Wyatt followed close behind her.

Lucy"Hey sweet. Did you have fun with Wyatt?"

Healey"Yeah. We went to the park and then Wyatt got me this bear."

Lucy"Oh. Well did you say Thank You?"

Healey"Yeah."

Kevin"You must be really tired after the long day. Why don't you go get ready for your bath."

Healey"OK. Bye Wyatt. See you later. Thanks again for playing with me all afternoon."

Wyatt"No problem. If you are good that we could hang out all day again."

Healey"Really?When?"

Wyatt"When ever it is OK with you parents."

Healey"Alright. Night."

Lucy"Wyatt Thanks for watching Healey today. Alex is up stairs if you want to talk to her."

Wyatt"OK. Thanks. Can you just help me tell her to just be really careful?"

Lucy"Sure but I though you might want to see her."

Wyatt"That's OK. She migh get really mad."

Lucy"Alright then. You stop by anytime you need."

Wyatt"OK. Thanks."

Then Wyatt turns and heads for the front door.

* * *

_With Alex_

Alex"So is there anything else you guys want to know?"

Paige"You know nothing about Jengo's underhand."

Alex"Other then the fact that is name is Hook. Nothing."

Phoebe"OK. Thanks. If we kill him you wouldn't mind would you?"

Alex"No. We aren't really friends anymore. But wouldn't you guys go to jail for killing him."

Phoebe"Not for killing someone that the world doesn't is a live."

Alex"Right."

Just then Healey popped in and saw everyone.

Alex"Hey Healey."

Healey"What is Wyatt's family doing here?"

Alex"They came to ask me something in person. But this is going to be a secret between you me and the Halliwells alright?"

Healey"OK."

Alex"Good. Now why did you come in. Did you want me to help you with something?"

Healey"Mommy and Daddy said that if it's OK with you, you can be the one to put me to bed again tonight."

Alex"Sure I can put you to bed. "

Healey"Yeah. Thanks sis."

Alex"No problem. While I say good-bye to our friends why don't you go and pick out the book that you want to read tonight."

Healey"OK. Oh can you get me a some milk before we start the story I'm thirsty."

Alex"Alright. I'll bring you a bottle in a minute."

**A/N: For those of you who don't know Healey is only about 3. But she's really smart so she speak english really well. **

Then Healey leaves the room and headed for her room to choose the book.

Phoebe"Well we better go too. See you later. Thanks for all your help."

Alex"No problem. Now you guys better leave before my parents come up and find out that you are here."

Melinda"Yeah. We'll tell Wyatt that you said Hi."

Alex"Sure. Thanks."

Then they all used their powers and left the room.

After they left Alex went downstairs and got Healey the bottle of milk.

Kevin"You want to eat something Alexia?"

Alex"Sure dad. But let me put Leyia to bed first. Then I'll come down and eat promise."

Kevin"Alright then."

After Alex out Healey to bed she went back downstairs and then gto something to eat like she promised her dad.

As she was eating she started to wonder how much longer she can keep the secret from her parents. Then before she went to bed she decided that the fist thing next morning she was going to talk to phoebe. Then she slowly drifted off to sleep at her last thought went throght her head.


	17. New Idea's

**A/N: Help! Can't think of other good idea's for the story. If you have some or one do tell and I'll try to put it into the story. **


	18. Chapter rewrite

**A/N: I'm rewriting the 16th chapter so that it is going to take me a while before I can come up with actual chapter 17.**


	19. Chapter delay

**A/N: Sorry for the inconvenience but my computer is experiencing some technical difficulties which will delay when the chapters come out. I thank u for ur patients and have a nice day. **


	20. Chapter rewrite is out

**The rewrite of chapter 16 is finally out. I'm trying to work on the next chapter and my other story so I don't know when I can come up with the next chapter.**


	21. Family Vacation

**A/N:My family is going on a summer vacation starting Wednesday. So I'm not posting any more chapters until I return. I'm not sure when that is going to be but I do know that it will be before school starts. So I hoped you enjoyed the stories so far and I'll try to post more chapter as so as I can.**


	22. Savannah finds out

**A/N: Hi. It's me. I know I said that I was on vacation but my mom's friend has a computer I can use so here is a treat for all you people who was reading my story and waiting for the next chapter. This is the next chapter hope you guys enjoy it as much as you did my other chapters. Oh and before i forget I'm coming back from my vacation on Monday or Tuesday so I should should have the chapter after this one up by the end of this week!! Well anyway I better go. Hope you continue to read my stories.****

* * *

**

Wyatt took Healey out for a day of fun after Alex told him that she wanted to spend some time away from him. Alex headed home while Wyatt took Healey to the park. Meen while Wyatt's family was having trouble get information about the creature that attacked Haley. So they went to talk to Alex about her old friends while Wyatt took Healey to a toy store then to Burger King. Then they headed home after they had dinner. After Wyatt's family left Alex put haley to bed and then got something to eat. After she went to bed but not before she made a note to herself to talk to Phoebe about the secret.

_The next morning at the Halliwell_

The next morning Piper woke up ealry and made breakfast.Not long after she woke up Paige and Phoebe came down to help.

Paige"Hey sis. Need some help with breakfast?"

Piper"Sure. I'm sure that one of you knows how to crack some eggs."

Paige"Yeah. Sure. I can do that."

Phoebe"Sorry. I would like to help but I have to go down to my office early today. I'll see you guys later."

Paige"Ok. See you later."

Piper"Oh. get home as soon as you can. we still have to hunt and kill that demon that is after Haley."

Phoebe"Alright. Hey are you guys going to head to work today?"

Piper"I'm not going to the restruant or the club for the next few days. Until we solve the demon problem at hand."

Paige"Yeah. I'm not going to work until the problem is solved."

Phoebe"Alright then. Bye."

Then about 30 minutes after Phoebe left everyone was awake.

Wyatt"So mom. Did you make breakfast again this monring rodid you decided to let us make our own breakfast?"

Piper"I made breakfast this morning. It's on the table . So grab whatever you want to eat from there."

Chris'Thanks mom. I'm starving."

* * *

_That morning with the Kinkerk's/Camden_

Lucy"Hey. Honey."

Kevin"Hey. sweety. Moring."

Lucy'I think I'm going to satart breakfast before the kids wake up."

Kevin"I can't remember the last time that we cooked together in the kitchen. Why don't we make the breakfast together?"

Lucy"I like that idea. I'm going to check on Haley first. She is usually up by now."

Kevin"Alright then. See you in the kitchen."

Haley"It's OK mom. I'm here. I just woke up."

Lucy"Hey sweety. Did you have a good sleep?"

Haley"Yeah. Since beakfast is not made yeah can I watched the T.V.?"

Lucy"Sure. Is any of your other brother or sister awake yet?"

Haley"I saw that Hanny was in her room with B.J."

Kevin"Alright then. why don't you go watch the T.V. while your mom and I make breakfast then."

Haley"OK."

30 minutes later everyone was awake and was coming down for breakfast."

Rachel"Hey mom. Morning. What smells so good?"

Lucy'Breakfast on the table. Get whatever you want fron there."

Britt"Thanks. Come on sis. Hey mom we are going to head to the movies with our friends today."

Lucy"Alright. Just be careful."

Kevin"And don't stay out to late."

Rachel"Don't worry we will."

Brittany"Hey. A.J. did you want to come along?"

Adrian"No thanks."

Kevin"Why don't one of you go and check to make sure that Alex is OK."

Zach"Here I'll go."

Then he headed up the stairs and twards his twin sister's bedroom. Then Zach headed back downstairs when he saw that his siter was still sleeping.

Zach"She's still sleeping."

Kevin"Alright then."

Lucy"Hey later your dad and I are going over to your grandparents. Did any of you want to come?"

Zach"Sure.I'll go."

A.J."Sounds fun. I'll go too. It's better then staying home."

Alex"Morning."

Kevin"Morning Alexia."

Lucy"Moring Angle."

Alex"I have to be somewhere. I'll see you later."

Lucy"You don't want breakfast?"

Alex"NO. I'm OK. It's OK if I maybe meet you at grandma's later?"

Kevin"Of corse it's OK. We'll tell grandma that you might show up later."

Alex"Thanks. Later."

* * *

_With Phoebe down at her office_

Phoebe"OK. Do I have any calls this morning?"

Alice"Not this morning no."

Phoebe"Alright then. I'll be in my office working on the next article if anyone calls me."

Alice'Alright. Then I'll just forward all your calls to you."

Phoebe"Thanks."

About 30 minutes after Phoebe got there Alex went to talk to here aunt.

Alex"Hi. I was wondering if I can speak to my aunt."

Alice"May I ask for your name?"

Alex"I'm Alexandria. Phoebe is my aunt and I was wondering if I can talk to her about something."

Alice"Hold on One minute."

Then she patched a call throught to Phoebe.

Alice"Phoebe you have a visiter."

Phoebe"Who is it?"

Alice"Your niece. Alexandria."

Phoebe"Well I'm not that busy. Alright send her in."

Alice"Right away."Then hang up the phone."Your aunt ask me to sent you in. Through those doors."

Alex"Thanks."

Alice"No problem."

Then she headed through the doors.

Alex"Hi Aunt Phoebe."

Phoebe"Hi Hon. Let me finish this advise really fast then you can tell me what's up."

Alex"Alright."

2 minutes later Phoebe was really to talk.

Phoebe"Ally why don't you take a seat and tell me what's on your mind."

Alex"Thanks. I was wondering when Wyatt told me that you all have powers is it really dangerous for me to be around you guys?"

Phoebe"Oh I see you're afriad that something might happen."

Alex"Yeah. Also I don't know how much longer I can this secret from my parents."

Phoebe"Well I would like to help you but it's not so save to talk a bout magic here,since it's suppose to be a secret. Give me a minute to gather my things and I'll take you back to the house and all of us would be happy to help you with this."

Alex"OK. Thanks."

5 minutes later Phoebe was ready and heading for the door.

Phoebe"Alice I have a family emergancy and I'm not coming back for the rest of the day."

Alice"Alright. But we need your adition for the night time adition newspaper."

Phoebe"I'll get it done at home and then fax or e-mail it to you."

Alice"Alright then. See you tomorrow."

Phoebe"Next week actraully."

Alice"Aren't you just leaving earlier today?"

Phoebe"Yeah. But then the family emergany is going to run into next week at least and I'm not coming back in until the everything is OK. So you won't be seeing me until at least next week maybe even long."

Alice"Alright then just e-mail of fax your column to us then."

Phoebe"Will do. Bye."

About 20 minutes later they were out of the office and home.

Phoebe"Hey guys I'm home and I brought someone with me."

Piper"We're all in the attic."

Phoebe"Come on. We can all help you and Wyatt back together."

Alex"Great."

They headed up to the attic.

Piper"Hey. Phobes who did...Alex. Sweety Hi. What a pleasent surprice."

Alex"Hi."

Wyatt"Umm. I better go."

Alex"NO."

Wyatt"What."

Alex"I meen you were here first. Not to manchen this is your house. I'll just leave and I'm sure that your Aunt can help me some other time."

Wyatt"Help with what. Are you and the baby OK."

Alex"Yeah. But I just need some help with something."

Just then the door bell rang.

Phoebe"I got it."

Phoebe was a bit surpriced at who she saw at the door.

Phoebe"Hi Savannah."

Savannah"Phoebe"Hi. I was wondering if my baby sister was here?"

Phoebe"Yeah. Alex is up stairs. She was just about to leave though.Did you still want to talk to her here or when she gets home?"

Savannah"Here. If that is OK with you."

Phoebe"Come on in then."

Savannah went in and then they headed up to the attic.

Phoebe"Alex your sister is here to see you."

Alex turned her head and then saw Savannah by the door way.

Alex"Hey Hannah. What are you doing here?"

Savannah" Mom is looking for you. Oh and dad is too."

Alex"What happen?"

Savannah"Well. You tell us. We heard Leyia talking to her bear about you and Wyatt."

Once Alex and Wyatt's family heard that all they could do was stare at her. All of them were lost with words. The first one to get there voice back was Wyatt.

Wyatt"My family came from a long line of witches. It's freaky I know. But we're still the same people just a bit different."

Savannah"WHAT!!"

Piper"I know it's really surprising."

Savannah"That is something from a fiction book. You know what I'm out of here."

Then she headed for the door but just before she left she turned her head."

Savannah"Ally I know you didn't know before but just be more careful around them alright. Oh and get home as soon as you can.Everyone is over at grandma's and grandpa's. We are having dinner there tonight and mom and dad wants you to meet us there as soon as you can.Later."

Alex"Hannah wait."

Savannah"Yeah."

Alex"I know what you are thinking. It's the same way I felt when Wyatt told me. But you have to keep this a secret. No one else is suppose to know about this."

Savannah"Why??"

Alex"I'm not so sure about that. All I know is that magic is suppose to be a secret."

Savannah"I really have to go.Ally we'll talk when you get to grandma's and grandpa's."

Then she ran out the door.

Paige"Now we might have trouble."

Piper"Alex how did your sister know that you and Wyatt are having some problems?"

Wyatt then started to have a flaash back:

_Healy"Hey Wyatt did you and my sister ahve a fight?"_

_Wyatt"Actrually I told her a secret and I guess she got scared."_

_Healey"Why didn't you tell her sonner?"_

_Wyatt"Cause I didn't know how to tell her."_

_Healey"Oh.Will you guys ever get back together?"_

_Wyatt"I don't know.Hopefully. It's your sister's choice if she still wants to be together."_

_Healey"Do you still want to be with her?"_

_Wyatt"Yeah. I do watn to be with her."_

Then he started to come back.

Wyatt"I think that I might have something to do with that."

Piper"WHAT. You told a 3 year old what happened."

Alex"What did you tell my baby sister?"

Wyatt"She just asked me what happened between us and I told her that I told you a secret. Then she asked if we we ever going to get back together and all I told her was that I hope we would."

Phoebe"Then Alex's family might have heard saying to her that she doesn't want Alex and Wyatt to break up for good or something. It shouldn't be anything big."

Paige"Good thought."

Alex"I better go then.I'll see you guys later."

Wyatt's family"Bye see you later."

Alex then headed for the door and left. At the entrance of the attic she turned her head to tell Wyatt what was on her mind.

Alex"Wyatt. I know for sure that I want you and your family to be a part of the baby's life. I also know that I us to be friends no matter what happens."

Wyatt"I would love that. I know that my family would too."

Alex"Yeah. I better go. See you."

After she left they all got back to trying to find Jengo and helping Haley. Alex wento to her grandparents house and spent to afternoon with her family. That night Wyatt and his family went to sleep with hight hope that everything was going to be OK even thought there was a demon on the lose and Wyatt and Alex weren't back together. At her grandparetns hosue Alex wasn't really haveing as much fun as she usually would. So she left yearlier then everyone else and headed home. After she had went to bed she fell asleep thinking that even thought she hadn't really talked to Phoebe about what she thought seh knew that Phoebe and her family had helped her in many ways that day.


	23. Alex's family finds out

**This is a recap of the story so far:**_Demons started to attack at the hosue more and more at the Halliwell's house. Wyatt and his family decided to summon up a demon to find out why that was happening. In the end they found out some new stuff about a new demon. They also found out that Alex is pregnet and that all demons were after the unborn baby. Several days later Alex found out that she was pregnet and told Wyatt. Then several days after that Wyatt told Alex that he knew magic. Once she found out Alex thought that she needed some time. That night hse staied at her parents house and then when she was looking through hher memory book a demon came and grabbed her. The next morning Alex's parents found that she wasn't there all night and called the Halliwell for help. They got to work and then found out that the thing that captured her was in Texas. As the kids went to Texas the adults staied behind. All this time was getting to know her old friend Michael but now his's known as Jengo. Jengo was Hook, the guy that took Alex, boss. In texas Jake,Melinda's boyfriend, saw his high school sweet heart Rose. After they helped her they went back to San Fransico with Rose. Then Jake and Rose staied at the mall and then the other went back to the house. While they were helping Rose Jake's little sister ,Haley,helped Alex escape from the underworld. Then when Melinda went to get Jake to tell him the good news she saw Rose and Jake kissing. When she saw that she ran into the bathroom but not before Jake saw her. Jake and Rose started to look for her and then Melinda figured this out so she orbed home. Rose later figured out that there was nothing between Jake and her any more. Then after Jake figured out that Melinda was back over with her family at the Kinkerk's house he wetn over there and they talked. After just when they thought that everything was OK for the moment Haley was attacked. Melinda a nd her family went to home to find out what happened and then Wyatt staied behind to make sure that everyone else was OK. While Wyatt's family was helping Haley Alex's family was watching a movie and then after Wyatt and Alex took Healey out for ice cream. While Helaey was playing with some other kids Alex told Wyatt that she needed some time away from him. Knowing that that was best he agreed to it. Wyatt took Healey out for a day of fun after her sister lefted while Alex staied home and helped Wyatt's family with finding out about there new demon. That night before she fell asleep Alex decided to talk to Phoebe the next day about what she was thinking. The next day Alex went to Phoebe's office looking for her and she dicided to do her work from home until the new demon was caught. Phoebe and Alex went back to the Charmed House where the rest of the family was trying to find the demon on the loss. Then when Alex was about to leave her sister Savannah came to talk to her and tell her that their parents wants her to meet the rest of the family at their grandparent's house. Then Savnnah macheed something about Healey knowing what happened betwwen Alex and Wyatt. That was when Wyatt told Savannah that he and his family have powers. Savannah left telling her sister to be carefull around Wyatt and his family. Then Alex left for her grandparents and Wyatt and his family got back to helping Haley. That night everyone went to sleep with high hope that everything would be just like they were before the demons started attacking and that Alex got pregnant._** That is the recap of the whole story so far. Here is the next chapter.**

_The next morning with the Kinkerk's_

Alex got up really early the next morning feeling really sick.

Alex"It was a good thing that the rest of the family decided to spend the night over at Grandma's and Grandpa's."

After she was feeling better she went downstairs and fixed herself some breakfast. Just then the back door opened and Alex turned around.

Savannah"Hey sis. Did you have a good time by your self last night?"

Alex"Yeah. It was great. It gave me a lot of time to think about things."

Savannah"You look a little pail. Are you OK?"

Alex"I'm fine. I just need some rest and something to eat."

Savannah"alright then. I'm going to head back over to Gramps and Gran. Later. Get some rest and feel better."

Alex"I will."

* * *

_The next morning with Wyatt and his family_

Paige"Hey Phoeb's. What are you doing here? I thought that you had work."

Phoebe"Yeah but I decided that until the demon is captured I won't be going back to work. Instead I'm going to get up early write the article e-mail or fax it over to Alice and then help you guys with the demon hunting."

Paige"That's great. So are you working on the article right now?"

Phoebe"Nope. I just finished when you came down."

Paige"Alright then. can you tell Piper and the others that I went to get some thing?"

Phoebe"No problem. See you later."

30 minutes later there was 1 phone call for Wyatt and Piper woke up.

Piper"Morning Phob's. What are you up to."

Phoebe"Nothing much. Just hanging until everyone is awake. Then we can start hunting that demon again."

Piper"OK. You might want to enjoy it while you can then. Kids are going to be up any minute."

Phoebe"Yeah. I kind of figured that. I was up for a while now."

Piper"Hey don't you have work today? It's Tuesday. You always go to work on Tuesday."

Phoebe"Until this demon is captured I'm going to work from home."

Cassie"Great mom. We can use all the help we can get."

Everyone else"Yup. We can sure use some more help right about now."

Phoebe"Alright then. Looks like everybody is up. So when Paige gets back we can start the hunt again.Oh before I forget Wyatt you had a phone call."

Wyatt"Who was it?"

Phoebe"Alex I believe. I told her instead of having you call her back she could come over. She said that she will be here at 10."

Wyatt"Alright Thanks Aunt Phoebe."

30 minutes later Paige got home and they started to hunt down the demon. Then Alex came over at 10.

Piper"Hey Lex."

Alex"Hey."

Piper"Was there something that you need help with?"

Alex"Yeah. Oh I also wanted to talk to Wyatt."

Piper"Everyone is in the attic."

Alex"Thanks."

Piper and Alex then heads up to the attic.

Piper"Guys Alex is here."

Everyone"Hey Alex. Nice to see you again."

Wyatt"Mom I better go. I'll come back to help later."

Piper"Alright don't be gone too long. Also be prepared when we call you."

Wyatt"OK."

Alex"Wyatt."

Wyatt"Yeah."

Alex"You don't have to go. I was actraully coming here to talk to you."

Wyatt"Alright then. Why don't we head downstairs to talk."

Alex"Sounds great."

* * *

_With Alex and Wyatt_

Wyatt"So what did you want to ask me?"

Alex"Well I was wondering if you knew when the baby is suppose to get it's power."

Wyatt"Why is something wrong?"

Alex"Well other then the fact that I can blow things up and teleport. I'm fine."

Wyatt"Oh that is just baby using it's powers. Every magical baby comes into their powers at different ages. It basical depents on the baby."

Alex"OK."

Wyatt"Look I know you don't want your parents to know about magic so if you want I can make a power binding potion."

Alex"I was actraully hoping that you can help me find a way to tell my family your secret."

Wyatt"I can do that. Did you have any ideas in mind?"

Alex"Not really."

Wyatt"Well. Why don't we go and ask my family for some idea's."

Alex"Sure. I guess that could work for now."

They headed back up stairs and then into the attic.

Piper"Hey guys. Alex you're OK right?"

Alex"Yeah. I was actrually asking Wyatt to help me find a way to tell my parents that you guys have powers."

Paige"The best thing to do is to just tell them."

Phoebe"Paige is right. If your parents find out some other way without you tell them. They could get really mad."

Hope"To add on to that you still have to tell them about the baby."

Piper"But the most important thing to remember is the longer you wait the hard it is going to be to tell them."

Phoebe"I have an idea. Why don't we stop the search just for today and help Alex."

Piper"That is not a bad idea."

Paige"Yeah that is a good idea."

Leo"Hey Guy did you forget the longer that the demon is out there the more danger Alex, the baby, and Haley are going to be in."

Phoebe"Leo it's just for today. How bad can it be. Plus we will be with Alex and the baby the whole day and Haley has powers of her own. So any demon that tries to attack us is just asked to be killed."

Paige"Phoebe has a piont."

Leo"OK fine. We'll take a brake today."

Alex"Thanks for the help guys."

Hope"No problem."

Alex"Let me call my parents and tell them that you guys are coming for dinner."

Piper"OK. Then we can all just pitch in and clean the attic."

(Alex on the phone.Alex regualer. Bold is person on the phone.)

**Hello. Kinkirk residence.Savannah speaking.**

Hi Hannah.

**Hey Alex is that you.**

Yeah. Could you tell mom and dad that a friend is coming over of dinner tonight?

**Which friend are we talking about here?**

Oh it's a surprice.

**Well if it is OK with Aunt Sarah and Uncle Matt you can bring your friend there. **

I thought dinner was at home tonight.

**Oh plans change just a while ago. Everyone is going to Aunt Sarah and Uncle Matt's for dinner tonight.**

OK. I'll talk to them then.Bye.

**Later.**

Then they hung up and Alex was begining to think that it wasn't such a good idea.

Wyatt"Hey so what did your parents say?"

Alex"That wasn't my parents. That was my sister. Dinner is actrually over at my Aunt and Uncle's house tonight so I have to call them and let them know that you guys are coming with me."

Chris"Alright then. We'll wait for you before we go."

Alex"Thanks."

(Bold is Aunt Sarah. Regular is Alex.)

**Camden residence. Sarah speaking.**

Hey Aunt Sarah.

**Oh. Hi Lexy. What a great surprice. What's up?**

Nothing much. Just you know still trying to find a way to tell mom and dad about everything that is going on.

**Oh. I see. You still havn't told them about the baby yet.**

Yeah.

**Well does Wyatt and his family know?**

Well yeah. Truth is that they knew even before I did. Piper is really good at the mother stuff.

**Oh. I get it. So she figured it out. **

Yeah. But Wyatt and his family has been really helpful with everything.

**That's good.**

Yeah. I guess. I was actrually calling to ask if everyone was going to be at dinner tonight.

**Oh that. Yeah. Everyone is coming. What's wrong are you not feeling well enough to come or something?**

No not that. I was really hoping that Wyatt and his family could join us tonight.

**Oh. I don't see why not. I meen it's just his mom,dad, sister,and brother right?**

No more of his Aunt,Uncles,and cousins as well.

**I don't see why not. We'll just dine out in the living room instead. **

So it's OK if they came with me tonight.

**Sure if you want them to and if they're OK with it.**

Great Thanks Aunt Sarah. See you tonight.

**See you tonight at 8:00.**

Then they hung up.

Piper"So is your Aunt and Uncle OK with us coming tonight?"

Alex"Yeah. She said that dinner starts at 8:00."

Chris"Great. Why don't we hang out for a bit around the mall or something then just before it starts we can go."

Alex"Sounds good. But I can't. Why don't I meet you guys at the mall around 5."

Paige"That's fine with us. But what did you have planned right now?"

Alex"Well I figured that was going to back by 2 so I promised my mom that I was going to babysit Haley and my cousins while she was at work from 2 till 4:30."

Melinda"Hey. I have an idea. Why don't you and Wyatt watch them together."

Piper"Mel. Has a good idea there."

Wyatt"I'm up to is as long as Alex wants to."

Alex"Well actrually if that is the case. Then I think I have a better idea. I can watch my cousin and Wyatt you can watch my sister."

Wyatt"Sounds good."

Hope"Great. See you 2 later."

So while everyone else was at the mall Alex was hanging with her baby cousins at home and Wyatt was babysitting Haley.Then at 4:30 Alex left her aunts house and then headed for the mall.Lucy had to stay at the office a little later so she asked Wyatt to bring her to Sarah and Matt's house tonight we they went there for dinner.

Alex"Hey guys. Where's Wyatt?"

Piper"His's not here yet."

Alex"Oh. Did he say if he was still going to come?"

Paige"He should still be coming."

Wyatt"Hey guys."

Piper"Hey. How was...What is Haley doing here."

Alex"Hey. Did you have fun with Wyatt?"

Haley did answer and Alex knew something happened.

Alex"OK. What happened. Why aren't you talking to me."

Haley"Because. I'm mad at Wyatt for hurting you and I'm mad at you for leting Wyatt watch me while you were off with your little friends."

Alex"Wait hold up. Who told you that Wyatt did something to me?"

Haley"I figured it out. You and Wyatt aren't together anymore. You stay at home instead of going back to your house. You and Wyatt don't even talk on the phone anymore."

Alex"Wyatt.Did you know that she felt this way."

Wyatt"No. She didn't tell me anything. This probably was why she didn't want to do anything but watch t.v in your room. Only reason that she came out was that I told her that your mom wanted me to take her with me to your aunts since she had to stay later at the office."

Alex"Leyia come here."

Haley"Yeah."

Alex"Wyatt didn't anything to me. It was my choice to come home for a while. And I'm sorry. I didn't know that you didn't want Wyatt to watch you. I was actrually helping Uncle Simon babysit Dora. Next time if someone else is going to babysit you I'll tell you first deal.?"

Haley"Deal."

Alex"Alright.Why don't you and I go get some ice cream."

Haley"OK. I would like that."

Alex"You guys want to come with?"

Halliwells"Sure. Sounds great."

After they spent the afternoon together Alex, Haley and the rest of the Halliwells went over to Matt and Sarah's for dinner.

Lucy"It's so great to have everyone here including Wyatt and his family. It's been a while since this happened."

Piper"It's great that you guys invited us. We are all having a great time."

They were actraully really enjoying the dinner. The seating was starting with Matt, then Sarah,Beth their oldest daughter,there twin sons Bobby and Kenny,next to Kenny was his sister Yasmin.Lucy was next to Yasmin,Kevin was next to Lucy,Zach was next to his dad,Haley was next her brother Zach and sister Britt,Rach was next to Britt,and A.J was next to Rach,Savannah was next to Rach and Aunt Mary. Mary was next to Charlos,his son Charlie was next to him and his sister Galleria,Galleria was next to her twin sister Abby, who was next to their brother Diego.Simon was next to Diego and his wife Sandy,who was next to their daughter Dora, Sammy was next to her brother Aaron and sister Dora,then final their adopted son Jason is next to Aaron.Jason was next to his brother and his Aunt Ruthie. Ruthie was next her husband T-Bone,T-Bone was next to his daughter Melody who was next to her brother Xaiver,Xaiver was next to his sister Susania. Susania was next to her Uncle Sam and David next to Sam. Then Annie was next to David and Eric was next to Annie. Piper was next to Eric and Leo.Leo was next to Wyatt who was next to Alex.Chris was next to Alex and Mel.Pheobe was next to Coop and Mel.Coop was next to their daughter Samantha who was next her sister Hope. Hope was next to her sister Katie and Katie was next to Cassie.Cassie was next to Paige who was next to her husband Henry.Henry was next to their daughter Rachel who was next to her twin Heather. Heather was next to their brother Jr. That was the way they sat for the dinner and near the dinner was when thing started to get a little wrong.Just when Lucy was standing up a demon appeared behind her and in front of the Charmed Ones.

Alex"Mom sit back down."

Lucy"Why."

Piper"Lucy. You really might want to duck."

Alex"Mom don't move. There is something behind you."

Just then Phoebe senced that the demon was about to attack Lucy.

Phoebe"WYATT SHIELD US RIGHT NOW. IT'S GOING TO ATTACK."

Then Wyatt puts up his shield and everyone stared at Wyatt and then at the demon just when it tried to attack.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next time:**

**Wyatt"GUYS. SOME HELP WOULD BE NICE."**

**Chris"This is bad."**

**Alex"Mom I'm sorry."**

**Wyatt"Do you really meen it?"**

**Lucy"What other secrets have you been hiding from us?"**

**_Find out what happens to Wyatt and Alex next time._**


	24. Alex staying or going

_Alex's family decided to sleep over at their grandparents home. That morning Savannah came back over to check on Alex then went back over to her grandparents house.Then Phoebe decided to do her work from home until Jengo was caught and that everything was OK with Alex and Wyatt. Then later Alex came over and asked Wyatt for some help. After wyatt's family decided to take the day off and head to the mall. Wyatt and Haley and spent the day together while Alex was baby-sitting her other cousins. Then around 4:30 Wyatt and Alex met the others at the mall. Wyatt brought Haley along since Lucy had to work later then she thought. Haley thought that Alex didn't want to babysit her and got mad at her.After Alex talked to Haley they went for icecream then hanged at the mall a bit before they went over to Matt and Sarah's for dinner. At the dinner was when theing started to get a little out of hand. A demon shows up and Wyatt had to us his powers to shield them._

* * *

_At the dinner_

Alex"Mom sit back down."

Lucy"Why?"

Piper"Lucy you might want to duck."

Alex"Mom don't move. There is something behind you."

Just then Phoebe sensed that it was about to attack.

Phoebe"WYATT SHIELD US RIGHT NOW. IT'S ABOUT TO ATTACK."

Then everyone stares at Wyatt and then at the demon just when it tried to attack.

Annie"LUCY!!WATCH OUT!!"

Paige"Don't worry she's fine."

Just then Lucy fell down.

Eric"You call that fine."

Phoebe"That is bad."

Piper"Don't worry."

Wyatt walks over to Lucy and heal.

Just then the demon attacked again.

Wyatt"Fireball."

The fireball headed straight for the demon but missed him.

Zack"Is our mom going to OK?"

Then the demon attacked again.

Wyatt"Energy Ball.She's going to be just fine. Icky Stuff."

Matt"Lets just call the police and get this over with."

The Halliwell"NO."

Chris"Let us take care of this."

Just then the demon started to fire attacks straight at the shield.

Wyatt"GUYS.SOME HELP WOULD BE NICE."

Piper"Phoebe,Cassie,Kate HongKong to make sure that no demon got Rose for giving Jake info.""Paige,Rach,Jr,and Heather to Haley to make sure that no demons are after her again."

"Mel and Sammy go make sure that no demons are after Jake."

"Chris. Where is Brittany?"

Just then a demon shot another Energy Ball.

Chris"Energy Ball. Home mom why."

Piper"You and Hope go make sure that no demons are after her. Alright go."

Then everyone left but Wyatt and Piper.

Wyatt"I think that we are going to need the others back here."

Piper"Orb everyone up stairs so you can let down your shield."

Wyatt then waved his hands and as he did he said "Upstairs."

* * *

_Upstairs_

Kevin"This is really weird."

Eric"Yeah."

Alex"I just hope that they are going to be OK."

Sarah"Lucy you OK?"

Lucy"Yeah. I'm fine."

Just then Alex decided to head for the stairway and see what was going on. Near the stairway Alex heard crashing, blowing up,yelling ,and screaming. Then out of the odds a demon saw Alex.

Demon"Stop. Get the girl."

Piper"Oh no you don't."

Then the downstairs of the house looked like a war zone that you wouldn't want to even be near.

Hook"You go get what you want to get and then bail. We'll follow after you leave. Hurry."

Once Alex heard that she figured that they were talking about her so she went down the hall and went down the flight of stairs that led to the kitchen.The demon not seeing where she went decided to do a door to door search. Then the Camdens heard that there were footsteps heading their way and Matt took a look outside.

Sarah"So what is going on?Who is coming?"

Matt"Well I think that we can call that thing a beast. We need to get out of this room without him seeing us or we are toast."

Annie"Great how are we going to do that?"

Just then Jason heard foot steps coming their way.

Jason"Shhh. Quite."

The demon heard Annie and Jason talking and headed for the room they were in. Just then Haley had a flash back:

_Wyatt"Alex just in case I want you to know something."_

_Alex"What?"_

_Wyatt"I still really care about you and I don't want anything to happen to you."_

_Alex"Nothing is going to happen to me. I said needed some time. I never said that I was going to do anything dangerous._

_Wyatt"Yeah. But still. If you ever need anything just shout my name into the sky. I'll be able to hear you and I'll come right away."_

_Alex"So all this time you were able to hear me even thought you where somewhere else?"_

_Wyatt"Yeah.It's one of the powers that my family and I have."_

Then she came back from the dream.

Annie"OK. Find good places to hid and hurry."

Haley"WYATT.."

Lucy"Shh. Haley. Quite."

Just then Wyatt appeared in a swob of blue light.

Wyatt"Haley.What happened. Why did you call me."

Haley"Help. Beast is coming."

Wyatt"What?"

Then the demon was just moments away and Wyatt was able to sence it.

Wyatt"You guys stay here."

He then stepped outside and then blasted to demon towards to stairs.He continued to blast the demon down the steps.

Wyatt"Mom.Heads up. Demon coming down."

Piper"Got him."

Wyatt then went back to the room where Alex's family was.

Wyatt"You guys should be safe now. Where is Alex?"

Lucy"I'm thinking that she is in another room."

Just then Wyatt remembered 1 of the demons saying to get the girl.

Piper"Wyatt.I need some help.I can hold them off."

Wyatt"Coming."

Once Wyatt got down there he saw a demon blowing up and his mom all tired out.

Wyatt"Mom take a break and go looking around the house for Alex.I'll handle these demons."

Piper"Alex is with her family up stairs."

Wyatt"Was.She's not there anymore."

Piper"OK.

5 minutes later Alex was found by the kitchen and everyone was back at the Charmed house.

Eric"Do we really have to be here?"

Piper"If you don't want those things to go after you guys again then yes."

Just then Mel came back.

Piper"Hey. That took you a while.Let me guess Jake attacked."

Melinda"Yeah."

Jake"But I'm fine.Thanks to Mel. Oh.I completly forgot to give this to you guys."

Wyatt"That was probably why they where after you. For this ring."

Piper"They must have figured that if we got this then we would find out who or what attacked Alex and your sister. So they where trying to get it back."

Wyatt"Was your sister with you when you where attacked?"

Jake"No.Why?"

Rachael"Because demons where after her too."

Jr."Wow.Someone really wants all of us dead."

Cassie"Tell me about it."

Melinda"Rose was attacked too."

Kate"Yeah.But she really didn't want to come back yet so she staied in Hong Kong."

Piper"OK."

Paige"So now the question is what is Alex and her whole family doing here. Didn't you guys already take care if the demons?"

Piper"Yeah. We did. But you know because of the situation at hand.We though it would be safer is they where with us for a while."

Phoebe"OK. So what are we going to do now?"

Piper"Wait for Chris and Lexia to get home and then come up with a plan to find whoever whats us all dead."

Chris"You don't have to wait long."

Brittany"Chris said something about an attack and staying here.Mind if I stay with you guys until this is all over?"

Piper"No.Brittany your family and family are always welcomed."

Brittany"Thanks."

Lexia"So I'm guessing that everyone else was attacked as well."

Wyatt"Yeah. So what is our plan now?"

Samantha"We get Jake to tall us everything that Rose told him."

Melinda"Alright.Jake. What do you know that we don't?"

Jake"Well his name is Minus Hook. He is a demonds underhand.Oh and he dropped the ring. That was all she told me."

Melinda"Is that all yo got out of Rose?"

Jake"Yeah. That was all she knew."

Piper"OK then. I say we scribe and try to find this thing again."

Paige"Agreed."

Piper"Wyatt,Chris,Jake,and Mel can do the posion. Samantha,Lexia,Cassie and Katie you guys can see what magic school has about Minus Hook. Rachel,Heather,and Jr. can scribe and check the book. Haley you get to choose. which group do you want to be with?"

Haley"I want to go with my brother."

Piper"OK.It's settled then. The rest of us can come up with the plan. Oh and Leo,Coop,and Henry watch them.Call us if anything happens."

Paige"OK.TV remote is over there. You can walk around and explore. We have whole bunch of room of you guys if you get tired. So just help yourself. If you need anything just ask Leo,Henry,or Coop."

Phoebe"OK.Lets get to work."

10 minutes later everyone was either working,reading,sleeping or watching TV. Lucy then started to wonder if there was something else on Alex's mind.

Lucy"Have you guys seen Alex anywhere?"

Zach"Umm. I think I saw her go upstairs."

Lucy"OK then."

Lucy headed upstairs to find Alex.

Lucy"Alex are you up here?"

Alex"Yeah mom. I'm in here."

Lucy"OK. Stay here. I'm going to get Wyatt and then I want to talk to both of you together."

Alex"OK then."

Lucy headed back downstairs into the kitchen.

Lucy"Wyatt can I talk you and Alex."

Chris"We kind of need our brother here."

Lucy"It's really fast. I just need to ask you and Alex a question."

Wyatt"OK I guess. I'll be right back."

They headed upstairs and then went to get Alex.

Alex"OK mom. What's up?"

Lucy"I can tell that you have another secret Alex."

Alex"What?"

Lucy"What other secrets have you been hiding from us?"

Alex"Well there is one other secret."

Lucy"Wyatt do you know the secret?"

Wyatt"Yeah. I know."

Lucy"OK. Then lets here that secret."

Alex"Well.I'm kind of sort of ..."

Lucy looks down to where her daughter was looking.

Lucy"Are you pregnant?"

Alex just nods and then looks away.

Alex"I know that I should have told you earlier but I just didn't know how."

Lucy"Wyatt does your family know?"

Wyatt nods and then said"Yeah. We kind of known from the beginnings."

Lucy"Alex does anyone from our family know?"

Alex"Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah. Oh and Savannah known about Wyatt and his family magic before anyone of you did."

Lucy"Wyatt why don't you go back to help the other. Alex you should get some rest. I need to talk to your dad about this."

Alex"Sure thing."

30 minutes later everyone was back in the livingroom and ready if the demons attacked again.

Eric"So are those thing going to help us?"

Paige"You bet. These are going to send those demons a message."

Savannah"Hey Ally I heard you,Wyatt, and Mom upstairs."

Alex"You did?"

Savannah"Yup. Congratulation."

Alex"Thanks.I guess."

Eric"We all heard."

Annie"We'lre all really happy for you."

Alex"Thanks."

Jake"Where is Kevin and Lucy?"

Savannah"Our parents need to talk. So their upstairs talking."

Melinda"What are they talking about?"

Alex"Me."

Then everyone turned to her.

Piper"Hey sweety they could be talking about anything."

Alex"I know. But I know that it's me they are talking about."

Paige"What makes you say that?"

Alex"Because my mom said that she needed to talk to my dad about this."

Chris"This is bad."

Samantha"Yeah. Thanks Chris. I think that we get the picture."

Chris"Well I was just..."

Pheobe senced where that was going and cut them in the middle"OK. I think that is enought. It's a bad situation here we all know that."

Annie"Hey Alex lighten up."

Eric"Hey Lex you didn't do anything wrong."

Annie"Your parents had to find out sometime."

Eric"Lexie whatever happens your grandma and I will be behind you."

Wyatt"You really meen it?"

Annie"Yeah."

Just then a demon appreared and tried to get Haley again but Piper blow it up just before he could do anything.

Piper"That demon was just asking to be killed. Who would try to attack when we are all sitting here?"

Paige"Maybe their target was not us."

Then Lucy and Kevin came back down.

Kevin"Hey. We heard something blow up. What happened?"

Pheobe"We where attacked again."

Lucy"Nobody got hurt right?"

Piper"Yeah. everyone is fine."

Kevin"Great."

Alex"So did you and mom come up with a solution?"

Kevin"Yeah. We did."

Alex"And ??"

Lucy"A couple of days ago some of your old boyfriends came by and we think that you should give them a secound chance."

Alex"WHAT!!"

Kevin"That is the solution that your mom and I came up with."

Alex"NO. That is just wrong. I'm not going to cheat on Wyatt."

Lucy"Lex. We just want you to talk to them. The going on a date thing can be totally up to you."

Alex"Then whats the piont of this. You know that I won't go on another date with them."

Kevin"Your mom and I just hope that maybe you can move on from Wyatt."

Alex"Now you guys are making completly no sences at all."

Lucy"Well the thing is that your dad and I think that it could be really unsafe for you to be with Wyatt if you don't have powers like he does."

Alex"But I do have powers."

Kevin"That is probably from the baby and then when the baby is born you will be back to no powers which means something can happen to you."

Lucy"Your dad is right. Something can happen to you or the baby at any time."

Alex"So what you want me to give up the baby too?"

Kevin"Of course not. You stay with us and then once the baby is born then her/she could stay with Wyatt and his family that way both you and the baby can be safe at all times."

Chris"Sorry to burst your bubble but that plan is not going to work."

Lucy"Why. How do you know?"

Melinda"Well for 1 it doesn't look like Alex wants to go through with it."

Chris"2 the demons are still going to be going Alex and the baby."

Leo"3 Alex and Wyatt should both have a say in this since it is their life."

Piper"And 4 your guys are just worried about protecting Alex. Which is good believe me but you are forgeting about the most important."

Wyatt"The baby."

Lucy"We didn't forget about the baby. The best thing for the baby is to stay with you guys incase any one of your little friends comes."

Chris"They are not our friends."

Melinda"Plus Alex is already on danger."

Paige"Yeah. Demons are already coming and going. Which means more are going to be coming for Alex."

Kevin"Why would they want Alex?"

Phoebe"Actraully they want the baby not Alex."

Lucy"Great looks like we need to rethink our plan."

Coop"Just let Alex stay. I mean then she would be safe because she would be with us. Then she would happy as well as the baby."

Kevin and Lucy"No."

Eric"Luce."

Lucy"Yeah dad."

Eric"You and Kevin did a great job raising Alex to a very strong and indepent women. There is also no question that she will be great at whatever she plans to do in the future. But Alex really is her own person and you can't make all her decitions for her."

Annie"Your dad and I understand what you and Kevin are thinking. You guys are worried that something might happen to Alex or Zach again. That is normal but this is a decition that Alex and Wyatt have to make together."

Alex"Mom dad.I thought about a lot and I just can't. I turst that Wyatt and his family would keep me and the baby safe. I'm going to stay with Wyatt and his family if it is OK with them."

Piper"Of course you can."

Chris"Yeah. We would love for you to stay."

Kevin"Alex what if something happens to you or the baby."

Alex"Something that you and mom thought us was that there is no what if's. There is only what's happening now. You and mom just have to trust that you raised us to know what is right from wrong and to make right decitions. The truth is you have."

Zach"Mom dad. Lex is right. You and dad have thought us to make the right decides even if someone else is telling you to something else. You have thought all of us that. More importantly you and dad have though all of us that no matter what family comes first. Alex is doing the right thing by puting her family before anything else."

Alex"Nothing is going to happen to me."

Kevin"Alright. Alexia you can stay but just promise us that you will stay safe."

Lucy"Especially after the baby is born."

Alex"I promise."

Annie"It's late we better go."

Eric"It is safe for us to go right?"

Piper"Yeah."

Alex then goes over and hugs her grandparents.

Alex"Thanks for having my back."

Eric"No problem.

Annie"We know that if we talk to your parents at the right time they would hear us out."

Soon Alex family left then Jake and Haley left soon after and everything was back to normal. Well as normal as things get around the Charmed house.


	25. Jake and Haley's cousin

_Alex's family finally found out about Wyatt and his family having powers when a demon attack at dinner. After a crazy battle at Alex's Aunt and Uncle house they all went back to the Charmed House. It turns out that not only where the demons attacking at the dinner but over with Jake,Haley,Brittany, and Rose as well. After they all got back to the Charmed house they split up into groups and then everyone else got to chill and hang for a while. Then after Lucy found out that Alex was pregnant and then she and Kevin talked about what to do and decided to have Alex come back with her and then when the baby is born for it to stay with Wyatt. But Alex refused to go with her parents and cheat on Wyatt with her old boyfriends. After Eric,Annie,Zack, and Alex talked to them Kevin and Lucy let her stay as long as she was careful. Then everything was back to normal or as normal as thing got around the Charmed Ones._

* * *

It has been a about 5-6 weeks since Alex told her parents about Wyatt and the baby. Alex was doing everything she could to get ready for the baby. Wyatt and Alex, by now, are back in their own home and everything between them was fine. Alex had made an appiontment with her Aunt and Uncle to have a check-up for the baby.

Alex"Wyatt. I'm going to see my Aunt and Uncle today."

Wyatt"Which ones."

Alex"Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah."

Wyatt"Is something wrong with the baby or is it just a check-up?"

Alex"Check-up."

Wyatt"OK. I'll come with you."

Alex"I was hoping that you where going to say that."

Wyatt"What time did you tell your Aunt and Uncle that you where going to be at their office?"

Alex"Oh. 5:00. When they are on their break."

Wyatt"OK."

Alex"Did you tell your mom that you where going to stop by the house today?"

Wyatt"Yeah.My mom just wanted to see me and talk to me about getting ready."

Alex"OK. Should I come with?"

Wyatt"You could if you wanted to."

Alex"Umm. Could you drop me off at me parents instead?"

Wyatt"Sure. We'll leave when you are ready."

Alex"Alright."

30 minutes later Wyatt and Alex where headed off.

Alex"Thanks Wy. I'll see you later."

Wyatt"Bye. Oh did you wnat to meet at your Aunt and Uncles office or just for me to come back here to get you?"

Alex"Meet at my Aunt and Uncles office would be better."

Wyatt"OK. I'll see you there at 5."

So Alex was at her parents and Wyatt where with his parents.

* * *

_In the Underworld_

Hook"How could we miss?"

Demon # 1"Because all the Charmed ones where there."

Demon # 2"We would never have to do this if you hadn't try to get that girl."

Hook"Quite. That girl could have been usefull for us to catch the Charmed Ones. She has powers that the Charmed Ones don't know about."

Demon # 2"What ever. We have to find some way to get that ring back and soon. If Jango finds out about this then we are all toast."

Jango"Find out about what?"

Hook"Nothing. Just wanted to let you know that we found someone that has powes that the Charmed Ones shouldn't know about."

Jango"Ok. Why would I get mad over you guys finding a new way for use to get to the Charmed Ones and their baby?"

Hook"Because. When I went after the girl I messed up and now she might have a chance of finding who we are and killing us."

Jango"How long ago did you try to go after her?"

Hook"Several days. We tryed to get the evidence back but that didn't work for us either."

Jango"OK. Did she get close enought to you to know what you looked like?"

Hook"No."

Jango"Are you sure that she still has the ring?"

Hook"I think that she gave it to a friend to see what it was and who it belonged too."

Jango"When you went to get it back where did you guys go?"

Demon # 1"I went to Hong Kong to find that girl. From what I saw before I was attacked she didn't have the ring anymore."

Demon # 2"I went to find this little girl that we attacked earlier to see if she had it."

Demon # 3"I went to find that girls older brother. Before I got too far 2 of the Charmed Ones came and I had to leave before our cover was blown."

Hook"Me and some of the others demons went after the Charmed Ones. Some got killed by the Charmed Ones but most are resting right now."

Jango"OK. We aren't at the piont where we have to lay low just yet. But from now on you have to inform me if you are ever going to do something that is going to risk getting us killed. That goes for all of you."

Hook"That's it. You aren't mad?"

Jango"No. We did it so we could get closer to the Charmed Ones and that is good enought for me. Oh and right now don't think of how to get the ring back but back to when you guys where going after it and see if you could fine a weakness that they have."

Hook"Alright then."

* * *

_With Wyatt_

Wyatt"Hey. I'm here. So what are we going to do today?"

Piper"Well for right now you can hang with your brother, cousins."

Wyatt"Were is everyone else?"

Piper"Well your sister went on a date with Jake. Your dad is down at the restruant. Uncle Coop is help a couple get together. Aunt Phoebe is at work. Aunt Paige is helping her Whitelighter while your Uncle Henry is helping a pearly. So until everyone get back you can hang with your brother and cousins."

Wyatt"OK then. Oh I told Alex that I'm going to meet her Aunt Sarah and Uncle Matt in their office around 5."

Piper"WHAT!! Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

Wyatt"No. Just a check-up."

Piper"Alright then. We'll let you go before then."

Wyatt"Great. So when is everyone getting back."

Piper"Well they should get back soon."

Wyatt"Cool."

Then Piper went back into the kitchen and then Wyatt headed into the livingroom to hang with his cousins and brother.

Wyatt"Hey guys. What are you watching?"

Chris"Hey brother. Nothing just a cartoon."

Wyatt"OK. I'll sit and watch too I guess."

Rachael"Sure here you can sit here."

30 minutes Wyatt and the others where starting to get really boredso decided to play video.

Piper"Wyatt are you ready to start."

Wyatt"Sure right after this round."

Just then Piper walked in saw his 2 older son battling out. As she watched she couldn't help but smile and laugh. 5 minutes later Wyatt and Chris where finished with the game and Wyatt won by 2 points.

Wyatt"Nice moves little bro. Keep working at it. Maybe next time you can actrally beat me."

Piper"Come on Wyatt."

They headed for the attic so that Piper could show them all the stuff Grams showed her back then.

Piper"OK. So first thing that I'm going to show you is these fairy tale books. Memorize it."

Wyatt"Ummm. Mom I'm 21. I think that I know all those old Disney classic movies by now."

Piper"Well yeah. But what I mean is for you to refreash just in case."

Wyatt"Should I even ask why?"

Piper"Well there was this one time before you where born when we had to remember all these old fairy tale."

Wyatt"OK. Should I be scard now."

Piper"Nope. Just as long as you read to refreash and then if the same thing happens all you have to do is play along with the story then then at the very end on all the stories you will find the person behind all of it."

Wyatt"OK. Refreash on old Disney classics. Got it."

Piper"Oh yeah. You should take that home to Alex and have her read a story or 2 each night out loud to the baby."

Wyatt"Is this all tied up to the time of the incident before I was born?"

Piper"Yup."

Wyatt"OK then. Reading the stories out loud check."

Piper"OK. So this something that your dad and I agreed on doing."

Then she wents over to where she kept all of Wyatt,Chris,Melinda's old things that she couldn't bear to get rid of.

Piper"This is your baby book. Chris has one and so does Mel. It has all your first in it. You and Alex should make something like this because before you know it the baby is going to grow up going off to school or going on date. Then when you look back this it's all going to seem like it only happend yesterday."

Wyatt"Neat designs where did you get this book?"

Piper"I actraully made all 3 of your guess baby books.

Just then Paige came back and was shouting from downstairs for her to get in the livingroom."

Piper"OK. YOu look through that and I'll go see what your aunt is so freacked out about."

5 minutes later Piage, Piper, and everyone else came back up to the attic.

Piper"OK.Wyatt we are going to have to cut it short and we have to help your aunt."

Wyatt"Why. What happened?"

Paige"An little was attack. She's fine but we need to find who was after her and why."

Wyatt"OK. But where is everyone else?"

We called them already. They should be here any minute."

Just then everyone else showed up.

Melinda"OK. What happened?"

Paige"Long story short a little girls was attacked and we need to find out who attacked her and why.Mimi this is my family. We are going to help you find your mommy and daddy."

Mimi"OK."

Piper"We are going to ask you some questions and we want to answer them as best you can alright."

Mimi"Alright then."

Phoebe"OK lets start with your age."

Mimi"I'm 5 almost 6."

Piper"OK do you know your address?"

Mimi"1447 Bridge Way Lane.That's where my family is staying for right now."

**Note:This is just some random address.**

Chris"OK do you know if your mom is home?"

Mimi"The thing took her."

Wyatt"What about your dad?"

Mimi"The thing took him too."

Jr"Do you have any siblings."

Mimi"Yeah."

Piper"Paige did you get to what the demond looked like?"

Paige"No. I didn't."

Piper"Mimi do you know if that thing has any powers at all?"

Mimi"No."

Cassie"Umm. Mimi do you know where your brother and sister are right now?"

Mimi"Ummm. Grandpa's shop I think."

Piper"Wait. What is the name of your grandfathers shop?"

Mimi"Old Chinese Treasure."

Melinda"What!!"

Everyone was lose with words. Then Melinda was the first to find her voice again.

Melinda"Are you Jakes and Haley's sister?"

Mimi"If you are talking about Jake and Haley Long they are my cousins. I come to visit them sometimes."

Chris"Mel call Jake and Haley. We are going to need their help."

Melinda"Got it."

Wyatt"Our sister just went to call your cousins why don't you sit and watch the T.v until they get here."

Mimi"OK."

10 minutes later Jake and Haley got there.

Jake"Hey why did you guys need our help?"

Melinda"Come with me."

They headed up to the attic where everyone was.

Melinda"Guys Jake and Haley are here."

Mimi"A.D!!Pinky!!"

Jake"Mimi. When did you get here?"

Mimi"Yesterday. Mommy and daddy said that we where going to see you guys and everyone else tomorrow. But then something took them when they where taking me out today."

Haley"Where is Halden and A.J?"

Mimi"I think they are at grandpa's shop.Wait. How do you know them?"

Haley"Well. They are our friends."

Mimi"Oh. Well could we go. I think that we should tell grnadpa and then he could save mom and daddy."

Jake"First tell us what the thing looked like."

Mimi"Like a normal human being. But he was really strong."

Melinda"Did he have any powers."

Knowing that dragons and mythical creatures where suppose to be a secret she told them a lie.

Mimi"No."

Haley"Are you Mimi?"

Jake"It's OK if you tell us."

Then Mimi walks over to Jake and Haley. Whispering she tell them"Magic is suppose to be a secret.I'll tell you guys and grandpa once we get back to the shop."

Jake"Umm Mimi the whole reason that Mel asked is because she and her family can help us."

Haley"Yeah. They're probably the only ones who knows what we are up against."

Mimi"Wait so how could they help us?"

Jake"Mel and her family has powers just like we do."

Mimi"So they're dragons like us?"

Haley"No. They deal more with posions and spells. Things like that."

Jake"So what do you know about the thing that took Aunt Jane and Uncle Josh?"

Mimi"It has energy balls,fire balls, and it shimmered out in a blink of an eye."

Piper"Probably the same thing that took Alex."

Paige"Yeah but then where is the connection. I meen. Isn't after Alex. Why would it go after Jake and Haley's cousin."

Phoebe"It could be to get closer to Jake and Haley.I meen the demond that took Alex could be the same one that was after all of us. Including Haley and Jake."

Chris"Then our first step is to scribe for Mimi's parents then to find out who that ring belongs to."

Wyatt"Agreed."

Melinda"Haley,Jake it would really help if you guys could stay to help us out."

Haley"We can't.Mimi,Halden, and A.J probably will need a babysitter. Not to manchen that Jake and I both have Dragon training."

Jake"Haley this is more important. We'll just tell grandpa what happen and then Mimi, Halden, and A.J can stay with us."

Haley"OK fine."

After everything was settle They started to come up with a plan to get Mimi's parents back.

**Next time:**

**Jake"Thanks for everything."**

**Melinda"We where glad to help."**

**Jengo"We need to be carefull."**

**Piper"So how did everything go with the Alex's Aunt and Uncle?"**

**Aunt Jane"That was really brave of you."**

**Piper"It's risky. But it's also all we got."**

**Uncle Josh"She's right."**

**Chris"Alex watch out!!"**

**Find out what happens next time on Alex finds out the truth about Wyatt.**

**Note:Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any idea's I would love to hear it. Thanks for reading. **


	26. The plan and problems

__

Everything turned out fine with Alex and Wyatt. Piper is helping Wyatt get ready for the baby and giving advice just in case something that happened before was to happen again. In the middle of one of the sections Paige came home with a 51/2 little girl named Mimi. After asking her a whole bunch of questions they found out that Mimi is actually Jake and Haley's younger cousin. After they got everything situated Jake and Haley decided to skip dragon training and help find their Aunt and Uncle

* * *

After everything was settle they started to come up with a plan to get Mimi. They all sat around throw out any idea's that they have. Mimi and her siblings where watching the T.V since they where still too young to get involved and use their powers.

Paige"These is bad. We have no plan."

Piper"We can't give up. There has got to be some way to find them."

Wyatt"I know that we are in a tight situation but I told Alex that I was going to go with her for a check-up."

Piper"OK. You go. Meet us back here after and tell us everything."

Wyatt"I will."

* * *

_With Alex_

Alex"I better get going. I told Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah that I'm going to meet them at their office for a check-up."

Savannah"Alright. Tell us everything when we get back."

Alex"I will."

Lucy"Do you want one of us to give you a ride?"

Alex"No. I'll be fine."

Kevin"Alright. Be careful."

Alex"Alright."

She head off to her aunt and uncles office.

Matt"Hey Lexie. Come on in."

Alex"Hi. Uncle Matt. Hey Aunt Sarah."

Sarah"Is Wyatt going to join us or does he have something supernatural to do?"

Alex"He said that he was going to make it."

Matt"Well why don't you call him and see if he can still make it or not."

Alex"Alright."

Sarah"Your uncle and I'll get everything set up."

**Bold is Alex and Wyatt's family is regular:**

**Hello**

Hello

**Umm Mom. This is Alex. Is Wyatt there?**

Oh. Hi Alex. Wyatt left a few seconds ago. He told us that he was meeting you. He should be there in a couple of seconds.

**Oh OK. Thanks Mom.**

No problem. Call if you need anything.

**Note:That was Piper. Alex and the Halliwells are really close. So Alex also calls Piper mom.**

They hung up and Alex turned to her aunt and uncle.

Alex"Mom said that Wyatt should be here any second."

Sarah"Alright. You want to wait for him to get here?"

Alex"Yeah."

Then 2 seconds later Wyatt came through the doors.

Wyatt"Hi. Sorry for being late.Something came up at the last minute."

Sarah"That's OK Wyatt. We understand."

Matt"Lets get started."

Wyatt"Alright."

Sarah"OK. Lexie you're about 6 months along right?"

Alex"Yeah."

Matt"Umm"

Alex"Is something wrong?"

Sarah"Well it seems that the baby is a bit small for you being almost 6 months along."

Wyatt"Is it going to be OK?"

Matt"It shouldn't be a problem. We'll just keep a closer eye and see if anything changes. But everything else is OK."

Alex"OK. Thanks Uncle Matt. Thanks Aunt Sarah."

Sarah"No problem. Come back in about 4-5 weeks and we'll see if the baby is still smaller then it's suppose to be."

Alex"Alright. Thanks."

Sarah"Don't worry so much about this guys. This kinds of stuff happens, usually by your next check-up everything turns out to be fine and there was really nothing to worry about."

Wyatt"Alright. Thanks again."

Matt"No problem.We have to get back to work and you and Alex should get home."

Alex"OK.Bye.See you guys tonight."

Matt and Sarah went back to work and Wyatt and Alex head out the front door.

Wyatt"I'll take you home."

Alex"Umm. Can I come back to your parents house with you instead?"

Wyatt"Sure."

They headed back home and they everyone was glad to see them.

Piper"Hey glad to see that you're back."

Chris"Alex great to see you here."

Henry Jr."Alex you said that you knew about that Michael or Jengo person in high school right?"

Alex"Yeah.Why."

Paige"We were wondering. How did you know him. By classmate,friends, partners for a project."

Alex"You probably don't want to know."

Phoebe"Yeah. We do."

Alex"OK but why?"

Leo"We were just wondering. We need to know all about him and why he keeps on coming after everyone that is close to us."

Alex"Truthfully. Jengo was my boyfriend but we broke up just before Wyatt asked my to be his girlfriend."

Chris"Anything else that you didn't tell us last time?"

Alex"Umm I'm not sure if I heard him right but I think that he wanted to use me to get to some powerful witch. Only thing is I don't think that he say witch he was after. Lets see he also said that he doesn't want to hurt me just to use me as bait. He also wanted me to tell him if I know some power witch and he that he still considers me as a friend."

Piper"Did you tell him that we know magic?"

Alex"No."

Leo"OK. It sounds like that idea is going to work then."

Piper"It's risky. But it's all we got."

Wyatt"Umm. Mind filling us in."

Melinda"Well.While you where gone Aunt Paige remembered that Alex told us she knew Jengo since High school. We came up with a way to get closer to Jengo but we need Alex."

Wyatt"How come you would need her?"

Chris"Our idea is for Alex to offer some info or something to her old friend and then that would lair him to tell us stuff we need to know. Then we could follow her and then find out where his lair is and get Jake and Haley's Aunt and Uncle back."

Wyatt"No. Not going to happen. Not if we have to put Alex in danger or the baby."

Alex"Ummm. Sure.I'll help out."

Piper"Hun make that you are sure that you want to help. It could be dangerous for you and the baby."

Alex"I know. But I also know that he doesn't want to hurt me."

Wyatt"Are you really sure that he won't hurt you?"

Alex"Yeah. I heard him talking to his underhand last time I was in his lair. He could have killed me if I didn't tell him what he wanted to know. But he didn't. Instead he was acting like we are still friends."

Leo"Then this might actually work."

Paige"Just to be on the safe side. I think that one of us should still go with her."

Phoebe"Yeah. Last time him probably had no idea that you were pregnant. This time he is going to know. When he finds out then he will be able to find who the father is and then starting from there everything is just going to go down hill."

Jr."Good thought. But who will be going with?"

Cassie"Good point. He is for sure to know who we are."

Haley"I could go with her."

The Halliwells"NO!!"

Piper"It's great that you want to help Haley but the thing is that the demon probably saw you last time you rescued Alex. If he did then he will know who you are too."

Jake"One of my cousins,my grandfather,or I could go with Alex."

Leo"Sounds good to us."

Wyatt"Are you guys sure that you want to go?"

Jake"Yeah. We want to help."

Halden"Sorry to disappoint but if any of us use our dragon powers the thing is going to figure out that we have some connection with Haley. So we can't go either other wise there is going to be more trouble afterwards."

Rachael"Halden has a good point."

Katie"Looks like we are back to square one."

Chris"We could make him fall someone in our family that he doesn't know."

Piper"That is not a bad idea."

Paige"Problem now is who are we going to ask.Also are they willing to do this."

Coop"Well what ever we decided I think that Alex should still go with. That way she could talk the demon into telling us things that could be helpful."

Melinda"OK. Now this is making no sense. If Alex is still going with then what is the point of making the demon falling for someone else in our family?"

Piper"Mel is right. Looks like we are still at square one."

Through put this whole conversation Alex was not saying a word. She was just thinking. Finally she decides to speak up.

Alex"Do you guys trust me?"

Wyatt"Of course Lexia. We all trust you."

Piper"Why sweety. What's wrong?"

Alex"Nothing. But I do have an idea. I'm just not sure if you guys will be OK with it."

Leo"What idea?"

Alex"Well the thing is that back when we broke up I could tell that Michael still wanted to be together. Then when I was kidnapped I heard him say that he he still considers me as a friend. When I was down in his lair and talking to him I could tell that he still liked me. He could have changed but not that much. So I'm sure that I could still get to him tell me his secrets. Only thing is that I need to make him think that I'm a single parent then when he gets close enough he will trust me."

No one know what to say after Alex said that. None of them every thought of that idea.

Alex"It will only be pretend. Just long enough for him to totally trust me again and for him to tell me what you guys want to know. I'm probably the only one that could get close to him fast."

Piper"Are you sure about this Hun. I could be really dangerous for you and the baby."

Alex"Yeah. If I'm right about him not wanting to hurt me. Then he wouldn't do anything that would make me uncomfortable. Overall I sure that we I see him again. He will try to win me back."

Leo"Alright. We'll go with your idea. But if anything happens you have to call us right away."

Alex"I will."

5 minute later Alex had everything ready and Jengo agreed to meet her at the Mini mall for a drink.

* * *

_The Plan_

Alex got there around 6:00 and then Jengo got there about 10 minute later.

Jengo"Sorry. Did you have to wait long?"

Alex"No. I just got here not to long ago."

Then Alex stood up to help Jengo. That was when he noticed.

Jengo"Ummm. I know that you where married but didn't know that you where expecting."

Alex"I'm not married.Not any more. The father was a big jerk. He ran off when I told him."

Jengo"Oh. I'm sorry that happened. knowing your parent they must have been mad."

Alex"Yeah they where. Till now going out with someone just to hang out is like going through airport security."

Jengo"Knowing your parents not that big of a surprise."

Alex"I would say."

Jengo"So umm. How far along are you?"

Alex"5 almost 6 months."

Jengo"So around the time when Hook captured you."

Alex"Yeah. But I didn't conceive till after the incident."

Jengo"Are you sure about that?"

Alex"Yup."

Jengo"So do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Alex"No. I don't really care if it's a boy or girl. I'll love it either way. So I decided that it's going to be a surprise."

Jengo"So who is the father?"

Alex"I try so hard to forget him now that I have. I don't really remember him all I know is that he had no consideration for how I felt in our relationship."

Jengo"Oh. I see. Umm would you like something to drink?"

Alex"Umm not thanks. I have water."

Jengo"OK. So. If you don't mind me asking how where you able to get out of the lair?"

Alex"I don't know. I guess someone know that I was in trouble but didn't know that I wanted to stay so just dragged me out of there."

Jengo"Do you remember who it was that helped you?"

Alex"I don't remember any of the things that happened down in the lair except for the fact that you really treated the way a guy should treat a girl."

Jengo"Really?"

Alex"Yeah. I really felt safe when I was with you in your lair. So thanks."

Jengo"No problem. It's the least I could do for a friend."

Alex"You really mean that we are still friends after we haven't talked for so long and broke up so many years ago?"

Jengo"Yup. I always thought that you where a great person and a great friend. I was hoping that one day we could be more then friends."

Alex"As in?"

Jengo"As in you being my girlfriend and maybe possibly be my wife someday. Also a step dad to your baby."

Alex"Are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend?"

Jengo"Yeah.But only if you are comfortable with this."

Alex"You really trust me that much?"

Jengo"Yeah. When we where dating back in high school we where best friends. When we broke up we still talked and acted like friends. I would say that we could be best friends."

Alex"Umm. I don't really feel comfortable going out with any guy. You know after what happened."

Jengo"I understand."

Alex"Maybe if you answer some question that I have about you I would feel more comfortable."

Jengo"Great. Ask away."

Alex"OK first where is your lair in the underworld?"

Jengo"Do you still have the map that I gave you last time?"

Alex"Yeah. Here."

Jengo"OK. It's right here.I'll circle it so you will be able to know."

Alex"Thanks. Lets see. what kind of powers do you have?"

Jengo"Energy ball,lighting strike,fire ball,shimmer in and out of rooms. Basically most powers that upper level demons have."

Alex"Umm OK. How about if you have any other weaknesses besides competitions?"

Jengo"Well if someone close to me gets hurts.I'll do everything I can to make sure that her/she is OK. Umm lets see I don't always have control of my powers.Exspecially when I'm using them sometimes I can totally just loose control."

Alex"Really?"

Jengo"Yup."

Alex"Why did you kidnap me?"

Jengo"I told my underhand to get the source but I guess that he thought that you had the source.I'm sorry. Now I know that you don't have it."

Alex"OK. I heard that you where after the Halliwells. Why?"

Jengo"Well. You know that I have powers they do too. If I could get my hands on their powers then I could do so much danage and control so many people."

Alex"OK. So how is attacking a little girl going to help with that?"

Jengo"Wow. You really keep up with the magic. Umm. We believed that she has powers just like the thing that I saw down in my lair earlier. We thought that if we got her we could get closer to that thing."

Alex"OK. Oh and since we still get each other. I know you are wondering how I know that Halliwells they are a friend of mine but you're the only person that I know that has powers. Oh and the little girl I saw from down the street."

Jengo"Oh. I see. Common things I get it. I'm not surprised.Anything else that you want to know?"

Alex"No. But it's really hard for me to trust a guy still. Give me some time to get use to the idea of having a boyfriend again first."

Jengo"OK. I don't blame you. After everything that you've been throught since I saw you last.Take all the time that you need."

Alex"Great. It's getting really late. I better go."

Then all of a sudden Jengo grabbed Alex.

Jengo"Be careful and don't forget that we'll always be friends."

Alex"I will."

Then she leaves and head out to where she was dropped off and called for Wyatt. Then 5 minutes later Alex called him again. Then just secounds later Jake and Haley shows up.

Haley"OK. Choose which one you wnat to ride on."

Alex just got on one.

Alex"Where is Wyatt?"

Jake"Sorry but the Halliwells are at home trying to figure all this out. With the demon on the loose and everything they have to spend a lot of time figuring out where it's going to strike next."

Alex"Understood."

5 minutes later they where back at the Halliwells.

Piper"How did everything go?"

Alex" He has Most powers that upper level demons have. He can't completely control his powers yet. Sometime if he is using them he could completely loose control. He though that I had the source so he kidnapped me. He kidnapped Mimi because he saw Haley changing into a dragon. But since he didn't get a good look at her he only knows that Mimi has the same powers that she does. Here is a map of the underworld that he gave me. The red circle is his lair. Oh and he is after you guys for your powers and wants to use them to control and destroy."

Wyatt"Wow. Lexia you found all that out in 1 night."

Alex"Yeah. He basically trust me so much that he wanted me to be his girlfriend."

Halliwells"WHAT!!"

Chris"What did you tell him?"

Alex"Nothing. Once he thought that I was a single parent and that I was not married anymore. He really felt sorry for me and understood when I turned him down nicely without letting him know that I'm not a single parent."

Wyatt"Wow. You're amazing."

Alex"Thanks. You too. With how you fight demon everyday. This just a small thing that I could do to help."

Alex and Wyatt kissed and everyone in the family was happy knowing that Alex was there to stay.

Leo"We better get to Jengo's lair and rescue Mimi's parents."

Chris"Agreed."

Then Wyatt,his siblings,and cousin all went to Jengo's lair. 5 minutes later they where back and in one piece. Once they got back Mimi's parents ran straight to her.

Piper"You must Mimi's parents."

Uncle Josh"I'm Josh and this is my wife Jane. Thank you so much for saving our little girl and getting out of there. There is no way we could ever repay you guys."

Aunt Jane"That was very brave of you."

Josh"She's right."

Jake"Yeah. Thanks for everything. If it wasn't for you. We wouldn't have gotten our aunt and uncle back so fast."

Melinda"No problem."

Piper"Jake. You and your sister are like family to us and we help family in every way that we can."

Melinda"We where glad to help."

Alex"Umm I'm really tired. You guys can get to know each other and tell me everything tomorrow. I'm going to bed. Wyatt. We are staying here tonight right or heading home?"

Wyatt"Mom can we stay in my old room tonight?"

Piper"Yup. We'll be happy to have you and Alex over."

Alex"Great. Night."

She headed down to the 2nd floor and changed into something that she was comfortable in. Just as she was about to get into bed Hook appeared.

Alex"AHH."

Hook"Sorry. I'm Hook. Remember from the room and lair."

Alex"Stay away from me."

Hook"I'm not trying to hurt you. Master asked that I give this to you."

Alex"Just leave it on the table. Right there."

Hook"OK."

Alex went over to the table after he left or so she thought. She read the note that came with the gift:

_Alex_

_I know that you can't trust any guy right now. But you are my best friends there was something I was hoping that I could show you tomorrow around noon.It's a surprise so I can't tell you what it is or where I'm going to be taking you. Meet me tomorrow at teh movie theater at the Mini Mall tomorrow. Hope to see you there where the friendship ring that I 've given you._

_- Jengo_

After she read it she decided that if Wyatt was OK with it she would where it around there neck like a second neck-less. Then when she was throwing the letter away Hook was about to grab her. But Chris was coming down the stairs to see if everything was OK since about 2 minutes ago she sceemed.

Chris"Alex watch out."

She turns around and then Hook grabs her. But Chris sensed his trail and follows leading him back to Jengo's lair. When Hook was done tieing her to the rock and tied her mouth shut he left to get Jengo.That was when Chris turned off his invisablility and went over to untie Alex.

Alex"Thanks Chris."

Chris"No problem sis. I bet that crazy guy is behind all of this."

Alex"Yeah.I can't believe that I was about to meet him at the movies tomorrow."

Chris"He must have figured out that you have to source. That is why he sent that demon after you. It was just a trick. We need to get out of here fast. Before he gets back with who ever he is."

Once they got back Chris told them what happened. After they decided Jake and his family would stay for the night and that they would all take turns making sure that no demons where after them.

* * *

_In the underworld_

Hook"I think that one of the Halliwell witches was following me sir.He probably untied her after I left."

Jengo"It's OK. You did a great job. My goal was not to capture her. But to see if she was really just a friend of the Halliwells."

Hook"OK. I don't quite get it."

Jengo"When I met her for the drink today. She was different. She is expecting a baby. If I'm not mistaken that baby has powers just like ours. All I need to figure out is if she divorced when we first captured her,after,or not at all. Also we need to know who the baby's father is."

Hook"Didn't she tell us the last part."

Jengo"Yeah. He does look like familiar but it's on the tip of my tongue."

Hook"OK so once we figure all this out we'll be able to control some powerful witches?"

Jengo"Exactly. If my instincts are correct. But for no we need to be really careful. We still Alex to trust us."

Hook"Got it.I won't make a move on them unless you tell me so sir."

Jengo"Good. Carry on."

* * *

_Charmed house_

That night Wyatt decided to get a head start on the Disney refreshing thing.

Alex"Hey. What are you reading?"

Wyatt"Cinderella."

Alex"The Disney version?"

Wyatt"Yup. Mom told me to refresh on all the classic Disney movies.She also said that it would be got for the baby you hear some Disney fairytale even before it's born."

Alex"OK then you read a page and then I'll read a page."

Wyatt"Sounds great."

Alex"Hold up before we start I'm going to go throw something away."

Wyatt"OK. My parents said they wanted to talk to me about something anyway."

Alex get up and goes to the trash can. She takes off her bracelet and then throws it in the trash knowing that Jengo was never ever going to be part of her live any more. Then she went over to her jewerly box and got out the engagement ring that Wyatt gave her. Alex takes out her chained neck-less and chains it around her neck knowing that that was hwere the ring should be.

* * *

_With Wyatt_

Wyatt"Mom. You wanted to talk to me about something?"

Piper"Yeah. Earlier when you guys got home we where so focused on the demon that we never go a chance to ask you about the appointment. So how did everything go with Alex's Aunt and Uncle?"

Wyatt"Everything is fine excpted for the fact the baby is small then waht it's suppose to be."

Piper"Is that bad?"

Wyatt"Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah said that it shouldn't be a problem."

Piper"OK. I just wanted to check."

Wyatt"I know mom.Thanks for always being so concerned. Especially when it was about me."

Piper"No problem."

Wyatt"Night mom.Night dad."

Leo"Night."

Piper"Night.Sweet dreams."

As Wyatt headed back upstairs he know the one thing about his mom that he would never want to change.That was the way that she showed that she cared.

**Note:Sorry this was really long. Review and tell me what you think. **


	27. Take a vote

**Note: I'm taking a vote for the story.**

**Do you guys think that Wyatt and Alex should have a little boy or girl?**

**Also I need some ideas for names. **

**So vote and see if your choice gets picked.**

**Oh yeah and I also rewrote the chapter ending.So review tell me what you think and take a vote.**


	28. The Marriage Proposal

It has been a week and everything was surprisingly fine. There has been no demon attacks and no one was after the Halliwells or their family.

Paige"Has this every happened before?"

Phoebe"Has what every happen before?"

Paige"These demons not attacking. Last time I checked demons attacked like everyday."

Piper"I don't know. But lets not go looking for trouble."

Phoebe"Yeah. Piper is right. Last thing we need around here is more trouble."

Piper"Breakfast is ready. Anybody want some?"

Phoebe"Sure I'll take some breakfast before I head to work."

Henry Sr."Me too."

Jr."Dido."

Paige"No time. I'm already late as it is. I'll see you guys later."

Just then everyone else came piling in the kitchen.

Chris"Smells like breakfast."

Piper"Did you guys want some?"

Wyatt"Sure mom."

Alex"Yeah."

Melinda"I guess."

Chris"Yes."

Cassie"No thanks Aunt Piper. Aadan's family asked us to have breakfast at their house this morning."

Prue"I have to get to work."

Leo"Sure."

Jake"No thanks. Haley and I have to get to our grandpa's early for Dragon Training. Later. Lin you are still coming over later right."

Melinda"If no demons show up yeah."

Coop"I have to help someone else fall in love soon. See you guys later."

Katie"Sure I can go for some breakfast."

Rachael"Yeah. Breakfast sounds good right now."

Heather"Yes."

Hope"Yeah."

Piper"OK breakfast for 12 coming up."

As soon as the food was set on the table everyone dug in and grabbed for the food.

Wyatt"Mom this is really good."

Piper"Thanks. If you want to learn it's really easy."

Wyatt"Great can you show me sometime?"

Melinda"Me too."

Chris"Same here."

Piper"No problem. Tomorrow morning if you get up early enough to make breakfast with me. I'll show you."

Chris"Great time to set that alarm."

Melinda"Dido.Oh Mom before I forget can I sleep over at Jake's house tonight?"

Piper"What would you guys be doing?"

Melinda"Nothing much just watching a movie and hanging with Haley and their cousins."

Piper"And Jake's parents are are supervising?"

Melinda"Yup. That's what Jake and Haley told me."

Piper"Their parents are OK with you being there tonight?"

Melinda"Jake hasn't ask his parents yet."

Piper"In that case. If Jake ask his parents and your dad is OK with it.I don't see why not."

Leo"I didn't see why not. If Jake's parents are OK with it you can sleep over."

Melinda"Great."

Chris"Well I'm done. I'm going to go home and check on Brittany."

Piper"Alright. But be alert in case a demon does decided to attack today."

Chris"Got it."

Alex"I'm done too. I told my mom that I'll babysit so I better get over there."

Piper"Alright.Do you want one of us to go with you?"

Alex"That's OK. It's only 2 blocks. I'm sure I'll be fine."

Wyatt"OK. Call if you need anything."

Alex"I will."

Soon 1 by 1 everyone finish and head off to start their day. Wyatt and Melinda stayed behind to help clean up the breakfast. Then the phone rang so Piper went to answer it while Wyatt and Melinda finished cleaning up.

Piper"Melinda phone."

Melinda"Thanks."

Melinda went into the living to take the call while Wyatt and Piper staid and chatted in the kitchen. Melinda came back 5 minutes later into the kitchen.

Piper"Who was that?"

Melinda"Jake and Haley's cousin Halden."

Piper"What did he want?"

Melinda"He wanted to find out I was actually showing up tonight."

Piper"I see."

Melinda"Yeah he asked that I meet Jake, Haley and everyone else around 5."

Piper"Are you planing to stay over at their house tonight?"

Melinda"No.I don't really want to any more."

Wyatt"Why not?"

Melinda"I don't know. I guess it because I rather stay home tonight."

Piper"Alright."

Melinda"But I can still go tonight right?"

Piper"Sure just be sure to call if you change your mind about staying tonight."

A round 4:55 Melinda left her house and orbed over to Jake and Haley's grandfathers shop.

Jake's Grandfather"Hi Melinda. Good to see you."

Melinda"You too."

Jake's Grandfather"So I suspect that thing are going well with you and Jake?"

Melinda"Yeah. Things are great."

Jake's Grandfather"Good to hear. Jake should be here in a few minutes. Until then enjoy yourself."

Melinda"OK Thanks."

Jake's Grandfather"No problem. Tell Jake that I went home to get ready for you know what."

Melinda"OK. But what is the you know what?"

Jake's Grandfather"Umm it's just something. You find out soon enough. Just tell him you know what. He'll know what I'm talking about."

Melinda"OK. I'll tell him."

Even though she wanted to know what was going on she had learned by now that you should get into other people business and go looking for trouble. 5 minutes later Jake showed up and Haley and Halden trailed behind him.

Jake"Hey Mel. Great to see you made it."

Melinda"Yeah. It's great to see you too. Your grandfather was here but he left a few minutes ago. He told me to tell you that he went home to get ready for you know what."

Jake"Great."

Halden"We better go get ready too."

Haley"Yeah. We'll see you later Mel."

Melinda"Wait. If you all need to get ready for the you know that then why did you call me here."

Jake"I wanted to see you in person for one. Two tonight there is something special planed and you are a mager part of it. So your mom choose this outfit for you to where and asked me to bring it here."

Melinda"OK. Thanks."

Jake"No problem. There are still some stuff that I have to take care of."

Melinda"Alright then."

Haley"Meet us at your mom's club around 8. We'll be ready by then."

Melinda"Cool."

That night around 8 Melinda met Jake at her mom's club. What she didn't exspect was that there was no one there but her family.

Melinda"Mom this place is usually packed with people. What happened?Why isn't there anyone body here?"

Piper"We decided to close down earlier today."

Melinda"Why?"

Piper"Because. We are going to spend tonight as a family."

Melinda"But Jake and his family asked me to meet them here."

Jake"My family is right here."

Piper"They will be joining us tonight."

Paige"Lets put on some music and start dancing."

Phoebe"Yeah. Lets dance."

They all started to have fun and enjoy them self's and about 5 songs later Piper put on a romantic song for all the couples to dance to.

Piper"Alright find that someone special and make this one last.

_Every time our eyes meet _

_This feeling in side me_

_Is almost more then I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts _

_I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do _

_I'm so in love with you_

As the song continued all Melinda wanted to do was stay in Jake's armed forever.

Melinda"Jake nothing is ever going to happen to us right? We're always going to be together?"

Jake"What does this tell you?"

Jake then gets down on his knees. Both their families looked over knowing that it was coming.

Jake"Melinda you are the best thing has happened to me. You're the one person that I can talk to and tell all my secrets to. From the moment that I met you I knew that you where the one. I want us to be together forever. Melinda Halliwell will you marry me?"

Melinda was really surpriced and had no idea that that was going to happen. But she did manage a small nod through her shock. Jake then got up and kissed her on the lips. Then both the family heads over to them.

Leo"Welcome to the family Jake."

Jake"Thanks."

Melinda"You guys knew that he was going to asked me didn't you? That's why you close the club earlier then usual."

Piper"Yeah. Jake asked for our permition last week."

Haley"Looks like we are sisters now."

Melinda"I guess so."

Jake's mom"Welcome to the family Melinda."

Melinda"Thanks."

Halden"Looks like our family will be fighting evil together now right."

Chris"Sure why not. You are family now."

Just then demon appeared out of no where.

A.J"Speaking of which."

Just then everyone looked where he was looking.

Wyatt"What. Did Jengo run out of good looking mosters."

Halden"Or are you loss. Cause I know we didn't invite you."

Demon"Who cares I love celebrations."

A.J"Well to bad then. Cause you won't be sticking around for this one. Ready."

Jake's Family"Ready. Dragon Up."

After they easily killed that demon they all went back to celebrating with Melinda in Jakes arms feeling save and protected.


	29. Christmas Eve

_Alex and Wyatt went for a check up with Alex's aunt and uncle._ _They found out that the baby is smaller then what it's suppose to be for being almost 6 months along. Then Alex followed Wyatt home and Alex helped everyone else come up with a plan to get Haley's Uncle and Aunt back. The plan was for Alex to talk Jengo into realising some info that they need. Once Alex got all the info they need Jake and Haley took her home and Alex told the Halliwells. After Wyatt,his siblings,and their cousins all went and saved Haley's Aunt and Uncle. Once Jake and Haley's Aunt and Uncle was saved the rest of the night was pretty much uneventful except for the fact that Alex was almost kidnapped again. But Chris followed Hook and then freed his sister in law bringing her home. _

It is now 2 almost 3 months later and things were great. Alex gave birth to her son David Christopher about 1 month ago. Wyatt and Alex have adjusted to have a baby around the house. Piper is really liking the fact that she has grandchildren. Lucy and Kevin has also gotten use to the fact that Wyatt and his family have powers.

Alex"I'll get him. He is probably hungry."

Wyatt"Alright. Call if you need something."

Alex"I will."

Alex slowly heads across the room to the connected door that led to the nursery.

Alex"Hey sweetie. Are you hungry? Come on."

Alex sits down in the rocking chair and feds David. Slowly David drifted back to sleep. About 20 minutes later David was fed and burped. So Alex set him back into his crib and before she left the nursery she turned the baby monitor back on. Then she went back to bed for about another 2 to 3 hours before she was awaken by David crying again.

Wyatt"You want to get him or should I?"

Alex"Umm. I'll go get him."

Wyatt"Alright."

Alex got up and made her way back into the nursery.

Alex"WYATT!THERE IS A DEMON IN THE NURSERY!"

Wyatt"WHAT?"

Wyatt shots up and then runs into the nursery.

Wyatt"Stay away from him."

Then he threw him to the back of the room with a flick of his wrist. Right when he was about to orb him across the room again the demon shimmered out leaving behind nothing.

Wyatt"Hey buddy you're OK. You're OK. He didn't hurt you."

Alex"Who was that demon?"

Wyatt"Not sure that I every saw it before. But I'm sure that it's in the Book of Shadows. We'll be ready for it the next time it comes back."

Alex"Alright. Why don't I make breakfast while you change,dress and bring David downstairs."

Wyatt"Sure. I'll be down in a couple of minutes with David."

5 minutes later Wyatt brought David down all dress and headed into the kitchen.

Alex"That was fast."

Wyatt"Yeah. There was no fuss today so it went much quicker."

Alex"Great."

Wyatt"Need so help?"

Alex"Nope. I'm just about done. Why don't you set David in the swing in the living room."

Wyatt"Alright.I'll be right back."

Alex"Sure. I'll set the food on the table while you set David in the living room."

Then as they were eating David started to cry again.

Wyatt"Want me to go in case that demon decides to show his face here again?"

Alex"Sure."

Wyatt got up and headed for the living room to make sure that David was OK.

Wyatt"Hi buddy. What's wrong?"

David then stopped crying and smiled a bit.

Wyatt"You're hungry huh buddy?"

Wyatt then brought the baby into the kitchen.

Alex"Is he hungry again?"

Wyatt"I believe so."

Alex"Alright I'll bring him upstairs and nurse him."

Wyatt"Alright. Here you go."

Alex"Come on D.C."

After about an 1 David was nursed and burped so Alex set him in his crib seen he had fallen asleep.

Wyatt"Everything went OK?"

Alex"Yup. David fell asleep so I decided to set him in his crib with the baby monitor on."

Wyatt"Alright. That gives us time to do some cleaning up."

Alex"Yeah. Why don't you finish the dishes and I'll do some laundry."

Wyatt"Sure."

10 minutes later the phone rang and Wyatt went to answer it.

(Bold is person on the phone and regular is Wyatt)

Hello. Halliwell residence. This is Wyatt.

**Hi Wyatt.**

Hey mom. Is something wrong?

**No. But since it's Christmas Kevin and I are inviting everyone in our family to have dinner with us tonight at 7. Can you,Alex, and the baby come?**

I'm not sure. Usually my family gets together for Christmas and Thanksgiving.

**We actually already invited your parents and everyone in your family to joint us already.**

Where is it going to be?

**At the Smash Club. Alex uncle has a club and he said that we could have a family gather for Christmas Eve there. **

OK. That sounds great. Alex,the baby and I'll be there.

**Wonderful. We'll see you tonight.**

Alright bye.

After they hung up Alex came back into the room.

Alex"Who was that on the phone?"

Wyatt"Your parents. They wanted us,the baby, and my family to join your family for a Christmas dinner tonight."

Alex"Where? My child house is not going to be big enough for everyone. Neither is my grandparents house. No one in my family has a big enough house for both our families."

Wyatt"Mom said that your uncle who owns the Smash Club is OK with your parents having a family gathering there."

Alex"Great. That gives you a chance to meet my Uncle."

Later around 1 David woke up and Wyatt,Alex,and David all went over to the Charmed House.

Wyatt"Hey mom. Happy Christmas Eve."

Alex"Happy Christmas Eve."

Piper"Happy Christmas Eve. Hey Davie."

Wyatt"I'm going to go to the attic and checking the book."

Piper"When did a demon attack?"

Wyatt"This morning but we decided to wait since David took his morning nap earlier then usual."

Piper"Alright then. Come down for lunch after."

Wyatt"I will."

Then Wyatt orbed upstairs and Alex staid with Piper to talk.

Piper"I can't wait meet your Uncle who owns The Smash Club."

Alex"Really?"

Piper"Yeah. Everyone in your family is our family."

Alex"Fantastic. I can't wait for you guys to meet them too."

Piper"Them. We're not just meeting your Uncle?"

Alex"Nope. Aunt Patty was married to Uncle Danny who has 3 daughter all 5 years apart. Aunt Patty also has a brother who is married to my dad's sister Rebbecca. They have 2 boys at the age of 10 and a daughter who is 5 years old now."

Piper"And we are meet all of them?"

Alex"Yup. If we are meeting at the Smash Club. Their family gathers there every single year."

Piper"Wow. So umm you said that your aunt and uncle use to be married."

Alex"Yeah."

Piper"Do you know what happened. Like did they get a divorce or something?"

Alex"No. Aunt Patty passed away after she was hit by a drunk driver."

Piper"Wow. I'm sorry."

Alex"It's OK. It's not your fault."

Piper"So where is the Smash Club?"

Alex"Near my old school. So I use to go and hang at the club before I went home."

Piper"Well. I guess you will be leading the way tonight."

Alex"I guess so."

Wyatt then comes back in.

Piper"Did you find the demon?"

Wyatt"Yeah. We have everything we need to make the poison in the attic."

Piper"Great."

Wyatt"So what where you and Alex talking about down here?"

Piper"Just about tonight and meeting her uncle and aunt."

Wyatt"Oh. I see. So where is the Smash Club?"

Alex"Near my old school."

Wyatt"Great. So mom when does everyone else get here?"

Piper"Around 6:45. Alex would that be enough time to make it to the Smash Club from your old school?"

Alex"Yup."

Wyatt"Great. I better go check on David."

Alex"Alright."

Then around 5:30 people started to show up then around 6:50 everyone was here.

Piper"OK Alex you lead to way since you are to one that knew where your uncle's club is."

Alex"OK. But first we should orb to my old school."

Wyatt"Alright then hang on."

Once they got to the old school all the member of her childhood came flooding back.

Piper"Lex you OK?"

Alex"Yeah. Just remembering my childhood."

Wyatt"Well we better hurry if we don't want to be late."

Alex"Alright then. Lets get going."

Then Alex headed towards the left and everyone else followed. As they headed to the Smash Club some of Alex old friends reconized her and headed over to her.

Jacey"Hey Alex is that you?"

Alex"Yeah. Hey. Ummm Jacie???"

Jacey"It's so nice to see you. Where are you headed?"

Alex"Smash Club. What about you?"

Jacey"Mini mall."

Alex"Mini mall is that way."

Jacey"Yeah. I was heading that way. But since I met up with you I though maybe we could talk until we get to the Smash Club then I'll start heading back the other way."

Alex"Cool."

Then Jacey noticed all the people behind Alex.

Jacey"Who are they?"

Alex"Family."

Jacey"Wow. Your family has changed a lot since I last saw them."

Alex"No they are my in-laws but to me and my family there is basically no difference."

Jacey"Wait you're married?"

Alex"Yup."

Jacey"That is so great. You know the school kind of knew from the beginning."

Alex"What are you talking about?"

Jacey"You and Jason. You guys were voted most like to marry."

Wyatt"Who's Jason?"

Jacey"Very funny."

Alex"Umm. Jace that is Wyatt he's my husband. Jason and I broke up a long time ago."

Jacey"Oh. That's good to know I though that Jason has changed a lot over the years."

Wyatt"Nice to meet you."

Jacey"You too."

The rest of the way was basically Alex introducing Jacey to Wyatt's family. When they got to the Smash Club Alex and Jacey shared a really friendly good-bye including exchanging numbers.

Piper"Jacey seemed really nice."

Alex"Yeah. Jacie and I go way back."

Chris"If you guys are such good friend way did you not get her number until now?"

Alex"Well that's cause have way through high school I switched schools and went to a school that she never heard of."

Melinda"Couldn't she stil visit you?"

Alex"The school that I went to was like a college and they have rooms for the student to stay in if they wanted to. So because it was so far away from my childhood hause that I decided to stay in one of the rooms and visit my family on the school vaction."

Piper"Oh I think I'm beinging to understand."

Alex"The worst part is that several months after I started at the school her family moved and Jacey had no idea where they where moving to."

Jr."At less you you get to keep in contact with her now."

Alex" better get inside."

Once they were all inside Alex went to find her aunt and uncle.

Alex"Uncle Jesse. Aunt Becky."

Aunt Becky"We're all in the back."

Uncle Jesse"We'll be right out."

5 minute later Aunt Becky and Uncle Jesse came out from the back along with Alex's family.

Lucy"Hey baby."

Kevin"Hey Alexia."

Alex"Hey mom. Hey dad."

Lucy"Piper hey. Where glad you can make it."

Uncle Jesse"Yeah. It's nice to meet you."

Aunt Becky"Yeah. Ally has told us a lot about you guys."

Piper"Great."

Michelle"So what are you guy's names?"

Piper"I'm Piper. this is my husband Leo. Our kids Chris,Wyatt,and there is Miley and Jake. This is my sister Paige and her husband Henry. Their son Jr is over there along with his sisters Heather and Rachael. Then over there is Coop and my other sister Phoebe. Their daughters Samantha,Katie,and Hope are over there. Aaden is next to Samantha and Alex is hold her's and Wyatt's son David Christopher."

Uncle Jesse"Nice to meet you all."

The rest of the evening was just getting to know one another and by 10 everyone in family decided to call it a night.

Lucy"Stay safe sweety."

Alex"I will mom. I'll see you later. Bye."

Lucy"Bye."

Around 10:30 David was put to bed and Alex and Wyatt were in bed themselves.

Wyatt"Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky seemed really nice."

Alex"They are. That is why I can always go to my Aunt Becky for help and advise. But also know that whatever I tell her is going to between us.

Wyatt"That is nice. It's just like me and Aunt Phoebe. Also Chris and our Grandfather."

Alex"Yup."

Wyatt"So are you close with Uncle Jesse as well?"

Alex"Yeah. I can talk to him too. He is actually the one that got me into music."

Wyatt"Wow so everyone in your family is close."

Alex"Yup. You and your family are close too."

Wyatt"Yeah. It's a good thing too. Other wise it'll be a lot easier for the demons to get all of us."

Alex"I'm tired. I love you. Christmas."

Wyatt"Love you too. Christmas."

They where in eachother's arms for about 4 hours before they waken by David crying. But that Christmas Eve everyone in Wyatt's family was glad to meet Alex's other Aunt and Uncle and won't have changed it in any way.


	30. Charactor nicknames

_I have got some comments saying taht you are having trouble knewing which charactor is which so I'm going to tell you everyone taht has a nickname and their nicknames._

Wyatt-Wy

Alexandria-Alex,,Lexie,Lex,Alexa,and Alexia

Haley-Ley,and Leyia

Savannah-Savvy,Anna,Hannah,Vanny,and Sav

Zachary-Zach,and Zackie

Brittany-Britt

Rachael-Ray,Rach,and Chaelly

Anthony-Tonny,A.J,and Hony

Charlie-Char

Galleria-Gallie,Leria,and Eria

Abigail-Abby,Gail,and Abs

Diego-Didi,and go

Issadora-Issy,Dora,and Is

Samantha-Sam,Sammy,Mantha,and Manthie

Aaron-Air,and Bud

Jason-Jay,Jas,and Sonny

Melody-Mel,and Song

Xaiver-Buddy

Susania-Sussie,Sania,Sus,and Ania

Samantha(Wyatt's cousin)-Manie, and Anth

Cassandria-Cassia,Cassidea,Case,Cas,Sandria,Andra,and Hope

Katie-Kate

Rachal-Ray,and Raychelle

Heather-Heath,Easter,Eather,and Faith

Henry Jr.-Jr,H.J,and J

Melinda-Lin,Mel,Linda,Melin,Mellie,and Lind

Christopher-Chis,Topher,and Chrissy

OK so to clear all teh names her is the list of people with nicknames and their really names. I'm really big on nicknames so that's way there are so many.


	31. The Final 1

_Alex gave birth to her son David a month ago and everything was going great. Kevin and Lucy decided to have a Christmas Eve get together with all the family. Wyatt and Alex decided to go to the get together with David. On the way Alex met up with her old friend Jacey and they talked as they all headed to the Smash Club. Then after the get together Wyatt and everyone in his family decided to call it night and left at about 10. When they got home Alex and Wyatt got David into bed and talked a while before they headed to bed. That's how they all spent Christmas eve. Now it's about 1 week later and it's New Year's Eve._

_

* * *

_

_Alex and Wyatt's house:_

Alex was getting David dress and ready for the exciting day of New Years when Wyatt walked in.

Wyatt"Hey everything OK?"

Alex"Yeah. I just couldn't wait till tomorrow to see David in his New Year outfit so I decided to put it on him now and then see how he looks."

Wyatt"Well I think that he looks very adorable and cute."

Alex"He sure does."

Wyatt"Well Anyway I have to go help Chris and Melinda but I'll be back later."

Alex"Alright then. If you have to go but be back as soon as you can so we can spend New Years Eve as a family."

Wyatt"I will."

Alex"I'll call you if something happens."

Wyatt"OK. Bye baby I'll see you later. Bye David. you be good for mommy alright."

Then Wyatt left and Alex changed David into something else for the day. After she took him downstairs and set him the living room as she warmed a bottle up for David. Then from the kitchen she heard a loud CRASH and she runs into the living room.

Alex"WYATT! DEMONS!"

Wyatt"Stay away from him."

Demon"What are you going to do?"

Wyatt"This....."

The demon went flying back to the wall and landed with a hard thud.

Demon"I got what I can for so later."

Wyatt"You're not going anywhere."

Demon"Than is what you think."

Then the demon left before Wyatt could do anything about it.

Wyatt"Do you have any idea what he took Lex?"

Alex"No I heard a crash and came in here to see what happened then there he was."

Wyatt"Alright. I'm going to see what it said about him in the book."

Alex"OK. I'll see you later. Be careful."

Wyatt"OK."

Once Wyatt leave everything was back to normal or as normal as things got around there. About 2 hours later Wyatt came home to get Alex.

Wyatt"Lex?"

Alex"In here."

Wyatt"We need to get David and get to Magic School."

Alex"Why. What's wrong?"

Wyatt"All of us have a really bad feeling that there is going to be a big battle so the saves place for everyone to be is over at Magic School."

Alex"OK. Let me get David and his stuff really fast."

Wyatt"No you get the stuff and I'll get the baby. That way it could be fast."

Alex"OK. He is resting up in the nursery."

Wyatt"Alright. I'll be right back."

Once Wyatt got David he went to look for Alex.

Alex"Wyatt. Are you OK? You seem a little different."

Wyatt"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Alex"Right?"

Then Wyatt started to look around the room at everything.

Wyatt"Who's this?"

Alex"Our sister. You know. Hailey."

Wyatt"Right. Sorry blanked out there for a minute."

Alex"Wyatt what are you doing?"

Wyatt"This........"

Grabbing her Wyatt orbs down to the underworld.

Alex"Wyatt where are we?"

Wyatt"The underworld."

Alex"What????I though that you...."

Wyatt"Quite."

Demon"Very good. Well done."

Turning the corner Alex saw who it was.

Alex"Your the demon from my room."

Hook"It's Hook OK."

Alex"What do you want with me now?"

Hook. It's not what we want from you. But with you we can get what we really want."

Alex"Wyatt don't he's......."

Wyatt"I'm not Wyatt. I'm an underhand."

Then he changed right then and there to prove his point.

Alex"WY......."

Hook"Quite. You call for help and the baby is going to die faster then you can blink so if you want see your baby alive then you will work with us."

**TO BE CONTINUED...............**

**NEXT TIME:**

**Wyatt"Where do you think they are?"**

**Lucy"What!!!!!"**

**Alex"Let him go."**

**Demon"We'll give you a minute to consider."**

**Piper"If they want power. We'll give them power."**

**Melinda"I think that we should hold the wedding off for a while Jake."**

**Jake"Looks like this our first real fight."**

**Paige"Lets just do this and get it over with."**

**Find out what happens to everyone on the last chapter of Alex finds out the true about Wyatt next time.**


	32. The Final 2

_Alex was at home getting ready for New Years and Davids wickening when a demon attack. Wyatt came and the demon left after it got what it came for. Thinking that it was nothing Wyatt told Alex not to worry and he'll look the demon up in the Book. Trusting her husband she goes on with her day like nothing happened until Wyatt came back. Tell Alex that they need to head to magic school Alex went to get David's stuff and then Wyatt went to get David. But the thing is that it was actually a demon in disguised as Wyatt. The demon took David and Alex to the underworld where she meets up with Hook again. They threatened to kill David if Alex called Wyatt or anyone for help. But Wyatt and his family knows nothing about what is going on. _**Find out what happens to Alex and David in this last Chapter of Alex finds out the truth about Wyatt.**

**

* * *

**

_Underworld_

Hook"You call for help and the baby is going to die faster then you can blink. So if you want to see your baby alive you will work with us."

Alex"Let him go."

Hook"Not a chance. We let him go then we loose our upper advantage."

Alex"You won't get him or me."

Hook"We don't want you. After we get what we want then we won't even need you."

Alex"Then if you don't want an adult why on earth would you want a baby?"

Hook"None of your business."

Alex"He's my son. So it is my business."

Hook"Fine. We are going to raise your son as one of our own."

Alex"Why?"

Hook"So that we can have the ultimate power on our side and we won't get killed by all the good witches."

* * *

_With Wyatt and the others_

Wyatt"Do any of you hear that noise?"

Piper"What noise sweetie?"

Wyatt"Never mind."

Paige"You sure that you're OK."

Wyatt"Yeah. I'm going to go orb home and check on Alex."

Chris"I've got to go check on Brittany."

Cassie"I've got to go check on Aadan and his family."

Wyatt"We'll be back in a flash."

Leo"Sure."

2 minutes later Cassie and Chris came back.

Piper"OK so I'll take it as everyone is safe and in one peace."

Chris"Yup."

Cassie"They said that nothing out of the ordinary happened."

Phoebe"Wyatt should be back by now. You don't think that something happened to the baby of Alex do you?"

Paige"I'm sure that Alex need Wyatt's help with David really fast."

Wyatt comes orbing in with a worried look on his face.

Wyatt"Alex is not at home or at her parents."

Piper"Did you check all the other places that she usually hangs out at?"

Wyatt"Yeah. I can't find her."

Paige"Then again what do I knew."

Piper"Are you sure that she is no where to be found?"

Leo"Did you ask her family if they had seen her?"

Wyatt"I asked Hailey but she said that Alex didn't go over there."

Paige"Try to scene where she is."

Wyatt"Tried but I couldn't scene where they are."

Piper"OK. First nobody go into freak mode yet. Second Melinda try and see if you can get Jake and his family over to help. Chris,Hope,Kate,Samantha go downstairs and make the strongest potion that you can. Heather,Melinda,Jr. Rachael can split up and go look around town. Wyatt can go and tell Alex's family that something happen again and they can come and help. Everyone else best shot is to just help look when Jake and Alex's family gets here."

Wyatt"OK. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Jr."OK. Lets go look around town."

Chris"The faster we start on the potion the faster we get to finding Alex."

* * *

_Alex's family house_

Wyatt" are you guys here?"

Kevin"Kitchen."

Zach"Hey Wyatt."

Savannah"Why do you have a worried look on your face?"

Wyatt"Alex and David is not at home. They are no where to be found. I tried to scene them it didn't work. The best shot now is to just have everyone in the family look around town and try to find her."

Lucy"WHAT!!!!!!"

Kevin"Did a demon take them?"

Wyatt"Not sure. If one did we don't knew which one. It must have attacked when I wasn't there."

Savannah"Alex didn't call you?"

Wyatt"No. All I heard was a noise then I decided to go home and make sure that everything was OK but she was already gone by then."

Zach"OK. We'll get everyone in our family then meet you back at the Charmed house."

Wyatt"OK."

30 minutes later everyone was over at the Charmed House.

Sarah"OK so how can we help without using magic?"

Piper"You can scribe like you did before."

Kevin"Great."

Wyatt"Where do you think that they are?"

Piper"We don't knew but we are going to find them sweetie don't worry."

Leo"Your mom's right. We won't let anything happen to them."

Just then Jake and his family came through the kitchen door.

Jake"Hey Mel called and told us what happened."

Halden"We came to see if we can help in any way."

Paige"We can use all the help we can get."

* * *

_In the Underworld_

Alex"How do you want me to help you?"

Hook"There are some people we want to get to. You are going to help us get to them."

Alex"Who?"

Hook"The Charmed Ones."

Alex"What did they ever do to you?"

Hook"It's not what they did to us. But to our kind. Plus if they are gone then we can rule."

Alex"You are just crazy."

Hook"Maybe. Maybe not. We'll give you a minute to consider what you want to do."

Alex"No need."

Hook"So what's it going to be?"

Alex"I'll help."

Hook"Excellent. All you need to do is make them think that nothing ever happened and get them to come down here."

Demon"Then we'll take care of the rest."

Hook"And you can't let them knew that you are working with us."

Alex"Got it."

Demon"Good."

Hook"If you even try anything funny we'll bring you back and you can slowly watch your son die."

Alex"OK. Can I go?"

Demon"Sure."

Alex"The baby."

Hook"The baby is going to stay with us."

Alex"No. The dad is going to wonder. I need his dad to get to the Charmed Ones."

Hook"Fine but just keep in mind of our deal."

Alex"I will."

* * *

_With the Charmed Ones_

Phoebe"OK we tried everything."

Piper"I'm sure that we'll find some way to find her."

Alex"You don't have to look far."

Wyatt"There you guys are."

Lucy"Where were you?"

Kevin"You had everyone worried sick."

Alex"Sorry something happened."

Wyatt"Did demon get you and David?"

Alex"No. But what did happened is that I had to hide in difference place to avoid them when they showed up?"

Wyatt"Alex.I can tell that you are completely freaked out."

Piper"If a demon did come after you Lex you can tell us."

Alex"OK a demon did come but I thought that it was Wyatt."

Phoebe"Can you try to find a picture of him in the book?"

Alex"Sure."

Chris"Hey Alex how could you have though that Wyatt was the demon?"

Alex"Well the demon look just like him."

Melinda"Well last time I checked no demon in the book looked like Wyatt."

Alex"Ummmmm. Oh I think that this was him."

Wyatt"Silver Surfer. A shape shifter. Uses others powers to get his stronger. He is also a demons underhand."

Hope"That doesn't make sense then."

Savannah"Yeah. Our family doesn't have any powers."

Piper"Alexa are you sure that he was the one you saw?"

Alex"Ummm.I'm like 90 % sure that it was him."

Phoebe"OK then why don't you keep looking and see if anyone else seems familiar."

Alex"Sure."

Paige"Did anything else happen after the demon caught you?"

Alex"Well other then him wanting to use David as any upper advantage nothing really."

Halden"Are you sure?"

Alex"Yeah. His looks familiar to me too."

Piper"Hook. A demon that feeds on others fear. He is also an upper level demons underhand."

Wyatt"OK that sounds bad if Alex saw him."

Phoebe"What might help is if we actually find out who is Hook working for."

Paige"Good point."

Chris"OK so we break up into our usual groups."

Halden"That sounds good but what about us who do we go with."

Melinda"How do you guys usually find anyone evil?"

Jake"We wait until they stuck then we look in these book at the store to find who he is."

Piper"OK since we already knew who we are looking for maybe you guys can look in the book."

Jake's grandpa"Sounds like a plan."

Melinda"Hey Jake can I talk to you?"

Jake"Sure. What's wrong?"

Melinda"Nothing.I just think that we should hold of the wedding until this whole thing is behind us."

Jake"I understand. Evil comes first."

Melinda"So you're not mad?"

Jake"No I had a feeling you might want to after what happened with Alex."

Melinda"Thanks for understanding. I'll see you later."

Jake"Bye."

Then everyone did their parts and came up with a plan.

Jake"Looks like this is our first really fight."

Paige"Lets just do this and get this over with."

Chris"Just to be safe the people with no powers should stay here."

Lucy"Agreed."

Then Wyatt,his family,Jake,and people in his family that have powers all left.

Alex"David needs a nap. I'm going up stairs to put him down."

Kevin"Alright sweetie."

5 minutes later everyone else came back.

A.J"OK that didn't go as plan."

Jr."What happened."

Kate"It's like they knew we were coming."

Halden"Maybe there is something we missed in the book."

Mimi"Or maybe your friend didn't tell us everything."

Alex"Hey you guys came back fast. Did you get him?"

Wyatt"No they knew that we were coming."

Chris"We barley made it out alive."

Melinda"OK we have to work on another plan. That way we'll be ready for him next time."

Alex"Umm you knew what I forgot to get the baby monitor. I'll be right down."

Mimi"I'll come with."

Alex"OK?"

Mimi"OK.I might be 6 but I'm not dumb."

Alex"What?"

Mimi"How did they knew that we where coming?"

Alex"You think that I had something to do with it?"

Mimi"Did you."

Alex"No. I was kidnapped by them."

Mimi"Right and you came back before we a demon won't knew that we are still coming after him. Even if they do they wouldn't be that prepared for an attack."

Alex"And what could I have possibly done?"

Mimi"Only you will knew that. But if you don't tell someone soon then something worst can happen.

Alex"Like what?"

Mimi"Like someone could get killed."

Alex"Thanks for the alert. If I find something weird I'll be sure to tell you."

Piper"Hey everything OK?"

Alex"Yeah."

Then she goes into the room that David was in. Once she gets in the door shuts behind her.

Hook"OK what did you tell them?"

Alex"Nothing. They just wanted to protect me."

Hook"Really?"

Alex"Yeah. All I told them was that I though that a Charmed Ones was a demon."

Hook"And that's it?"

Alex"Yup."

Hook"Did you tell them who kidnapped you?"

Alex"They figured it out by themselves."

Hook"OK then keep low. Cause the next time they attack it won't wise you'll be watching your little baby dies. Got it?"

Alex"Yeah."

Wyatt"Alex you OK in there?"

Alex"Yeah. We need to talk come in."

Wyatt"What's wrong?"

Alex"OK just promise that you won't get mad first. And tell me love me 1 more time."

Wyatt"Are we...."

Alex"No just promise and tell me that you love me."

Wyatt"Baby you knew that I love you and that I won't get mad at you."

Alex"I just need to here it."

Wyatt"OK then I promise that I won't get mad. And I love you baby. Now can you tell me what's going on?"

Alex"OK truth is that when I got kidnapped the demon that I first found in the book is another demon that I saw in the underworld. He say that if I didn't work with them then I can slowly watch David get killed so I had to work with them."

Wyatt"What did they want you to do?"

Alex"Get you to go the underworld where they set a trap to capture the Charmed Ones and killed them. I'm sorry I thought that you and your family could handle them. But then the demon just came again and said that if they don't kill the Charmed Ones the next time they go into the underworld then David is going to get killed."

Wyatt"It's OK. I'm not mad I understand that you just wanted to protect our son. Nothing is going to happened to him. I'll just go down and tell everyone what happened."

Alex"Are you sure."

Wyatt"'ll be fine.I promise."

Chris"That is just evil and we are going to find him and kill him before he gets to use."

Melinda"Agreed."

Paige"Hold up you 2 we still need a new plan."

Piper"Well if the demon with power wants power then we'll give him power."

Phoebe"Yeah. Everything have a limit. He can't take all of our powers. At some point he will not be able to contain any more and blow."

Jr."Once that thing blows then we have the upper advantage "

Piper"Right so if they want 'll give them power."

* * *

_In the underworld_

Hook"OK this time it's not going to fail."

Demon"You sure about this?"

Hook"Positive."

Chris"Sorry to drop in but we have some unfinished business."

Hook"You're right."

Demon"We do have so unfinished business."

Jake"Halden watch out."

Halden"I don't have my powers anymore."

Wyatt"Fireball."

Demon"What's going on. You said that this won't fail."

Phoebe"Everything has a limit."

Paige"And you are just about to reach yours."

Hook"No."

Melinda"Yes."

BOOM

Piper"Oh yes."

Wyatt"Now it's your turn."

Jr."it time for a little physics lesson."

Heather"What goes up."

Rachael"Must come down."

Hook"Oh no."

Kate"Say hi to your friends for us

BOOM

Jengo"What is going on in here. What is with all the loud....The Charmed Ones."

Samantha"We just vanquished all your friends."

Hope"Tell anyone of your friends if they ever threaten anyone in our family we won't be so easy on them."

Jengo"Got it."

Wyatt"Hey mom do you think that we should have let him go?"

Piper"We need a demon to send the message. Everything will be fine now."

Chris"What if it was a really powerful demon?"

Piper"We'll deal with it when it shows up again."

Melinda"OK.I'm just glad it's all over. I can't ait for the wedding."

Lucy"You'll make a great bride Mel. Just be yourself because that's who Jake fell in love with."

Melinda"Thanks."

Everyone spend the rest on the day talking and then at the end of the day Divd got his wickening.

The End


	33. An Epilogue and squel or not

Should I do an Epilogue and a sequel or just 1 of either?


	34. Epilogue

Epilogue:

2 year has gone by and everything is going great at the Halliwells. Many thing has happened the past year for each of the Halliwells. No one would want to change a thing that has happened to them over the past couple of years for anything.

Wyatt/Alex:

Alex is a stay at home mom with David and the new little addition Jenniffer Lucy. Wyatt still fights demons and help is his mom out at the restruant and club on a dayly basics. David is now a really rambunctious 2 year old who is always keeping his parents busy. David is also funny,helpful,and loves being a big brother. Jenniffer is about 6 months old and coming into her powers really fast. She is really curious about her surroundings. Jenniffer is always smiling,laughing,or giggling. She is also just like her mom but also a daddy's little girl. With 2 the kids coming more into their powers everyday thing do get crazy around the house but Alex always somehow manages to get everything back under control. Even though things do get crazy around Wyatt and Alex's house they feel like they can take the whatever the world has for them heads on.

Chris/Brittany:

Chris still fight demon and helps his mom out on a dayly basics like his brother. Brittany just went back to work as a nurse. Chris and Brittany have a 4 month old daughter who they named Madison Joy. Madison hasn't really come into her powers just yet but everyone 1 is sure that she will come into them sonner or later. Since Madison hasn't come into her powers yet thing haven't been that crazy. But everyone knew that can change at any minute when Madison does have her powers.

Melinda/Jake:

Melinda and Jake have been married for almost 2 year now. They just want to focus on fight evil and their jobs right now. But they do want a family but when the time comes. Melinda's and Jake's family is really gettting the hang of working together. For Jake and Melinda thing are going great right now and they wouldn't change a thing.

Cassandria/Aaden:

Cassandria and Aadan has a son that they named Jayme Noel. Jayme is about 1 month old so both Aadan and Cassandria are on materiaty leave for about another 1 and a half. Jayme is very lay back baby who doesn't have powers. Cassandria and Aadan are still getting the hang of parenthood with a lot of help from around there is as great as you can exspect with demons poping in and out and with a new born around.

Samantha:

Samantha has a steady job but still isn't thinking about guys at the moment. She works as a artist in an art studio. She still help her Aunt out at the club and restruant whenever she needs and extra hand. Samantha also has her own appartment about 2 blocks away. She has a puppy who is not only the center of attention in her appartment but also who keeps her busy on her free time.

Katie:

Katie works at a daycare center. She is basically like how she was before. Katie is fun,energetic and still a lot of fun to be around. Though she does have a job that really shys away from magic she is really close with her family still. She calls her parents to make sure that everything is OK. Katie is also there whenever anyome in her family is in need of help.

Jr.:

Jr is the one that has changed the most. He is a lot more positive about magic and he also has more faith in it. He is also always looking into the history of magic and finding out about different ever day. But the biggest change would have to be his ability to balance a life of magic and a life of everything else. Jr. now fully understand that have magic powers is not a berdon but a great gift that he would change for anything.

Heather:

Heather loves to have a life away from magic whenever she can. She is now a whitelighter like her mom and is learning all the thing to be a whitelight from her mom. Heather and Racheal don't hang out as much but are still best friends. She is still the 1 that is really freaked out when it comes to going after demons. Making Heather the 1 that also enjoys a life away from magic the most.

Racheal:

Heathers double who's more outgoing and more of a daredevil. Racheal is still really brave when is comes to facing a demon but not as brave when it comes to talking to the boy she has a crash on. Like her cousins she has her own appartment that is half way across town. Racheal is now the 1 that doesn't really show up when a demon shows up until she is called and really needed.

Savannah/Justin:

Justin and Savannah are still pretty much the same other then the fact the they got a dog who they named July. Their daughter Carabella Harmony, who wasn't manchaned in the story, started school about 6 months ago. Carabella is a really active and really energetic 4 year old. She keeps her parents on alert all the time. Carabella is more active when she is at home but super shy when she is at preschool. Justin and Savannah have their hands completely full with a dog and super energetic 4 year old. Though they are still looking forward to adding to the family when the time is right.

Zachary/Bethany:

Zach and Bethany have been together for 1 year now. They moved out of Lucy's and Kevins house a while back and now they are happily living in their own appartment. Though they one day hope to move out into a home with a backyeard and lots of space for little kids to run in they are content about where they are right now. They don't like to think to much into the future or about where to go next. They mainly just like to live in the present and take each day as it comes. So you could say that Zach and Bethany knew how to live life to it's fullest right now.

Anthony/Holly:

A.J. went off to college near the end of the story. Right now he is still in college studing to be an Animal Trainer. He met Holly while he was going to school about 1 year ago. They started going out about 6 months ago. Holly is going to the same college as Zach but her majors is in art instead. Holly is studing to be a Artist when she graduates from college.A.J. and Holly aren't thinking to much about getting married and where they would be heading after college right now.

Brittany/Benny:

Brittany and Benny has been friends ever since they where in dipers. Benny is Brittany's best friends not counting her twin sister. Brittany and Benny do just about everything together. Benny has a secret crush on Brittany but Brittany has no idea about it. She just thinks that the are just friends. Right now they are just like all best friends hanging out together and having fun.

Racheal/Darian:

Racheal is just like Alex when she was 15 years old. She is really popular at her school and a whole bunch of guys like her. She is your tipical tennager facing teenage problems and going throught what most teenages go through. But some times the kids do give Brittany and Racheal a hard time because they are preacher kids. But like theier mom when she was their age they find ways to deal with the kids who give them a hard time.

Hailey:

Hailey is now a really energetic 5 year old girl. She is super smart and sweet. She also skipped kindergarden and 1 grade. So Hailey is now a 5 year old in the 2nd grade. Though she does like going to school she also enjoy things that a kid her ago enjoys. Her favorite thing to do is to go over to her sisters house and play with her sister,brother,neice,and nephew.

Lucy/Kevin:

Lucy is still the minister at the Glenoak communite church. Kevin still helps out with the Bed and Breakfast In that Annie and Eric open a while back. One thing that they both agree on is that still being able to see their kids on a regular basic is really great. They are happy being grandparents and love seeing their kids with kids of their own. They are both really proud of their kids and everything that they have accompliced. They wouldn't have changed everything about their life good or bad.

Annie/Eric:

Annie and Eric are enjoying their retirement. They still help other as often as they can. Eric started to have health problems again so is on medications to keep living as long as he could. Annie started to have health roblems too so she is also on medication. They have lived their dream so they just now are living life as each they go by and knew that they are lucky to still be here.

OK so that is what happened to all the main charactors. Everyone else is pretty much the same. I hoped you like the story and if there is going to be a sequal it'll be up as so as I get a chance to start it.


	35. The sequel is out!

The sequel to this story is up now.

The title is called:The Diary

Summery:David and Jenniffer are older now. They have a little sister named Jacqueline. When Jacqueline is assigned a project all the kids started to look in the attic for something that would help with the project. A hunt into the past starts when they find thing out about their mom that they didn't know. What do they fine? How will they deal? Fine all this out and more in the sequel of the story Alex finds out the truth about Wyatt.


End file.
